Camino Hacia la Luz
by Misao22
Summary: Retomando el final de la 4ta tempora. Killian tiene la tarea de devolver a la luz a Emma, y sus familiares y amigos buscar embarcarse en la búsqueda de Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

Esta noche era imposible dormir. Cerrar los ojos era una tortura, tenía impresa en las pupilas la última vez que nos miramos fijamente, mientras las sombras la consumían. Cada vez que el cansancio podía más que yo y me dormía, a los poco minutos despertaba sobresaltado por lo vivido hace apenas unas horas. Nuevamente miré el reloj que estaba en la mesita junto a la cama, 3:05 a.m. Me senté en la orilla de la cama, aún podía escucharla, necesito verla, necesito saber que está bien.

Caminé hasta la ventana, desde mi habitación en el hostal de Granny's se puede ver la calle principal, a lo lejos estaba ese punto donde la vi por última vez, donde me dijo por primera vez que me ama. Lo único que quedo en la calle frente a nosotros fue la daga con su nombre.

Fue como vivir la peor de las pesadillas, Mary Margaret cayó de rodillas en el piso gritando el nombre de su hija, David la siguió y la abrazó fuerte, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Regina se separó de Robin y caminó hacia la daga, la recogió del piso. No podía moverme, entonces Regina nos miró, con una mirada que decía claramente que nosotros debíamos tener esa daga, mire a David, tenía las manos llenas con su esposa, y supe en seguida que debía ser yo, caminé hacia Regina, cuando estuve frente a ella me miró fijamente, con una mirada triste y llena de empatía, la puso en mis manos, esa pesada y fría daga que ahora lleva su nombre, "Emma Swan".

Me acerqué a los padres de Emma, que aún estaban de rodillas, estiré mi mano para darles la daga. Cuando David comenzó a moverse, Mary Margaret sostuvo su mano. "No" dijo en un tono sereno y seguro. "Si alguien ha de tener esa daga, esa persona es Killian. Hasta que decidamos cual es el próximo paso que vamos a tomar". David me miro fijo y asintió, confirmando su aprobación al argumento de su esposa.

Regina sugirió que la invocase, lo intenté, nada pasó. Corrimos a la tienda del cocodrilo, donde se encontraba el aprendiz. La única respuesta que nos dio fue que aún era muy reciente, sus poderes estaban al máximo, posiblemente la oscuridad aún luchando con la luz de Emma, una batalla que ya tenía ganada la oscuridad. Nos pidió reunirnos a primera hora del siguiente día para tomar un curso de acción, había que conseguir a Merlin, eso debía ser nuestra prioridad, nos sugirió.

Y aquí estaba ahora sintiéndome molesto con Swan, y al mismo tiempo admirándola como nunca, porque no me pude enamorar de una mujer normal, sin magia, y sin complicaciones, no, me enamoré de la mujer más hermosa, valiente, poderosa, brillante y complicada que alguna vez haya conocido, nunca fui un hombre de gustos simples. Dejé de mirar por la ventana y mi mirada se fijo en el lugar donde tengo guardada la daga, en la cama, entre el colchón y la pared, donde estaba acostado antes. Caminé hacia allí y la saqué de su escondite, la sostuve frente a mi cara, cerré los ojos y dije su nombre, nada pasó, cuando iba a repetirlo, escuché su voz detrás de mi.

"No sabía que usabas pijamas" me voltee rápidamente para enfrentarla. Y si, estaba usando solo un mono deportivo, nada más. Ella vestía un sweater negro hasta el cuello, pantalones y zapatos negros, todo perfectamente ajustado a su cuerpo.

"No es cómodo dormir en chaquetas de cuero" respondí con una sonrisa triste.

"Tienes tatuajes que nunca había visto" dijo, parecía una visión, la habitación estaba oscura, la única luz entraba por la ventana, su cabello brillaba de un tenue dorado, habían ojeras bajo sus ojos, lucía cansada, pero intimidante, casi se podía palpar su energía, hasta este momento no había notado que antes sentía su luz, porque ya no estaba, se sentía diferente el aire a su alrededor.

"Algún día te contaré la histora de cada uno de ellos" respondí con una media sonrisa.

"Que quieres Killian?" preguntó con tristeza, mi Swan seguía ahí.

"Necesitaba verte, saber que estas bien"

"Te escuché llamarme antes, hace varias horas, quise venir pero aún estaba abrumada, no podía moverme…. Sí no vas a pedirme nada, debo irme" me miró con intensidad.

"No te vayas" respondí sin pensarlo, sin darme cuenta que era una orden.

"Killian necesito que me pidas que me vaya, aún estoy luchando con esto, a veces simplemente dejo de ser yo, no me perdonaría si te lastimo" dijo casi como una súplica.

"No podrías amor, yo tengo la daga" respondí mientras comencé a caminar hacia ella. Entonces detuve mis pasos, sus ojos se oscurecieron, la energía que la rodeaba se sintió como un golpe en el pecho, era una advertencia. No me detuve porque me asustará lo que sentí, pero ella estaba tratando de pedirme que me detuviese y decidí prestar atención.

"No te acerques más Hook" dijo con frialdad y una expresión desafiante, luego cerró los ojos con fuerza, cuando los abrió de nuevo, estaban claros, su expresión cansada volvió. "Siento como mi luz se extingue Killian, he dado una gran pelea esta noche, me siento agotada. Cuida bien esa daga y seguiré siendo tuya, la próxima vez que nos veamos solo habrá oscuridad. Cuida de Henry y mis padres"

"Sabes que no tienes que pedirlo amor"

"Pídeme que me vaya, por favor, pídeme que me quede en un lugar donde no pueda lastimar a nadie. No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda mantener la poca luz que queda" sabía que tenía razón, tenía que dejarla ir esta noche, no podía hacer nada por ella en este momento. Y si algo he aprendido de esta mujer es a hacer estrategias con familiares y amigos, para vencer a los malos. Esta vez el villano tomó residencia en su cuerpo, y habría que desalojarlo.

"Emma, voy a mirar bajo cada roca si es necesario para encontrar a ese Mago...Te amo..." una lágrima corrió por su cara, dio un par de pasos hacia mí, estaba tan cerca pero no podía moverme, estiro su mano y toco con la punta de sus dedos mi cara, aún no podía moverme y entendí que ella me tenía paralizado.

"Cuando el momento sea apropiado, tú me devolverás a la luz, confío en ti. Ahora pídeme lo que te dije"

"Emma Swan, aléjate y mantente en un lugar donde no puedas lastimar a nadie hasta que vuelva a invocarte" se desvaneció en un humo dorado oscuro, la presión que sentía en todo el cuerpo, a causa de tanta oscuridad, se disipó con ella. Y quede ahí en medio de esa habitación vacía con la daga en mi mano.


	2. Chapter 2

A tempranas horas de la mañana estábamos reunidos en la oficina de Regina. Los padres de Emma, Henry, Regina, Robin, Belle, el aprendiz y yo. "Anoche vi a Emma" Mary Margaret y David se miraron y luego miraron en mi dirección con mucha atención "No podía dormir y la invoqué. Vino a mí, todavía era ella misma, o más bien estaba luchando para ser ella misma mientras conversamos"

"¿Está bien?" preguntó David.

"Tan bien como pueda estar en esa situación…No duró mucho, me pidió que le ordenara mantenerse en un lugar donde no pudiese lastimar a nadie, y me pidió que mantuviese la daga a salvo"

"¿Y a qué lugar la mandaste?" preguntó Mary Margaret.

"La verdad no fui muy especifico cuando dije la orden, pero estaba pensando en el bosque. De cualquier forma, esa medida es temporal, necesitamos decidir cuál es el siguiente paso a tomar" respondí rápidamente.

"Sí, tenemos que mantenerla más cerca. Mientras tengamos la daga ella estará bien, no podrá lastimar a nadie", respondió David.

"Pero si aún es ella misma, es algo bueno. ¿No?" pregunto Mary Margaret con esperanza.

"Si amor, pero ella lucía cansada y me advirtió que la próxima vez que nos veamos sería solo oscuridad. Tenemos que estar preparados para eso. Anoche perdió el control por un segundo y la verdad fue muy intimidante" ellos se miraron el uno al otro con preocupación, yo miré a Henry quien lucía triste pero atento, ya está en edad de enfrentar este tipo de cosas, y tiene que hacerlo, él será quien me asista para ayudar a su madre.

"Yo siempre pude ver que Rumple es un buen hombre debajo de toda la oscuridad. Emma necesita que todos ustedes le recuerden que sigue siendo ella debajo de todo eso" agregó Belle pasivamente, Henry asintió con determinación y yo lo seguí.

"Anoche Emma se sacrificó por todos nosotros, ahora es nuestro trabajo sacrificarnos todos por ella, no debemos descansar hasta que solucionemos este problema. Killian nos contó que anoche cuando Emma y él hablaron con usted" dijo Mary Margaret dirigiéndose al aprendíz "le dijo que debíamos encontrar a Merlin, que es el único que puede destruir a la oscuridad. ¿Dónde podemos empezar a buscar?"

"Merlin se encuentra muy muy lejos de aquí. En una tierra llamada Camelot. Pero para poder llegar ahí es necesario utilizar un portal" respondió el viejo, todos nos miramos los unos a los otros. Por supuesto que no iba a ser fácil, cuando era algo fácil en Storybrooke.

"Si tan solo no hubiese roto la pluma. Podría haber hecho aparecer un par de frijoles mágicos" dijo Henry con inquietud.

"No podemos perder tiempo preocupándonos por lo que pudo haber sido jovencito, nuestra prioridad es viajar a Camelot. Recomiendo mantener a la srta. Swan cerca de ustedes, donde puedan vigilar todos sus movimientos" agregó el aprendiz.

"¿Hacerla prisionera quizás?" preguntó Regina.

"No, debe haber otra manera. Quizás deba mantenerse cerca de su familia" respondió Mary Margaret.

"Yo no creo prudente exponer al bebé Charming a tanta oscuridad, todas las horas del día" agregó Regina con preocupación.

"Sí Killian es el que tiene la daga ¿por qué no la hacen quedarse con él? Así puede vigilarla de cerca." Sugirió Henry. Mi mirada se encontró casi instintivamente con la de David, mi opinión al respecto era la misma que el muchacho, pero no me había atrevido a sugerirlo.

"No creo que a Granny le gusté mucho la idea de tener a Emma en esta condición en su hostal" respondió David luego de darme una rápida mirada dubitativa, definitivamente la idea no le era muy agradable, siempre ha sido un padre muy sobre protector, en especial cuando se refiere a mí. No creo que quisiera ver a su hija viviendo conmigo hasta no haberla visto vestida de blanco caminando hacia mí, y esa idea nunca me molestó ni un poco.

"Podríamos conseguir un lugar, rentar un apartamento o algo" sugirió Henry, todos hicieron silencio y miraron a David, incluso Mary Margaret.

"¿Qué opinas Hook?" preguntó David finalmente, nadie parecía querer opinar al respecto por respeto a David, hasta ahora ni siquiera yo.

"Definitivamente me parece mejor idea que meterla en prisión" respondí.

"Belle, si pudieses ayudarnos investigando todo lo que necesitemos saber sobre Camelot" dijo Mary Margaret, cerrando la discusión, seguro para continuarla luego de forma más privada, lo que me parece una buena idea.

"Cuenten con eso. Me dirigiré a la biblioteca en seguida" respondió

"Gracias Belle, sabemos que debes estar angustiada por Gold" agregó David

"Él estará bien, seguramente necesitemos la ayuda del mago para Rumple también" respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Te molesta si te apoyo en esa tarea Belle?" preguntó Robin, "creo que hasta ahora es en lo único que puedo ayudar" Belle asintió con una sonrisa y salió de la oficina seguida por Robin quien antes de salir se despidió de Regina con un beso.

"¿Será posible que haya alguna especie de puerta hacia Camelot como la que consiguió Gold para nuestros amigos de Arendelle?" preguntó Regina dirigiéndose al aprendiz.

"No sabría decirlo, pero podríamos investigar en la mansión" respondió el aprendiz.

"Entonces ya tenemos una tarea para nosotros" respondió Regina

"Yo también iré con ustedes, no soporto la idea de quedarme sentada sin hacer nada" dijo Mary Margaret mientras se ponía de pie, se unía a Regina y el aprendiz, dejando la oficina.

En la oficina solo quedámos Henry, David y yo, "Bien, nosotros 3 vamos a buscar un lugar donde puedan vivir 'temporalmente' Emma y Hook" dijo David haciendo énfasis en la palabra temporalmente. Henry dijo algo de que necesitamos un periódico para empezar a ver lugares y salió corriendo a buscar uno. "Bien Hook, la idea no me emociona demasiado, pero confío en ti, ya tienes la vida de mi hija literalmente en tus manos. Y Regina tiene razón, Mary Margaret y yo tenemos a Neal y debemos pensar en él también, Emma lo entendería" agregó con tranquilidad, la verdad me esperaba algo más intenso de su parte.

"No te preocupes compañero, no hay una sola cosa que no haría por el bienestar de Emma. Cuartos separados, no te preocupes" al terminar la última frase le guiñé un ojo. Henry entró en la oficina, ya había conseguido un periódico en algún lugar de este edificio.

"Yo sugiero algo con vista al mar, a mi mamá le gustaría" dijo mirando el periódico. Y tenía razón a su mamá le gustaría y tengo que admitir que a mí también.

"Hay que pensar en el presupuesto Henry" le advirtió su abuelo.

" Por eso no se preocupen, yo cubro todos los gastos" David y Henry lo miraron con interrogación en sus gestos. "Un pirata siempre tiene su oro cerca ¿pensaron que vine a Storybrooke sin nada en el bolsillo?" pregunté divertido, la verdad cada moneda de oro en este reino valía mucho más de lo que podría haberme imaginado, apenas había cambiado unas pocas por los billetes que todos cargan en el bolsillo, y me dieron bastante de eso. Además de que cuando Úrsula me devolvió el Jolly Roger estaba repleto de oro, su último dueño según Ariel me explicó había sido Barba Negra, al ser ese originalmente mi barco, ese se volvió automáticamente mi oro. El dinero no es problema.

En poco tiempo escogimos un lugar, solo visitamos 3 lugares, y en todos David se percataba que hubiese por lo menos 2 habitaciones, Henry buscaba una más para el mismo. Así que finalmente escogimos un gran loft cerca del puerto, la pared con vista al mar no sabía si llamarla pared de vidrio o gran ventana. Pero definitivamente pared de cemento no era, a la derecha podías ver el puerto y no muy lejos el Jolly Roger, al entrar a este lugar y tener el mar y mi barco a la vista definitivamente se volvió mi favorito y el de Henry. David solo preguntó si podía pagarlo, y respondí con un fabuloso "por supuesto". El lugar ya esta amoblado lo que nos facilitaba todo realmente. El alquiler del lugar lo hicimos realmente rápido, tener de tu lado a la realeza de Storybrooke facilita todo en la vida. David regresó al loft a cuidar de Neal, ya que Red necesitaba volver al trabajo, e iba a ir adelantando la mudanza de Emma por nosotros.

Henry sugirió conseguir algunas cosas que a su mamá le gustaría tener en el nuevo departamento, y hacerlo habitable con comida, cosméticos y artículos de limpieza. Yo tomé cada sugerencia del muchacho, porque estaba contento ayudando de alguna forma y no quería quitárselo, pero yo no estaba tan emocionado por el momento en el que indicase a la oscura Emma que tendría que vivir conmigo como castigo, no es la forma en la que me hubiese gustado compartir un hogar con ella.

Al final de la tarde todo estaba listo, las cosas de Emma en una maleta en la habitación principal, la cual evidentemente sería la de ella. Yo traje mis pocas pertenencias del hostal y como buen pirata ya había conseguido un buen escondite para la daga, solo en caso de que fuese necesario, porque la mantendría conmigo todo el tiempo. Había un tercera habitación pequeña que Henry había tomado como suya, era algo como un estudio con un sofá cama, y aunque le insistí para que tomase mi habitación, argumentó que no cree que Regina lo deje quedarse a dormir allí hasta que Emma volviese a ser ella misma, y cuando eso pasara, seguramente mi cuarto estaría disponible, no discutí su punto, en el fondo digamos que eventualmente esa sería la idea, porque cuando salgamos de todo este embrollo, me voy a casar con esa mujer, si es que ella me lo permite.

Tocaron la puerta y Henry que estaba en la cocina guardando comida en el refrigerador, corrió a abrirla, yo salí de mi habitación, donde estaba ubicando cada una de mis cosas. En la puerta estaban David, Mary Margaret y Regina.

"Lindo lugar" dijo Regina con admiración entrando en el departamento, seguida por los padres de Emma.

"Realmente es muy bonito Killian" dijo Mary Margaret mirando en mi dirección.

"Un castillo para una princesa" dije con una sonrisa.

"Bien, vayamos al grano. Antes de invocar a Emma creo que debemos prepararnos para todo, y con eso quiero decir que debemos preparar este lugar. Digamos que los próximos días será la prisión de Emma" dijo Regina y yo miré a los demás un poco confundido.

"Regina sugirió colocar un embrujo que no permita a Emma salir de aquí tan pronto como entre" aclaró David.

"Solo es por uno días, solo de forma preventiva. Necesitamos conocer a esta entidad oscura que es ahora Emma Swan" agregó Regina, la miré con seriedad y asentí.

"Henry, ponte detrás de Regina" agregó Mary Margaret, a lo que Henry hizo una mala cara "Emma no va a lastimarte, pero me parece bien que dejemos a Killian y Regina manejar esta situación" el muchacho se movió a donde le indicaron. Todos dieron un par de pasos atrás y Regina comenzó a mover sus manos, una luz morada cubrió cada pared puerta y ventana.

"Esto la mantendrá dentro de este departamento hasta que nos sintamos seguros" dijo Regina al finalizar y luego agregó "cuando esté listo Capitán", asentí y saqué de mi chaqueta la daga, la coloqué frente a mi cara, cerré los ojos por un momento para concentrarme, al abrirlos de nuevo dije

"Emma Swan, te invoco" en el espacio que había entre todos los demás y yo un humo dorado oscuro apareció y se desvaneció dejándola frente a nosotros.

"Hook" dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma miró a su alrededor, sus ojos se fijaron en Henry pero no dijo nada, todos guardamos silencio. De pronto intentó desaparecer, pero el embrujo de Regina estaba funcionando perfectamente y el humo dorado en el que intento desaparecer se había disipado y ella seguía frente a nosotros, lució confundida por un segundo, pero su mirada se posó en Regina "¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó molesta. Pero antes de que Regina pudiera dar respuesta Mary Margaret dio un paso al frente.

"Emma, esté será tu nuevo hogar, necesitábamos hacer algo para proteger…"

"¿a todos de mi?" interrumpió a su madre.

"Para protegerte a ti" respondió David en seguida. Emma miró a su alrededor asimilando el lugar en el que se encontraba.

"Linda prisión" respondió con petulancia. "Hagan lo que crean que deben hacer, eso no va a cambiar lo que ahora soy"

"Eso tampoco va a cambiar quien realmente eres" respondió Mary Margaret con dulzura.

"¿Ya van a empezar con lo de la esperanza? ¿En serio?" dijo volteando los ojos, luego posó la mirada en Regina y agregó "¿Cómo has podido soportar esto tanto tiempo? "

"Intenté matarla durante muchos años, pero aprendí a comprender a tu madre" respondió Regina dándole una media sonrisa.

"Mamá, nada que digas o hagas logrará que deje de amarte y admirarte como lo hago, aún eres la salvadora, solo que esta vez necesitas ser salvada" dijo Henry dando un pasó al frente. Emma lo miró fijo por unos segundos antes de responder en forma burlona.

"Mira niño, definitivamente hay mucho más que admirar de mi ahora, pero no te recomiendo que te dejes embaucar por tu abuela, eso de la esperanza nunca ha ayudado a nadie".

"Emma" reprendió Mary Margaret

"Silencio" dije a la daga cuando vi que ella se preparaba para decir alguna otra cosa hiriente a su familia. "Silencio y escucha" ordené, ella hizo silencio. Esta gente necesitaba decir algunas cosas a esta mujer, yo quizás tendría muchas horas para hacerlo.

"Emma, vivirás en este lugar con Hook. No estoy muy emocionado al respecto pero no confiaría tu vida a alguien más" anunció David.

"Te amamos, y utilizando unas palabras que hace poco usaste para mí, sin importar lo que pase y lo que hagas hay algo que no puedo cambiar y es que eres mi hija. Y siempre estaré para ti" agregó Mary Margaret

"Y yo tu hijo. Vendré tan seguido como pueda" añadió Henry.

"Es hora de irnos" anunció Regina mirando con cuidado a Emma, con un poco de reina malvada en su mirada.

Todos caminaron hacia la puerta, cuando todos estuvieron fuera de su camino Emma caminó hacia la gran ventana, la miré por unos segundos y volví mi atención a las personas que se iban. Caminé fuera del departamento junto a ellos. Mary Margaret ya estaba bajando las escaleras seguida por Henry y Regina. David esperó por mí fuera y me hablo casi en un susurro "Creo que lo que discutimos esta tarde es un buen plan de acción esta noche, solo por prudencia. Solo por esta noche"

"Está bien compañero" respondí en un susurro mientras entregaba la daga a David .

"No podrás lastimar a Killian Jones ni a ninguna otra persona" dijo David a la daga, luego la guardo en su chaqueta. "solo por esta noche Hook, necesitamos saber si podemos confiar en ella, que no intentará robarla" dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

"Yo no creo que en estas circunstancias podamos confiar en ella del todo. Yo que tú la escondería muy bien, no sé si este embrujo de Regina sea resistente" agregué en un susurro, David asintió.

"Será una noche larga, mucha fortaleza Hook" dijo David antes de dar la vuelta y bajar la escalera. Cuando estuve solo miré el piso y suspiré, en definitiva lo sería, pero cuando menos la tenía conmigo. Miré la puerta, tenía que ser muy pirata esta noche, es la única manera. Entré al departamento, ella aún estaba mirando por la ventana de espaldas a mí, aún vestía toda de negro, lo que resaltaba de una forma muy halagadora cada curva de su cuerpo y su dorado cabello. Di algunos pasos hacia ella, me paré en seco cuando habló.

"¿Me tienes miedo Hook? Sentí como alguien me ordenó que no te lastime" preguntó burlona. Ahí estaba su voz, su cuerpo, pero en definitiva no su actitud.

"No creo que le haya tenido miedo a algo en toda mi vida, no voy a empezar con tenerle miedo a una mujer" yo podía y sabía jugar este juego. "Pero los demás no confían tanto en ti como yo"

"Todavía tengo mi superpoder, y creo que más refinado…inténtalo de nuevo" dijo, yo continúe caminando y me paré junto a ella.

"Ok, no confío en ti del todo. Pero te aseguro que confío en ti más que los demás" sentí su mirada en el cuello, pero seguí mirando al frente.

"Eres hermoso. ¿Alguna vez te lo había dicho?" lo dijo pensativa. Esto me hizo voltear, en seguida nuestras miradas se encontraron.

"No creo que alguna vez lo hayas dicho amor. Pero nunca he sido ignorante de tu admiración hacia mí. Desde el día que nos conocimos"

"¿Cuando puse un cuchillo en tu garganta? ¿O cuando te amarré y llamé a los ogros?" preguntó con una media sonrisa levantando una ceja, aún nos mirábamos fijamente, y aunque sus ojos eran los mismos, lo que reflejaban era diferente, había vacio, desesperanza y oscuridad en su mirada, difícil de describir.

"Antes de eso. Desde la primera mirada que me diste, siempre he sabido identificar la admiración de una jovencita hacia mí desde la primera mirada. Pero me lo confirmaste cuando me traicionaste y me dejaste en el castillo del gigante"

"¿Y cómo se supone que lo confirmé?" preguntó ligeramente confundida.

"Tus palabras 'No puedo permitirme estar equivocada sobre ti'" repetí y comencé a mirar por la ventana nuevamente. Siguió mirándome unos segundos más y luego volvió su mirada a la ventana también.

"Me alegra que aún recuerdes nuestra historia" dije calmadamente luego de unos segundos de silencio.

"Sigo estando aquí Hook, solo más poderosa y posiblemente más violenta…Y creo que escogieron la mejor niñera, no creo que hubiese tolerado mucho tiempo a príncipe y princesa perfectos…Creo que entiendo mucho mejora Regina ahora"

"¿Y qué opinas de Henry?" pregunté con curiosidad

"Es mi hijo, le toleraría muchas cosas" respondió con tranquilidad. "¿De quién es este lugar?" preguntó de pronto.

"Mío " respondí y luego agregué mirándola "Y tuyo". Volteó hacia mi sorprendida.

"¿Tenemos un apartamento? Espero que compartamos los gastos, se ve costoso" respondió coqueta.

"No, no compartimos gastos"

"¿Yo pago todo?" pregunto fingiéndose ofendida

"No, yo pago todo" respondí levantando una ceja y dándole una media sonrisa.

"¿Tengo un novio adinerado?¿Por qué nunca lo supe?"

"No quería que me valoraras por mi dinero" respondí siguiéndole el juego. Sin darnos cuenta estábamos cada vez más cerca. Su cara estaba a poco centímetros de la mía y agregó.

"Me das un tour" y comenzó a alejarse. En este momento supe que esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé, yo no era ningún tonto, tenía la versión más pirata de ella frente a mí, debía ser fuerte, he sido pirata más tiempo que ella, siglos. La seguí y comencé mostrándole el baño, el armario, la cocina, y finalmente su habitación. Sobre la cama estaban una maleta y una caja que contenían sus pertenecías. Echó un ojo a la caja, miró alrededor, revisó el armario y finalmente preguntó "¿Y tus cosas?"

"Están en mi habitación" respondí

"¿Tu habitación y mi habitación no son la misma?" preguntó sorprendida "Habría esperado más de ti Pirata".

"Pirata, pero siempre un caballero".

Con un movimiento de su mano su maleta estaba vacía, el armario lucía lleno y todo parecía estar en su lugar. Insistió en que seguramente no utilizaría su vieja ropa, porque no compaginaba con su nuevo yo. Declaró tener hambre, se sentó en el mesón frente a mí mirándome sacar ingredientes de la nevera, haría unos sándwiches, en otro momento le haría una mejor comida, no sé si por frustración de verme andar lento por la cocina con una sola mano, de nuevo hizo un movimiento con su mano y aparecieron en la mesa dos platos, cada uno con su respectivo sándwich.

"¿No vas a dejar que te terminé de preparar la cena?" pregunté frustrado.

"Ya la cena está servida" dijo bajando del banco del mesón y caminando hacia la mesa.

"Me resultaría más agradable la magia si la usas para recoger los platos al final" dejé todo como estaba y me senté en mi lugar en la mesa frente a ella.

"Realmente estoy famélica. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí" respondió tomando el sándwich en sus manos. La miré, por un segundo se veía tan doméstica. Estaba empezando a comprender que sus emociones eran un sube y baja. Mi teléfono sonó brevemente, saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y miré la pantalla, un mensaje de David preguntando si todo estaba bien, respondí que así era, que estaba en este momento comiendo y escuché su voz "¿Tengo que ponerme celosa o solo son mis padres preguntando por mí?"

"Tus padres. Y no te preocupes amor, me gustan las mujeres complicadas, no hay más de esas en Storybrooke"

"Yo sé muy bien lo que te he hecho sufrir todo este tiempo, no te culparía si conseguiste con quien cubrir tus….necesidades" dijo mirando su comida y luego dando un gran mordisco. En seguida no supe que responder, me quedé pensando mientras la miraba, ¿Acaso durante todo este tiempo que estuve detrás de ella, ella ha pensado de esta manera? Entonces habló "¿No tienes hambre? No has tocado la comida". Yo aún la miraba fijo y finalmente me miró a los ojos.

"¿De verdad crees que necesito cubrir mis 'necesidades' con alguien más? Porque creo que no entiendes bien de mis necesidades"

Puso el sándwich en el plato "Creo que he sido una insufrible contigo, esta nueva versión de mí no tiene miedo a nada, y creo que también me ha hecho más honesta conmigo misma. Y las razón por las que te mantuve a cierta distancia fue por miedo, miedo a lo que sentí desde el momento que te vi, creo que nunca estuve tan atraída por alguien tan rápido, tienes razón, desde el momento que te vi. Entonces comenzaste a hablar mientras subíamos el tallo de los frijoles y supe que estaba en problemas. Pero ahora, luego de ver toda nuestra historia desde otra perspectiva, te veo como un pirata inofensivo, que hace más ruido que daño, no puedo decir que respeto eso. Aún me siento profundamente atraída por ti, pero con respecto a lo que sentía, no puedo decir que me sienta así justo ahora." Termino de hablar y volvió a su sándwich.

"No me preocupo por 'justo ahora', porque justo ahora tampoco me siento muy sentimental con respecto a ti. Y para tu información, ya que me pareces algo curiosa, no he necesitado cubrir ninguna necesidad con alguien más, tengo las manos llenas contigo" respondí con tranquilidad y luego volví a mi comida. Ella se quedo en silencio, estudiándome, utilizando su superpoder en mí.

"¿Ni siquiera cuando volviste a la vida de pirata durante un año en el bosque encantado?" preguntó, me hizo sentir un poco de tristeza darme cuenta que ella siempre ha pensado todo esto, solo que nunca se atrevió a decirlo, mucho menos preguntarlo. La miré y mientras masticaba negué con la cabeza. "¿En serio? Yo tuve un novio 8 meses, ¿Quieres que piense que posiblemente yo cubrí mis necesidades y tu no?" Eso fue un golpe duro, bajé el sándwich y la miré a los ojos, no iba a permitir que me manipulase de esta manera.

"No, ni siquiera cuando volví a la vida de pirata, no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Oportunidades tuve, pero no las quise tomar. Y créeme amor, no necesito disfrazar verdades para hacerte pensar algo que te pueda lastimar" me miró con atención, pareció frustrada por mi falta de reacción, quería manipularme y no se lo haría tan fácil.

Continuamos comiendo en silencio, cuando habíamos terminado volvió a hablar "Yo casi lo hice" la miré confundido y continúo "Casi cubrí mis necesidades con Walsh"

"¿Casi lo haces con un mono volador?" pregunté con una sonrisa, ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas y yo la seguí. Cuando las risas pararon pregunté con una curiosidad genuina "¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" esta conversación me estaba matando, pero después que abres esa caja de pandora no hay vuelta atrás.

"Algo no se sentía bien en el momento, culpé a mis temores, poco sabía que todo era una mentira, hasta él" respondió con honestidad. Luego me miró fijo a los ojos y dijo "Quiero irme a descansar" asentí, se puso de pie. La seguí con la mirada hasta que entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta, solté un largo suspiro y me puse de pie, recogí los platos y cuando entraba la cocina de pronto los paltos desaparecieron de mis manos y aparecieron limpios en su lugar, la comida había desaparecido del mesón, posiblemente en su lugar en la nevera. Sonreí y me dirigí a mi habitación, yo también estaba agotado.


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba cansado, pero no podía dormir. Me preocupaba que al despertar no pudiera conseguirla en ningún lugar en el apartamento. Prefiero pasar el tiempo con esta Emma odiosa que no saber dónde está, poco a poco el cansancio me fue venciendo, pero antes de haberme dormido del todo sentí como se hundió el colchón, alguien se había subido a la cama. Abrí los ojos rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que alguien se sentaba sobre mí con cada pierna a la altura de mi cadera, mis ojos se encontraron con lo de Emma. "¿Qué haces?" pregunté confundido.

"Me sentía sola" respondió con una sonrisa, entonces acercó su cara a la mía y me besó, me besó con violencia, como alguien que moría de sed y estaba probando agua. Respondí el beso instintivamente, de pronto empezó a mover sus manos, intentaba remover mi franela, no paraba de besarme, sostuve una de sus manos con la mía, pero no podía sostener la otra, prefiero dormir sin el garfio para evitar accidentes, entonces utilicé todo mi cuerpo para detenerla, con un solo movimiento la empujé y logré voltearnos quedando encima de ella aprisionándola contra la cama. En la confusión logré sostener sus dos manos con la mía y las coloque por encima de su cabeza.

"¿A qué juegas amor?" pregunté con el ceño fruncido

"Un juego que ambos disfrutaremos"

"Esta no eres tú" respondí y di un casto y corto beso a su boca.

"Soy yo, una yo más divertida" respondió aún sonriente, intentó besarme pero alejé mi cara, esto le hizo fruncir el ceño "Creí entender que la única necesidad que tienes es de mí". La miré fijo y sonreí.

"Y así es, pero tú no estás aquí sola. Estas acompañada de un montón de basura que la oscuridad te hace creer que eres o quieres" me miró fijo y no dijo nada "Este es un paso que no hemos dado y no pienso darlo contigo en este estado, sería como tomar algo que no me ha sido dado"

"Te lo estoy ofreciendo"

"Si yo solo hubiese querido acostarme contigo esto lo hubiésemos hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero yo quiero hacerte el amor un día Swan, un día en el que los dos estemos total y completamente enamorados el uno del otro"

"¿Ya no estás enamorado de mí?" preguntó molesta.

"¿Lo estás tú?" pregunté como respuesta, me miró y pude ver en su mirada que quería responder, pero no pudo y decidió no hacerlo.

"¿Y si nunca vuelvo a ser la Emma de la que te enamoraste? ¿Me dejarías?" preguntó, solo pude ver curiosidad en su mirada.

"Todavía eres la Emma de la que me enamoré, lo que sentías por mí está ahí en algún lugar, cuando lo consigas de nuevo podemos tener de nuevo está conversación. Y no te preocupes amor, voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos por ayudarte a conseguirlo" me escuchó con atención, tomé una de sus manos y la llevé hasta mi boca y puse un beso en ella, la solté y me acosté de nuevo en la cama junto a ella mirando el techo.

Emma se sentó en la cama dándome la espalda, ni siquiera había notado antes que traía puesto, era una ropa interior moderna, de esas pequeñas que había visto en algunas ventanas de tiendas en Nueva York, se puso de pie. Llevó sus manos a su espalda y soltó los pequeños ganchos que sostenían la pieza que cubría sus pechos, se volteó y tiró sobre mí la pieza, ni que quisiera podía ignorar lo que estaba pasando frente a mí. Di una mirada rápida a su cuerpo, pero me esforcé por mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos, se sonrío y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba por salir se volteó hacia mí.

"Por cierto, me avergonzaba admitirlo pero mientras estuviste casi un año llorando por mí en el bosque encantado, lo hice con el mono volador muchas veces" me guiñó el ojo y salió por la puerta. Cuando escuché que entró y cerró la puerta de su habitación lancé un puñetazo fuerte a la cama. Lo que me molestaba no era lo que acababa de decir, estaba molesto con toda esta situación en general, había que conseguir al mago lo más pronto posible.

Desperté en la mañana, escuché ruido en la cocina. Necesitaba salir hoy de este apartamento, necesitaba que alguien más pasara un rato con ella. Tomé mi tlf y vi la hora, 7a.m. Marque el botón de David, repicó un par de veces y atendió "¿Todo bien Hook?"

"Maravillosamente" respondí con sarcasmo "Necesitamos hablar"

"¿Quieres que mandé a alguien allí?" pregunto.

"Yo preferiría que no, solo para estar seguros ordénale no intentar dejar el apartamento. Nos vemos en 15 mins en Granny's" David asintió y dejé el teléfono, tomé un baño rápido, me vestí y salí a la sala, Emma estaba en la cocina de espaldas, di un vistazo rápido, noté que estaba usando la tostadora, seguramente estaba cocinando uno de esos pasteles dulces que tanto le gustan.

"¿Quieres un poptart?" preguntó sin voltear aún.

"No gracias, voy a salir. Nos vemos más tarde" dije mientras arreglaba el botón de manga de mi camisa con el garfio y los dientes, se acercó a mí y empujó el garfio.

"¿Ahora soy una ama de casa?" preguntó mientras cerraba los dos botones. "¿Quieres la cena lista para cuando llegues esta noche?" preguntó nuevamente, se acercó y me dio un beso suave en la boca.

"No exactamente, pero tengo que reunirme con tu familia. Traeré el almuerzo y comeremos juntos" quité con el garfio un cabello de su cara y lo coloqué detrás de su oreja, luego besé su frente y caminé hacia la puerta. Cuando ya iba a salir escuché su voz.

"Disculpa lo de anoche" me volteé y la miré "Sólo pensé qué…"

"Está bien amor, no te preocupes" ella asintió y yo le asentí de vuelta.

Llegué al comedor de Granny's, ya David estaba en el lugar, tan pronto me senté frente a él me preguntó que tal estuvo la noche, lo miré fijo me provocó reír y solo respondí "Interesante. Es una montaña rusa tener una conversación con ella, es sarcástica, dura, manipuladora…. Pero sigue siendo ella, solo cubierta con una terrible actitud"

"Mary Margaret quiere ir a verla"

"Creo que por el bien de todos no es mala idea preguntarle a ella misma si quiere visitas ¿Qué ha pasado con los demás? ¿Han conseguido algo?"

"Belle aún está investigando, al parecer a conseguido bastante información. Regina y Mary Margaret estuvieron ayer junto el aprendiz buscando algún portal en la mansión. El portal de Arendelle fue posible porque Gold recreó la magia que trajo a la reina de las nieves a este mundo. Sin embargo, el aprendiz y Regina están trabajando aún en la mansión. Esa mansión apareció con la segunda maldición, la que invocamos Mary Margaret y yo, según confesó el aprendiz, él junto al Mago fueron arrastrados por la segunda maldición a este mundo. Pero el nunca vio al mago o sintió su magia desde que está aquí, hay una posibilidad que haya vuelto a Camelot por medio de un portal"

"¿Y cómo está tan seguro que volvió a Camelot?"

"Mary Margaret hizo esa misma pregunta al aprendiz. Antes de ser arrastrados por la maldición, Merlin indicó al aprendiz sus planes de volver a Camelot. Si vamos a empezar buscando en algún lugar, ese lugar será Camelot"

"No quiero imponerme, pero me gustaría tener la daga de vuelta" dije con seriedad.

"Me imagine que la querrías de vuelta" me pasó su chaqueta mientras miraba alrededor, en la chaqueta se encontraba la daga, no quería sacarla en un lugar tan público, aprecié su discreción. Con cuidado la saqué de su chaqueta y la pasé a la mía.

Luego de desayunar David se fue a la estación de policía y yo me encaminé a la biblioteca. En el lugar estaban Robin y Belle sentados en una mesa, rodeados de libros, cada uno leyendo y tomando anotaciones. "Hola Killian, ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Belle levantando la vista de su libro. Robin hizo lo mismo y dio un saludo silente.

"He estado mejor. ¿Cómo va la investigación? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Tú tienes el trabajo más pesado de todos, yo sé muy bien por lo que estás pasando. He estado en tu lugar" respondió mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba, le devolví una sonrisa triste "¿Quieres hablar?" asentí, ella se volteó hacia Robin "Voy a dar una vuelta con Killian, ¿Te molesta si te dejo solo un rato?" Robin asintió con una sonrisa y volvió su atención al libro. Belle tomó una chaqueta y salimos del lugar, mi dirección favorita para caminar siempre es hacia el puerto. Hicimos todo el camino hasta allí en silencio, Belle esperaba que yo dijera la primera palabra, cuando nunca hablé, ella tomó la iniciativa.

"¿Cómo están las cosas con Emma?" preguntó.

"Muy extrañas"

"Yo nunca conocí a Rumple antes de que fuera el Sr. Oscuro. No tuve punto de comparación, pero siempre supe que aún en él había un buen hombre, podía verlo. Debe ser difícil tener el contraste con la persona que ella era y la que es ahora" yo asentí en silencio. "¿Aún puedes ver algo de la Emma que conocías en ella?"

"Si, aún está ahí"

"Entonces todo va a estar bien, debes ser fuerte y recordarle a ella la persona que tu sabes que es. Y estoy segura que Henry te ayudará muchísimo con eso. No lo alejen de ella" asentí.

"¿Crees que aún sienta lo mismo por mí?" pregunté.

"Ella todavía tiene la capacidad de amar, es tu trabajo recordárselo. Y recordarle lo que siente por ti" dijo mientras me tomaba por el brazo deteniendo mi paso para que la viera mientras lo decía "Tu y Emma tienen una relación de respeto y admiración mutua. Para Rumple yo siempre fui un inferior, el tomó cada decisión por mí. Ustedes toman decisiones juntos, enfrentan monstruos y brujas juntos, son un equipo y lo han sido durante mucho tiempo, no puedo hablar por ella, pero no creo que se sienta cómoda sin ti, aunque no quiera admitir lo que siente por ti"

"Cuando finalmente lo admitió, volvemos al principio" dije molesto.

"Al menos sabes lo que siente por ti. Y está ahí dentro de ella" dijo con una sonrisa, me apretó suavemente el brazo que me sostenía antes de soltarlo.

"Yo no tuve tiempo de decírselo de vuelta" admití mientras retomaba el paso.

"Pronto tendrás la oportunidad, no pierdas la fé"

Luego de ir por el almuerzo. Volví al departamento, no sabía si encontraría todo en su lugar o decidió redecorar haciendo un desastre, o si aún estaba ahí. Abrí la puerta, entré todo parecía estar en su lugar, ella no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista "Oye Hook, no nací para ser Ama de Casa, ¿hasta cuando me vas a tener encerrada aquí?" apareció en la puerta de la habitación y se recostó del marco de la misma, vestía únicamente la camisa negra que yo usaba antes con el traje de Pirata.

"Siempre has sido una mujer decidida, sabes lo que quieres y haces lo que sea para conseguirlo. Me halaga mucho ser tu nuevo proyecto" dije con una sonrisa mientras la admiraba ahí de pies descalzos, algo me decía que la única prenda en su cuerpo era esa camisa que le llegaba casi a las rodillas, la parte abierta de la camisa le llegaba hasta el ombligo, un movimiento brusco y sus pechos serían descubiertos.

"No hay mucho más que hacer en este lugar"

"¿Y ya no te gusta tu propia ropa?"

"No, mi novio adinerado debería llevarme de compras"

"¿Tienes hambre? Traje comida" dije señalando la bolsa en mi mano.

"¿Grilled Cheese y Aros de cebolla?" preguntó mientras se acercaba, asentí. Tomó la bolsa de mis manos, y me besó dulcemente en la boca. Se separó y me miró fijo a los ojos con una sonrisa y luego me dio la espalda encaminándose a la cocina. No soy ningún tonto, ella iba a probar un enfoque diferente, está amabilidad no era más que otra forma de seducirme, una más peligrosa. Mientras ella servía la comida yo dejé en mi habitación los libros, la daga la coloque en un lugar seguro, volví a la sala y nos sentamos a comer en la mesa uno frente al otro nuevamente.

"¿Qué son esos libros que trajiste contigo?" preguntó.

"Nada importante" me miró con cuidado, ya sabía que estaba mintiendo "Unos libros sobre la daga y tu…condición" volvió a su comida y luego preguntó

"¿Qué hiciste toda la mañana?"

"Desayuné con tu padre, luego estuve en la biblioteca, finalmente fui a buscarnos almuerzo y ahora estoy aquí" resumí mi mañana. "Tus padres y Henry quieren venir a verte" hizo una mala cara. "Son tu familia, ni siquiera voy a intentar mantenerlos alejados"

"Diles que vengan esta noche" respondió de mala gana. Asentí, terminamos de comer. Yo me puse de pie y recogí los platos, ella los quitó de mis manos, los colocó nuevamente sobre la mesa, me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta el sofá, metió su mano en mi bolsillo y sacó mi teléfono. Luego me dio un ligero empujoncito indicándome que tomara asiento, me senté, yo observaba con cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos, luego se sentó en mi regazo de frente a mí, con cada pierna a un lado de la mía y preguntó "¿Tienes el número de Henry aquí?" asentí, ella busco en la agenda y marcó, lo colocó en altavoz.

"¿Killian?" se escuchó la voz de Henry en el dispositivo.

"Hola Henry, soy yo" mientras hablaba, con la mano libre comenzó a acariciar mi rostro.

"¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?"

"Si Henry, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien mamá, pero te extraño mucho"

"Yo también. Llama a tus abuelos y diles que pueden venir contigo esta noche"

"Está bien mamá, nos vemos esta noche" el muchacho colgó el teléfono, y Emma volvió su atención nuevamente a mí.

"Listo, hoy atendemos a la familia" dijo con sarcasmo.

"¿Prometes portarte bien?" pregunté, ella se sonrío.

"Solo si tú me prometes algo"

"¿Ahora haces tratos como el cocodrilo?"

"Ahora yo soy el cocodrilo" respondió seductoramente.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunte cauteloso

"Tú sabes que quiero" respondió y se movió de tal manera que su cuerpo se rozó contra el mío, estoy seguro que me sonroje.

"Ya hablamos sobre esto"

"Tú sigues diciendo No, pero tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa" y miró hacia abajo. La tomé por la cintura y cuando la iba a levantar para quitármela de encima se me abalanzó, me besó con furia, se aferró a mi cuello con fuerza. Por instinto o debilidad mis brazos rodearon su cintura y la apreté fuerte contra mi cuerpo mientras respondía sus besos. Mi mano fácilmente encontró su pecho desnudo, lo acaricié entonces escuché uno de los sonidos más dulces y peligrosos del mundo, un suave gemido. Solté su pecho y dejé su boca buscando aire, ella presionó su frente de la mía, yo cerré los ojos, necesitaba encontrar mi autocontrol o se lo haría en este sofá toda la tarde.

Abrí los ojos, tenía frente a mi sus pechos, acomodé la camisa para taparla y la miré a los ojos "No juegues conmigo Swan" ella también estaba sonrojada, la tomé por la cintura, la levanté y la dejé a un lado, me puse de pie y recosté un mano de la pared junto a la ventana mientras retomaba la compostura, miré al frente hacia el horizonte que normalmente me calma, no sé si en este tipo de situación me funcione. Sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura desde atrás y sentí su cabeza recostarse en mi espalda, podía sentir como ella también esta tratando de nivelar su respiración.

"No estoy jugando contigo, no lo puedo controlar. Creo que reprimí por tanto tiempo mi deseo por ti, que ahora que estoy libre de culpas y temores, no puedo pensar en otra cosa" dijo con dulzura sin soltarme de su abrazo. Aquí yo navegando el océano de emociones más caprichoso del mundo, aún no tenía 24 horas con ella y ya conocía por lo menos 4 alteregos, la odiosa, la dulce, la sarcástica, la seductora, y sé que faltan más por darse conocer.

"No puedo Emma….Me estás haciendo muy difícil vivir contigo" dije aún con el corazón acelerado.

"¿No puedes o no quieres?" preguntó soltándome bruscamente, me volteé a mirarla "Seguramente a Belle no le niegas nada ¿Te vas a vivir con ella o me vas a correr para traerla a este lugar? Es muy conveniente ya que Gold está prácticamente en coma"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?" respondí confundido frunciendo el ceño.

"La trajiste de paseo por el puerto esta mañana, ¿es ahí donde tienen su cita diaria? ¿Olvidaste que ahora vives aquí cerca y que yo podría verlo todo?" preguntó iracunda

"¿Cita?….¿De qué hablas?"

"Te vi caminar con ella por el puerto, de forma muy cariñosa, le dabas toda tu atención, me resultó sospechoso, luego te pregunté que habías hecho en la mañana y decidiste dejar esa parte fuera. Eso le da mucho sentido a que ahora me rechaces, antes si no te detenía tu hubieses ido por todo ahora a cada oportunidad me rechazas, ¿Es qué ahora soy muy oscura para ti y buscaste a la primera cosa indefensa que se te atravesó?" me miraba desafiante, yo estaba total y completamente confundido.

"¿Estas celosa porque me viste con Belle caminar por el puerto? ¿Sabes lo ridículo que suena todo esto?" voltee mi mirada de vuelta a la ventana y a lo lejos se veía el lugar por el que esta mañana había paseado con Belle. Hice quizás las dos preguntas más equivocadas que podía haber hecho en esta situación. Emma agarró de una mesa que estaba cerca de ella un pequeño jarrón y lo lanzó en mi dirección, me agaché y estalló en mil pedazos contra la columna que sostiene la ventana.

Me puse de pie y nos miramos fijamente, los dos de forma desafiante. Me acerqué con paso firme, ella no se movió, cuando estuve frente a ella con mi mano sostuve su cuello, el otro brazo lo rodee con cuidado por su cintura y la empuje hacia mí, la besé apasionadamente, usé toda mi frustración en ese beso. Bajé mi brazo y lo coloqué detrás de sus rodillas antes de levantarla, sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello, la llevé a la habitación sin dejar de besarla.


	5. Chapter 5

La recosté en su cama sin dejar de besarla, no soltó mi cuello, tuve que acostarme a su lado como pude, nuestras piernas se entrelazaron, ella se apretó con fuerza a mi cuerpo. Yo removí el garfio y lo tiré al piso, cuando hice eso dejo de besarme y me miró interrogante "No tengo intención de lastimarte sin darme cuenta" respondí la pregunta que no hizo en voz alta. Nos miramos a los ojos por varios segundos "¿De verdad crees que te engañaría? ¿Con Belle?" pregunté

"No lo sé, no puedo controlar esas ideas deprimentes que se forman en mi mente" respondió, había notado que cuando estamos así de cerca la sentía más vulnerable, más parecida a la vieja Emma, pero también había notado que no duraba mucho tiempo, tenía que aprovechar cada valioso segundo de eso. Me besó suave y apasionadamente, sin prisa, la apreté fuerte contra mi cuerpo y comenzó a moverse, iba a colocarse sobre mí y la detuve, me coloqué yo sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Mi única mano se desplazo desde su cintura por todo el lateral de su cuerpo hasta llegar más abajo de su rodilla, elevando su pierna a mi cadera. Estaba perdido, estaba jugando con fuego y me estaba quemando, besé su quijada, su cuello, seguí bajando y me encontré con la poca resistencia que la camisa que usaba me dio para besar su pecho, gimió suavemente. Ella bajó sus manos y comenzó a desabotonar mi chaleco, y siguió bajando hasta llegar al botón de mi pantalón, ya no había vuelta atrás.

De pronto, sonó la puerta principal del apartamento, alguien había venido a visitarnos. Sus manos detuvieron su trabajo tratando de desvestirme, yo me detuve enseguida y la miré a los ojos. Volvieron a tocar, me puse de pie y ella no opuso resistencia "Vístete con tu ropa, y sal cuando estés lista, por favor…No quiero ser asesinado por tu padre hoy, y ese posiblemente es él" Mientras salía de la habitación abotoné nuevamente mi pantalón, cerré los botones del chaleco olvidando seguramente en el apuro algún botón, organice mi cabello con la mano, todo parecía en su lugar, menos el garfio, mierda. Me iba a devolver al cuarto y volvió a sonar la puerta, decidí dejarlo así y abrí.

Tenía frente a mí a Mary Margaret con el bebé Neal en una especia de cesta moderna. "Ya me estaba preocupando" dijo y me miro de arriba abajo, mi camisa estaba por fuera del pantalón, el chaleco no estaba completamente abotonado, y seguramente mi cabello no estaba completamente peinado. Pensándolo bien, debí mirarme en un espejo antes de abrir la puerta. Pero estaba algo feliz de que alguien hubiese llegado, me salvó de la locura, aún cuando no lucía lo suficientemente presentable para recibir a la madre de mi novia y mucho menos a la princesa Blancanieves, necesitaba la cordura que la presencia de otra persona podría devolver a este hogar.

"Todo bien, pasa adelante" ella dio un paso al frente y colocó al bebé en la mesa.

"¿Acaban de comer?" preguntó fijándose en los platos sucios aún en la mesa.

"Hace un rato" respondí ella miró a su alrededor y notó el montón de vidrios rotos del jarrón que Emma había estallado con la pared "¿Qué pasó aquí?"

"Sabes cómo este pirata puede ser insufrible" dijo Emma apareciendo en la puerta de su cuarto, gracias al cielo vestida con ropa presentable y con mi garfio en sus manos. Se acercó y me lo entregó, yo lo coloqué lo más rápido que pude. Mary Margaret observó cada movimiento.

"¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?" preguntó Mary Margaret echando un vistazo nuevamente a los pedazos de jarrón por el piso.

"Suerte que tiene de que me prohibieron lastimarlo y no pude usar magia. Ni siquiera pude apuntar bien esa cosa" respondió con sarcasmo, con un movimiento de su mano el pequeño jarrón estaba armado de nuevo y en su lugar original.

"Pensé que vendrían esta noche" agregué tratando de cambiar el tema. Mientras, comencé a recoger los platos para trasladarlos hasta el fregadero.

"Si, pero necesitaba verte Emma. Tan pronto Henry me llamó que habías aceptado vernos no pude esperar un segundo más, estaba cerca y decidí pasar un momento" respondió mirando a su hija, quién acariciaba la barriguita del bebé.

"Está bien, me alegra que hayas traído a mi hermano" respondió Emma sin dejar de mirar al bebé que mordía algún juguete plástico.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" preguntó Mary Margaret mirando primero a su hija y luego hacia mí. Emma asintió y caminó hacia su habitación "¿Podrías echar un ojo a Neal mientras hablo con mi hija?" me preguntó, yo asentí y salí de la cocina para acercarme al bebé . Mary Margaret entró a la habitación.

* * *

Al entrar en la habitación lo primero que Mary Margaret notó fue el desorden en la cama y contuvo una sonrisa, quizás todo esto hubiese hecho a David salir y dar un puñetazo a Hook, a ella de cierta forma le alegraba saber que todavía su hija sentía algo por su novio, porque él la salvaría de todo esto, como alguien que fue salvada por un beso de amor verdadero, esperaba que eventualmente su hija sería salvada de la misma forma. Emma estiró un poco las sabanas antes de sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó su madre.

"Un poco frustrada de que me tengan encerrada en este lugar, tampoco es que voy a salir a la calle a matar personas" respondió con aburrimiento.

"No estarás aquí para siempre, solo unos días. Puedo hablar con tu padre y con Regina, estoy segura que mientras Killian o alguien esté contigo todo el tiempo no habrá problemas" respondió su madre y Emma volteó los ojos sin mirarla. "¿Todo bien con Killian?"

"En realidad no iba tan mal hasta que tocaste la puerta"

"Emma, no te aproveches de lo que él siente por ti" reprendió su madre, Emma volvió a torcer los ojos "¿Y el jarrón roto?"

"La pasión del momento, luego supo disculparse" respondió Emma con una media sonrisa. Si Mary Margaret no hubiese sido su amiga antes de ser su madre se hubiese escandalizado un poco, sabía muy bien que en su condición Emma estaba diciéndole cosas que normalmente no le diría, y no había que perder tiempo en discutirlo o pensarlo mucho.

"Sólo ten cuidado, en 'la pasión del momento' podrías realmente lastimarlo" respondió Mary Margaret tratando de evitar un tono de reprimenda. "Henry está muy emocionado por venir a verte"

"Bien, discutamos entonces esta noche las condiciones de mi arresto domiciliario" respondió Emma irritada, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, su madre comprendió que era el fin de su conversación, por ahora.

* * *

Emma y su madre salieron de la habitación. Ella se sentó en el sofá, su madre se acercó a mí para recoger el bebé. Me pidió que la acompañara a la calle. Ya afuera comenzamos a hablar.

"¿Todo bien con Emma?" no respondí, solo asentí. Ella continúo indagando "¿Qué pasó?"

"Es muy temperamental, comenzó a gritarme que la dejaría por Belle, le dije que eso era ridículo y me arrojó la cosa" respondí con honestidad.

"¿Por Belle?¿De dónde sacó eso?" preguntó Mary Margaret asombrada.

"Pues me sorprendió tanto como a ti cuando lo escuché. No lo sé, esta mañana caminé con Belle por el puerto, ella se ofreció a darme consejo sobre su experiencia viviendo con un Dark One, Emma pudo vernos por la ventana, cuando volví me preguntó que había hecho durante la mañana no le dije específicamente que había estado en el puerto con Belle y sacó sus propias conclusiones" respondí perdido tratando de darle sentido, ella notó mi frustración.

"No le des más vueltas Killian, lo acabas de decir es muy temperamental, su mayor temor es que la abandonen, y debe estar acrecentado al máximo. Ten más cuidado de ahora en adelante con Belle, no queremos que fije en ella una especie de enemigo" asentí "nos vemos esta noche, advertiré a Henry y David sobre su temperamento".

Volví a subir al departamento, no estaba en la sala, me asomé en la puerta de su habitación y tampoco estaba. Me dirigí a la mía y la encontré acostada boca abajo ojeando los libros que traje de la biblioteca. Fui hasta la cama y me recosté junto a ella mirando hacia el techo, ella siguió leyendo. Tomé uno de los libros y comencé a leer, así como antes, sin silencios incómodos, simplemente haciéndonos compañía se nos fueron varias horas. No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido, desperté una o dos horas después, ella aún estaba a mi lado, dormida. La miré ahí tranquila dormida, y pretendí que todavía era la Emma que me ama, la Emma que perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo. ¿A quién quiero engañar? A esta Emma también la perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo, porque sigue siendo ella, me ha dado el regalo de pequeños momentos en los que la siento realmente conmigo, y me estoy volviendo adicto a ellos, soportaría millones de pataletas, gritos y jarrones rotos por un segundo de la Emma de la que me enamoré.

"No sabía que eras una especia de acosador" dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, me hizo sonreír.

"Es difícil dejar de admirar tu belleza" respondí y luego puse un beso en su cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos, se volteó de tal manera que quedamos los dos acostados uno frente al otro mirándonos.

"Mary Margaret se dio cuenta de lo que hacíamos" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Agradezco profundamente que no haya sido tu padre, tu madre por el contrario es una dama muy discreta" nos miramos en silencio, ella parecía que iba a comenzar a decir algo pero la interrumpí "Swan….no acepté la idea de conseguir este lugar para los dos para aprovecharme de ninguna manera" ella intentó alejarse de mí, posiblemente dejar la cama y la detuve, sostuve su cabeza con mi mano, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos "Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, permití que la perdida de seres queridos me convirtieran en el villano que fui durante tantos tiempo. El único propósito en mi vida durante siglos fue una venganza suicida, me encerré en mi mismo, pero ahora más que nunca no me arrepiento de nada, para bien o para mal esa venganza que me empujó a vivir durante tantos años me trajo a ti, quien estoy segura es el amor de mi vida, yo amé antes, pero nunca quise ser mejor hasta ahora, ser el héroe solo para merecerte. La única forma en la que yo veo posible que alguna vez te deje, será cuando este fuera de mis manos" Su mirada era dura pero no se apartó, ella no quería escuchar esto, no porque no sintiera nada, sino porque la hacía sentir.

"Ya no tienes que ser un héroe para merecerme, puedes seguir siendo el villano que durante tanto tiempo fuiste. Eso sería más cómodo para mí" respondió con voz baja y ronca. Su mirada seguía siendo dura, se puso de pie, no la detuve, salió de la habitación y escuché como cerró de un golpe la puerta de su habitación. Solté un suspiro y me fui a limpiar los platos que aún seguían sucios del almuerzo, pronto llegaría su familia.

Los Charming llegaron con Henry, sin el bebé Neal. Emma los esperaba de pie frente a la puerta, estaba ansiosa, podía notarlo, aunque lo negara mil veces, se moría por ver a Henry. Mary Margaret y David entendían que su hija no los recibiría con un abrazo, y ni siquiera lo intentaron, por otro lado a Henry nadie lo detendría, y yo aún no estaba seguro si ella se lo permitiría. Henry la miró con cuidado, ella abrió sus brazos dando una señal clara que lo necesitaba y él se abalanzó en sus brazos. En ese momento supe que Emma tenía salvación, y la salvaríamos.

Nos sentamos todos alrededor de la mesa, Henry y yo a cada lado de su madre. Emma fue directo al grano "Cuando podré salir de este lugar ¿Quiero volver a mi vida normal?" nos miramos los unos a los otros, hasta que David finalmente respondió.

"Lo hemos discutido, y mantenerte prisionera quizá no es la mejor opción" él la miraba fijo, ella mantenía esa mirada desafiante que podía ponerte los pelos de punta "Pero debes entender que tampoco puedes andar sola por ahí"

"Estar exiliada en el bosque esta luciendo cada vez mejor" respondió torciendo los ojos.

"Nos pediste sacarte de la oscuridad, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es mantener tu corazón limpio" respondió Mary Margaret.

"No tengo ninguna intención de ir por la vida asesinando personas" respondió como una adolescente caprichosa.

"Y yo no tengo ninguna intención de dejar a la suerte lo que pase con la primera persona que te haga irritar, y creo que hablo por todos aquí" agregué de inmediato, ella me miró con cuidado.

"Emma, solo queremos protegerte. Y aunque ese concepto te moleste, nada que digas nos alejará" Agregó David. Ella se puso de pie bruscamente y camino hacia la ventana, se puso de pie de espaldas a nosotros. Henry la siguió.

"¿Harías algo por mí?" preguntó el muchacho

"Lo que sea Henry" respondió ella sin dejar de mirar hacia el mar.

"Permítenos ayudarte, permite a tu familia hacer lo que considera mejor para ti. En este lugar estamos las personas que más te amamos en el mundo y queremos lo mejor para ti" dijo el muchacho, Emma volvió su mirada para verlo.

"Hook no es mi familia" fue lo único que atino a responder.

"Sí lo es, tú lo hiciste parte de nuestra familia hace mucho tiempo, además vives con él" dijo Henry con un sonrisa.

"No por decisión propia" respondió y volvió su mirada al frente.

"No, yo lo decidí por ti" agregó el muchacho

"¿Así que esto fue tu idea?" pregunto con una sonrisa mientras volvía a mirarlo. Henry asintió.

"Fue una buena idea" respondió poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros del muchacho atrayéndolo hacia ella y dándole un corto abrazo. Luego se volteó y nos miró a todos antes de preguntar "¿Cuándo termina mi arresto domiciliario?"

"Si lo deseas mañana puedes volver al trabajo, iremos una cosa por vez" respondió David.

"¿Y Hook será mi niñera?"

"No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente amor" respondí con una sonrisa, ella torció los ojos, su nuevo gesto favorito.

Su familia se fue al rato, los acompañé afuera. Cuando volví la encontré sentada en la mesa, una botella de ron y pequeños vasos frente a ella, me senté y ella llenó los dos vasos. Los tomamos al mismo tiempo "¿Qué te parece una noche de preguntas y respuestas?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No tendremos una conversación larga y tediosa sobre sentimientos. Hagamos algo como verdad o reto, pero sin retos"

"Solo verdades" completé ella asintió y sirvió de nuevo los vasos.

"Solo tienes una pregunta por turno, no más" agregó, yo asentí.

"Primero las damas" dije y luego me tomé el shot de ron, ella me siguió

"Tienes una historia con Tinkerbell ¿Cierto?" preguntó de pronto, aunque no me lo esperaba no dejé mostrar mi sorpresa.

"Sí" respondí con seriedad mirando sus ojos, me miró interrogante, como pidiendo más información y agregué "Tu pregunta ha sido respondida, si querías más información has debido hacer una mejor pregunta" abrió la boca para hablar y la interrumpí "Solo 1 pregunta amor, mi turno….Cuando estuvimos en el pasado, permitiste a mi otro llevarte de vuelta al barco ¿Hasta dónde estabas dispuesta a asumir tu tarea distrayéndolo?" ella se sonrío con picardía.

"Eso te ha tenido curioso durante mucho tiempo, estoy segura. Pues creo que hasta cierto punto estaba seducida por ese Hook, hubiese llegado muy lejos. Pero eventualmente lo hubiese noqueado yo misma" la miré fijo, creo que esa respuesta ya la sabía, pero tuve la oportunidad de preguntar y la tomé. "¿Cuál era tu relación con Tinkerbell en Nunca Jamás?" preguntó

"¿Celosa?" pregunté con una sonrisa mientras servía mi trago. "Digamos que no era una relación, más bien un acuerdo entre dos adultos que se sentían solos y se usaban mutuamente para cubrir sus necesidades" respondí y luego me bebí el 3er shot.

"Sí después de conocerme tu única necesidad era yo, ¿por qué te conseguí un día con ella saliendo del hostal?"

"no no…una sola pregunta" respondí con arrogancia y llené su vaso. "Mi turno, ¿Cuál fue tu primer pensamiento en Nueva York cuando te bebiste la poción de la memoria?" pregunté y ella se sonrío.

"Mierda, me encanta este tipo. Sigo teniendo sentimientos no resueltos por él, ¿Qué voy a hacer con el mono?" respondió con una risita.

"No sabías aún que era un mono" agregué con una sonrisa.

"Tú entiendes la idea" dijo antes de beber su trago. "¿Cuándo supiste que sentías algo por mí?"

"Fácil…Cuando me besaste por primera vez. En ese momento supe que estaba perdido" ella me miró estudiando cada una de mis palabras, buscando la mentira que no iba a encontrar. "¿Cuándo lo supiste tu?"

"En Nunca Jamás" eso realmente me sorprendió, y ella hizo un corto silencio como para permitirme asimilarlo "Buscando la sombra de Pan, las sombras los atraparon a ti y a Neal, y yo grité tu nombre, me preocupé más por ti que por él. Creo que en ese momento supe cual sería mi elección si algún día me tocaba escoger entre ustedes dos. No estaba lista para asumirlo, pero en ese momento supe que sentía algo por ti….ahora es mi turno, ¿Cuándo vas a hacerme el amor?" preguntó y le di una media sonrisa.

"Cuándo tu dejes de luchar con lo que sientes por mí, porque tiene que ser mutuo. En ese momento en el que vuelva a ver el amor en tus ojos, en ese momento, si me lo permites" ella torció sus ojos "Ahora, yo estoy realmente cansado, mañana tendremos un gran día. Así que me retiro a descansar, buenas noches amor" , Me retiré a mi habitación, mientras conciliaba el sueño temí que entraría en mi cama nuevamente, pero no lo hizo.


	6. Chapter 6

Otra noche dando vueltas en la cama, miré el reloj 2:00a.m. No lo soporté más, me puse de pie y me vestí, antes de salir tomé la daga y la guarde en mi chaqueta. Salí del departamento y caminé directo hasta el Jolly Roger. Cuando mis pies estuvieron en la cubierta respiré profundo, respire como si no hubiese podido respirar bien por días, y creo que metafóricamente así había sido. Habían pasado apenas dos días y ya la extrañaba con locura, podía verla, podía tocarla, tenía tanta suerte que hasta podía besarla, pero aún la extrañaba. Extrañaba su risa tonta ante cada cosa graciosa que yo decía, su pasión por mostrarme cosas modernas, películas, libros, aparatos y todo de este siglo, sus llamadas a mitad del día solo para saludar, buscarla cada mañana para acompañarla hasta su trabajo, extrañaba las pequeñas cosas que ahora no podían ser. Me la habían robado, y me habían devuelto a esta extraña que sonaba y lucía como ella, que yo no sabía manejar.

Pero Belle tenía razón, aún podía verla ahí dentro. Mi Swan seguía ahí y yo la traería de nuevo a la luz, primero tenemos que encontrar este Mago misterioso, Merlin. De pronto mi teléfono sonó con el corto ruido que anunciaba los mensajes.

"¿Dónde estás?" el remitente decía: Emma. Me sentí confundido, e instintivamente marqué el botón de Emma.

"Killian" escuché su voz luego de solo un tono.

"¿Swan? ¿Dónde encontraste tu teléfono?" pregunté.

"Henry me lo dio" respondió calmada. "¿Dónde estás?"

"No podía dormir, estoy en el Jolly Roger" respondí, ambos hicimos silencio

"Vuelve a casa" dijo con suavidad finalmente, casi en un susurro. Cerré los ojos y no pude evitar la sonrisa triste que se posó en mi cara.

"Estaré ahí pronto" dije antes de terminar la llamada. Patee una cubeta que tenía cerca, fue a parar al agua. Respiré profundo por última vez y deje el barco, el camino de vuelta lo hice con un paso lento. Quería volver, atendería su llamado en cualquier circunstancia, pero no estaba de ánimos para sufrir otro ataque de la sexy y desinhibida Swan. Entré al departamento, todas las luces seguían apagadas, cerré la puerta y escuché su voz, estaba sentada en el sofá, en medio de la oscuridad.

"No podía dormir y fui a buscarte. No te encontré en ninguna parte"

"Lo siento, no pensé que te darías cuenta" respondí sentándome en el sillón frente a ella.

"¿Por qué te fuiste en medio de la noche?" preguntó, abrazaba un cojín fuertemente.

"Necesitaba …"

"¿Alejarte de mí?" interrumpió interrogante.

"Necesitaba estar en un sitio que me resultara familiar"

"Ya yo no te resulto familiar, ¿cierto?" preguntó, me miraba fijamente.

"Tú eres Emma, mi Emma, pero las última horas has hecho un gran esfuerzo por voltear nuestra relación amor….Ahora yo soy tú, huyendo todo el tiempo. Y tú eres yo, persiguiéndome implacablemente. No me culpes si me siento abrumado"

"Ahora sabes cómo se siente" agregó con una sonrisa. "¿Puedo dormir contigo?" preguntó luego de un silencio

"No lo sé Swan"

"Desde que todo esto pasó no he podido dormir, excepto esta tarde cuando nos dormimos juntos. Quiero intentarlo de nuevo" dijo. Yo me puse de pie y cuando estuve frente a ella le ofrecí mi mano. Ella la tomó y se puso de pie. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta su habitación, nos acostamos uno al lado del otro en la cama "¿Vas a dormir vestido así?" preguntó de pronto, yo aún tenía puesta hasta la chaqueta de cuero. Comencé a moverme para pararme de la cama e ir a cambiar mí de ropa, ella hizo un movimiento con su mano, estaba ya con un mono y una franela negros. Yo fruncí el ceño.

"Prefiero cambiar mi ropa yo mismo" dije mientras volvía a recostarme en la cama, nos acostamos uno frente al otro, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Ella no dijo más nada y cerró sus ojos, la miré unos segundos más y luego cerré los míos. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, la luz del día comenzaba a colarse por la ventana, abrí los ojos lentamente y recordé que me había dormido con Emma, me senté en la cama buscándola con la mirada pero no estaba en la habitación, de pronto lo recordé, había llevado la daga conmigo al Jolly Roger, estaba en mi chaqueta, la chaqueta que ella con magia me había quitado, salí de la habitación, ella no estaba en la sala, entre corriendo a mi habitación y en la cama estaba doblada mi ropa, excepto la chaqueta de cuero "Swan" llamé con poca esperanza de obtener respuesta. Me había robado la cosa más preciosa que tenía, a ella misma. Busqué mi teléfono y presioné el botón de Emma.

"Buenos días" escuché su voz decir alegremente.

"¿Dónde estás?" pregunté molesto.

"Fuiste muy descuidado" respondió

"No hagas esto Emma, dime dónde estás"

"No olvides capitán, aún no puedo dejar el departamento" tan pronto escuché esto terminé la llamada y marque a David.

"No permitas que Regina quite la protección del departamento, Emma no puede dejar este lugar aún…Tengo que irme"

"¿Qué está mal? Ya voy para allá" respondió David preocupado.

"No. Dame unos minutos y te vuelvo a llamar"

"Te doy 30 mins, si aún no sé de ti voy para allá" acepté y termine la llamada. David se había empeñado en hacerme esconder una pistola, me pareció absurdo desde el momento en que lo sugirió, pero acepté que otros podrían querer robar la daga, para protegerme de ella no serviría, sin embargo la saqué del lugar donde la guarde en mi habitación y la coloqué en mi espalda, sosteniéndose con el mono que usaba. Salí casi corriendo a la sala, miré a mí alrededor, la busqué en la tercera habitación, tampoco estaba ahí. Volví al principio y caminé con paso firme y seguro a su habitación, ahí la encontré sentada en la cama con una gran sonrisa usando mi chaqueta de cuero sobre su pijama.

"¿Estás buscando esto?" preguntó tocando la chaqueta

"No es divertido Emma, devuélvemela" dije mientras di un par de pasos hacia ella. Removió la chaqueta de su cuerpo y antes de tirarla en mi dirección sacó la daga.

"Esto no es tuyo, como puedes ver tiene mi nombre" respondió juguetona.

"No saldrás de este lugar hasta que me devuelvas la daga"

"Eventualmente descubriré como deshacer ese estúpido embrujo de Regina" dijo poniéndose de pie

"No me conoces molesto aún Swan"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer? Ni siquiera tienes tu garfio" dijo riendo mientras sacaba de debajo de una almohada el garfio "Ahora yo tengo dos armas y mi magia, ¿Tu que tienes?" dijo divertida.

"La certeza de que me la devolverás" dije y ella soltó una fuerte carcajada. Me acerqué más, ella me lo permitió, cuando estuve frente a ella saqué la pistola y apunté sobre su corazón.

"¿Y crees que eso te va a servir de algo?" preguntó poniéndose seria. Yo me sonreí, le quité el seguro y apunte mi cabeza. Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Tan desesperado estas por morir?" preguntó molesta.

"Prefiero morir que ver cómo te conviertes en un monstruo, y eso es lo que ocurrirá si sales de este departamento con esa daga en tus manos." Dije con tranquilidad.

"Me asombra tu confianza. Me haces todo más fácil, si te quitas la vida tu mismo solo me ahorras el trabajo" dijo con petulancia.

"Bien…. Te amo" dije pausadamente y apreté el gatillo. No estoy seguro de que pasó exactamente, una luz me empujo hacia atrás, me hizo caer al piso de espalda y la pistola cayó a pocos metros, el disparó sonó pero pegó del techo. Inmediatamente sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí y un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Emma me brincó encima y metió su brazo en mi pecho "Si de verdad quieres morir puedo hacer eso por ti pirata" sacó mi corazón y lo apretó ligeramente. Mi mano se fue instintivamente sobre la de ella, la que sostenía mi corazón.

"Eso que sostienes es tuyo, puedes hacer con él lo que quieras" dije adolorido y apreté su mano ligeramente haciéndola apretar mi corazón un poco más fuerte, el dolor era insoportable, cerré los ojos y gemí de dolor pero no deje de apretar.

"Imbécil" la escuché gritar, abrí los ojos y lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Sentí otro golpe en el pecho, había devuelto mi corazón a su lugar y me dio una fuerte cachetada antes de ponerse de pie, entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Puse mi mano sobre mi corazón, respiré profundo y miré el techo antes de sentarme. Miré a mí alrededor, me rodeaban dispersos por el piso, la pistola, el garfio y la daga. No estaba seguro que esto funcionaría, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Cuando menos ahora no tenía dudas, no pudo terminar con mi vida, ella seguía ahí. Recogí el garfio y lo puse en mi brazo, luego tomé la daga, me puse de pie y caminé hasta la puerta del baño, di dos suaves golpes con el garfio "Swan", no obtuve respuesta. Recosté mi frente de la puerta y mire hacia abajo y vi en mis manos la daga. "Sal de ahí", dije aún mirando la daga. Escuché que quitaba el seguro y di unos pasos atrás. Salió del baño y se paró frente a mí, la abracé fuerte, al principio sus brazos estaban caídos, pero luego de unos segundos me rodeo con ellos y me devolvió el abrazo.

"Deshazte de eso, no lo quiero volver a ver" dijo y miré en la dirección en la que ella miraba, estaba la pistola tirada en el piso. Asentí y besé su cabeza.

"Vamos, es hora de vestirse. Hoy desayunamos en Granny's con Henry" dije aún sosteniéndola. Ella se separó un poco y me miró con incredulidad yo solo le sonreí y asentí. La solté pero no se alejo, me miró con seriedad. Por un segundo pensé que iba a decir algo, finalmente se volteo y volvió a entrar al baño. Yo recogí la pistola del piso y me fui a arreglar. Tan pronto entré en mi habitación llamé a David.

"¿Todo bien Hook?" preguntó preocupado.

"Todo bien compañero, Regina puede pasar por aquí cuando quiera" respondí tranquilizándolo.

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Te cuento luego" respondí

"Bien, llamaré a Regina" dijo David antes de terminar la llamada.


	7. Chapter 7

"Las condiciones en las que la Srta Swan se convirtió en Dark One realmente son sin precedente. Las reglas son que para aceptar la oscuridad en tu cuerpo, debes cometer el acto más oscuro de todos y ese es asesinar a alguien, al Dark One anterior" dijo el aprendiz.

"Y Emma no asesinó a nadie" agregó David.

"No, por eso las condiciones en las que su fusión con la oscuridad se dieron son muy especiales" respondió el aprendiz.

"¿Entonces no hay que matar a Emma para desalojar la oscuridad?" pregunté ansioso.

"Supongo que si alguien quiere volverse Sr. Oscuro puede intentarlo, pero debe existir otra manera" respondió el viejo.

"El asunto es que no podemos liberar la oscuridad nuevamente, no sin el Hechicero" dijo Regina pensativa.

"Y no tenemos como viajar hasta Camelot, maravilloso" agregué con sarcasmo, estas conversaciones que a la final no daban ninguna solución ya me estaban cansando.

"Quizá sí, pirata" dijo Regina con una sonrisa. "Tú estabas con Gold cuando hizo aparecer el portal a Arendelle, ¿Puedes explicarnos que viste?"

"Una escoba que caminaba nos guió hasta la mansión, esa escoba hizo aparecer la puerta….creo que era su escoba" dije apuntando al viejo.

"Por supuesto, yo fui quien abrió el portal para enviar a la Reina de las Nieves a este mundo" respondió el viejo casi para sí mismo.

"Entonces necesitamos algo del Hechicero" dijo David.

"Y creo que tenemos un sombrero que dejó olvidado" agregó Regina con una expresión triunfante. "Todo esto confiando que el hechicero usó un portal en la mansión para viajar a Camelot" agregó mirando al aprendiz.

"Es su magia, el se traslada entre mundos por medio de puertas. Si estamos en lo correcto, solo necesitamos algo de él para hacer visible la puerta que abrió" aseguró el viejo.

"Bien, ¿Qué estamos esperando?" pregunté, finalmente con un poco de esperanza.

"El aprendiz y yo iremos por el Hada Azul. Prefiero tener toda la ayuda que podamos necesitar" dijo Regina

"Bien, tendremos otra reunión esta tarde. Tendremos que conocer la investigación de Belle y Robin. Y luego tomaremos todas las decisiones que resten" anunció David y luego agregó "Hook y yo iremos a poner al tanto a Emma, Henry y Mary Margaret. Nos vemos pronto" Todos asintieron, y salimos de la oficina de Regina con la energía que la esperanza te da.

En la mañana, luego del intento de robo y luego suicidio por el que pasamos Emma y yo, Regina y Henry pasaron a buscarnos, ella eliminó el hechizo que mantenía cautiva a Emma. Estábamos todos nuevamente, como si nada hubiese pasado, sentados en un mesa en Granny's, la familia Charming, Regina y yo. Pero solo a simple vista, porque algo era diferente. Emma estaba callada y miraba a su alrededor con cautela, cada vez que alguien la miraba con curiosidad ella le daba una mirada intimidante. Finalmente, Emma se fue a su oficina con Henry y Mary Margaret, mientras los demás nos reunimos con el aprendiz en la oficina de Regina. Ahora, luego de esa reunión todo lucía un poco mejor. Me subí en la camioneta de David y tan pronto encendió el motor comenzó a preguntar.

"¿Qué pasó esta mañana con Emma?"

"Nada que no pudiese manejar" respondí sin mirarlo.

"Oye, si fue algo entre ustedes de verdad no quiero saber. Pero si fue algo que deba interesarme, porque estamos hablando de mi hija, entonces debes decirme" dijo mientras conducía. Consideré sus palabras unos segundos

"Solo te puedo decir compañero, que ahora estoy seguro que puedo confiarle mi vida" dije y David dejó de mirar el camino por unos segundos para mirarme. "Ella sigue ahí, y al parecer estamos más cerca de ayudarla". Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y podía ver en la pantalla la foto de Henry, tan pronto acepté la llamada escuché su voz.

"Killian, mi mamá se fue sin que nos diéramos cuenta" dijo preocupado.

"No te preocupes muchacho, ella sabe que tengo la daga, no debe estar muy lejos. Espera a tu abuelo ahí que yo iré por ella" dije tratando de calmarlo, mientras al mismo tiempo tocaba la chaqueta para cerciorarme que aún tenía la daga en mi posesión, sentí el bulto duro y frío contra mi pecho.

"Está bien" dijo antes de terminar la llamada. David me miraba preocupado.

"Emma decidió huir de sus niñeras de turno. Llévame al puerto" dije con tranquilidad, David hizo una vuelta en U.

"¿Cómo estás seguro que ella está ahí?" preguntó

"¿No eres tú el que sigue repitiendo 'siempre te encontraré'?, ten un poco de fe en nosotros, porque también sabemos encontrarnos" dije con una media sonrisa. Y David me dio una sonrisa antes de acelerar. Cuando estábamos llegando la vimos, estaba sentada a lo lejos, en el mismo punto donde no hace mucho la llevé a ver el horizonte y convencerla de perdonar a sus padres.

"Allá está" dijo David apuntando hacia ella.

"Aye, déjame esto a mí. Volveremos pronto" abrí la puerta y me bajé de la camioneta, antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta escuché nuevamente la voz de David.

"Killian" era la primera vez que David usaba mi nombre para llamarme, y le di toda mi atención "Alguna vez te dije que velaría porque nunca estuvieses con Emma, no te creía merecedor de todo lo maravilloso que ella es y representa. Pero me has demostrado una y otra vez que estaba equivocado" me dio una sonrisa, yo no supe que responder, solo asentí y cerré la puerta, miré la camioneta mientras se alejaba. No esperaba escuchar esas palabras jamás, sin embargo se siente muy bien saber finalmente que tengo la bendición de su padre.

Volví mi atención hacia Emma y caminé hacia ella. Cuando la alcancé, me senté junto a ella sin decir nada. Ella siguió mirando hacia el frente. "¿Qué estamos viendo?" pregunté finalmente.

"El horizonte, alguien me dijo que debía calmarme" respondió y sonreí.

"Un alguien muy sabio, estoy seguro"

"Y muy arrogante también" respondió, y volteó a mirarme "¿Cómo me conseguiste?"

"Siempre sé dónde buscar, aunque estoy empezando a creer que tu vas a lugares en los que sabes que te buscaré" respondí con una sonrisa y la miré.

"Aún estoy molesta contigo" dijo, algo lucía diferente en ella desde el episodio de la mañana. Cuando menos en cuanto a mí se refería.

"Y yo contigo" respondí con una sonrisa.

"Es en serio Hook, ayer me dijiste que si me dejabas un día sería porque no estaría en tus manos….Esta mañana lo intentaste, intentaste dejarme" dijo con sentimiento, sus ojos se humedecieron. Fruncí el ceño.

"Yo sabía que no me lo permitirías. Así que realmente no intenté dejarte, solo intenté demostrar un punto"

"¿Cuál punto?" preguntó volviendo su mirada al frente.

"Que debes desistir ya con usar la fachada de que no te importo" dije y no respondió nada, hicimos silencio por unos segundos y finalmente agregué "Con los arrebatos que has tenido estos últimos días me esperaba algo más intenso de tu parte" sentí su mirada en mi cuello y volví la mirada, me encontré con sus ojos aún húmedos.

"Creo que no te debo el arrebato, lo llevé a cabo cuando te arranqué el corazón" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a mirar al frente "¿Sabes? En ese segundo reviví el momento en el que te vi morir en el libro. Y si, tienes razón, no voy a esconderlo más. Tú me importas, y me importa Henry. Nadie más"

"También tienes a tus padres"

"Ellos me hicieron vivir una vida de mierda por 28 años, solo para que viniera a salvarlos, hay que ser tremendamente egoísta para hacer eso…. Hoy Mary Margaret no paraba de contarme cosas como si yo perdí la memoria, esa constante positividad de ella me tenía cansada, por eso escape."

"Y sabías que yo te encontraría aquí" dije y ella asintió en silencio

"¿Me llevarías a tu barco?" preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa y yo asentí. Emma se puso de pie y me ofreció la mano, imitando el gesto que tuve con ella en la noche. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el Jolly Roger, cuando estuvimos sobre la cubierta ella comenzó a hablar "¿Recuerdas aquella noche cuando Gold intentó aplastar tu corazón? Yo había subido con Mary Margaret a rescatarte, y él nos paralizo. También estuve a punto de verte morir esa noche" mientras hablaba se acercó a mí, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, en ese gesto tan común, pero tan íntimo para nosotros y recostó su cabeza de mi pecho, yo la rodeé con mi otro brazo, el garfio apoyado en la parte baja de su espalda "En ese momento tuve tanto miedo, nunca te lo dije".

"Esa fue la primera noche que dormimos juntos" agregué.

"Sabía que si no me quedaba contigo tendría pesadillas toda la noche, necesitaba estar segura que estabas bien. Incluso llegué a pensar que intentarías más, pero fuiste un caballero, y solo dormimos abrazados".

"Una de las mejores noches de mi vida, no necesitaba más. Y si quieres saber, yo tenía tanto temor como tú de dar ese paso" ella levantó su cabeza de mi pecho y me miro a los ojos. "Verás amor, me costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo que me permitieras estar cerca de tí. Prefiero llevar las cosas a tu paso, porque lo último que quiero es ir muy rápido y que tus temores te hagan alejarte de mi otra vez, no lo soportaría. Así que ha funcionado como un incentivo para no presionar"

"Pero ahora yo quiero dar ese paso y tu no" dijo mientras se separaba de mi, tomó asiento en una de las escalera que suben al timón

"No sé qué parte de ti quiere hacerlo Swan"

"La noche en la que esto pasó" dijo señalándose "Yo estaba segura que lo haríamos, yo lo quería. No te lo había dicho todavía pero pretendía dormir contigo esa noche."

"Sabía que lo harías. Antes de que todo 'eso' pasara, estuviste a punto de decirme lo que sentías, no te separabas de mi por más de 30 segundos, me habías visto morir, esperaba dormir contigo esa noche, lo demás no estaba seguro, pero tenía esperanza" respondí con una sonrisa triste. Luego me senté junto a ella.

"Hay algo que no te he dicho… en esta condición hay cosas a las que ya no le temo, pero hay otras a las que les temo más que nunca….Yo sé que siento algo por ti, es evidente. Se hizo más evidente esta mañana, pero aceptarlo me da más miedo que nunca. Pasé los primeros 28 años de mi vida sintiéndome rechazada, inaceptable, inadecuada…Ahora está toda esta gente a mi alrededor diciéndome que me ama. No puedes culparme por sentir poca confianza"

"Pero antes de que la oscuridad tomará residencia en tu cuerpo no parecías preocupada por todo eso" agregué intentando entender.

"Si lo estaba, ¿por qué crees que me sentí tan decepcionada con mis padres por lo que hicieron a Lilly? En la única persona, que antes que esto pasará e incluso ahora, siento que puedo confiar eres tú. Tú has sido honesto conmigo desde el día que nos conocimos, eres la única persona que siempre está para mí, eres la única persona que siempre regresa a mi sin importar qué"

"Me siento atraído hacia ti como un imán, no lo puedo controlar y tampoco quiero hacerlo" dije bromeando tratando de sacarle una sonrisa y lo conseguí.

"Killian, tú eres la única persona que me ha puesto de primera en su lista de prioridades una y otra vez" dijo seria mientras sus ojos se humedecían nuevamente.

"No amor, yo no te pongo de mi primera en mis prioridades una y otra vez, tu ERES mi prioridad, eres lo único que tengo…"

"Tienes este barco" dijo interrumpiéndome. Ahí estaba otra vez, la niña perdida tratando de cambiar el tema. Tomé su quijada en mi mano obligándola a mirarme a los ojos.

"Si no te tengo a ti no tengo nada" dije lentamente, una lágrima escapo de una de sus ojos, me acerqué y rocé sus labios con los míos, antes de darle un beso lento y profundo. Una luz comenzó a brillar entre nosotros y abrí los ojos, ella se puso de pie rápidamente y me miró asustada, toda ella brillaba con una luz blanca.

"Aún no" le escuché decir casi en un susurro. Cerró los ojos, lucía concentrada, la luz comenzó a apagarse lentamente. Cuando ya no había luz abrió los ojos y me miró con intensidad "¿Entiendes lo que acaba de pasar?" preguntó, yo me puse de pie y traté de agarrar su mano pero la alejó de mi "Por poco liberas a la oscuridad. Hook, aún no podemos hacer eso, aún no sabemos cómo contenerla" dijo con los ojos amplios.

"No fui yo Emma, fuiste tú" dije y me miro sin entender "Tengo 3 días besándote con el mismo amor y nada ha pasado, tú aceptaste lo que sientes por mí"

"Yo…te….te amo" dijo en un susurro. Di otro paso hacia ella y ella dio otro paso atrás, de pronto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar el puente de salida del barco

"No lo vuelvas a hacer Swan" dije casi en un grito, ella se detuvo "No vuelvas a decirme que me amas para darte media vuelta y desaparecer" se volteó lentamente, me miró a los ojos y corrió hacia mí, la atajé en un abrazo fuerte.

"Cuando menos ahora conocemos un método para desalojar a la maldita" dije en tono de broma, la sentí sonreír "un beso de tu diabólicamente atractivo pirata"

"Un beso de amor verdadero" dijo con su cabeza aún recostada en mi hombro, sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento, nunca en mi especialmente larga vida pensé que alguien podría amarme tanto, mucho menos una princesa.


	8. Chapter 8

Caminamos de vuelta a la estación de Sheriff tomados de la mano, la noticia de que Emma era el Dark One de turno se había regado, la gente cruzaba la calle para no cruzar su camino con nosotros, ella no dijo nada, pero cuando pasó por 5ta vez frunció el ceño y le escuché murmurar "estúpidos". Cuando entramos pude ver como Mary Margaret vio nuestras manos unidas y se sonrió. Emma soltó mi mano para abrazar a Henry y lo llevó a su oficina, yo me acerqué a sus padres.

"Luce tranquila" dijo Mary Margaret en voz baja. Yo voltee a mirar a Emma.

"Ocurrió algo hace un rato" dije en voz baja vigilando que Emma no saliera de la oficina. David y Mary Margaret me miraron interrogantes. "Nos besamos y ella comenzó a brillar, la oscuridad estuvo a punto de salir de ella".

"Un beso de amor verdadero es la magia más poderosa de todas Hook" dijo Mary Margaret con una amplia sonrisa.

"Pero ella todavía luce….extraña" agregó David.

"Todavía está extraña" respondí

"¿No funcionó?" preguntó Mary Margaret rápidamente.

"Creo que sí, pero no hacemos nada liberando nuevamente la oscuridad. Ella la contuvo, no sé como lo hizo, se concentró y dejo de brillar" respondí.

"Henry estuvo leyendo hace un rato en el libro la historia de Rumplestiltskin" comenzó a decir Mary Margaret mirando ocasionalmente para asegurarse que Emma y Henry siguieran en la oficina "Regina manipuló a Belle para que le diera un beso de amor verdadero a Rumplestiltskin y así liberarlo de la maldición del Dark One para dejarlo sin poderes. Belle lo besó, pero tan pronto la oscuridad comenzó a ceder Rumple entró en pánico y la acusó de trabajar con Regina para volverlo débil"

"Eso explica cómo es que Emma pudo detener a la luz, supongo que a fin de cuentas necesitamos más ayuda de la que nos pueda dar un beso" respondí

"¿Que susurran ustedes ahí?" Escuché la voz de Emma y volteé para mirarla.

"Nada especial, pronto vendrán todos para hablar sobre un posible viaje a Camelot" respondió y luego anunció David.

"¿Y tengo que estar aquí?" preguntó ella con fastidio.

"Si Emma" respondió su madre ella le volteó los ojos.

"¿Pueden pedirle a estas personas que vienen que no me estén haciendo preguntas estúpidas ni mucho menos mirándome como un bicho raro?" preguntó mirando a su padre, la odiosa Emma en acción. David se quedó sin palabras y solo asintió. Ya yo había pasado muchas horas seguidas con esta Emma, sus padres no estaban acostumbrados a su forma tosca de comunicarse.

"¿Tienes hambre? Puedo ir por el almuerzo" pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

"No…si…no" respondió confundida, se acercó, me tomó por el brazo y me alejo unos pasos de sus padres. "Si tengo hambre, pero no quiero que me dejes sola aquí con ellos, pero tampoco quiero ir de nuevo a Granny's" dijo con preocupación casi en un susurro sin soltar mi brazo.

"Podemos pedirle a David que busqué de comer, no creo que tenga problemas con eso" le dije con una sonrisa, ella asintió, lucía aterrada con la idea de quedarse a solas con su familia. "Déjame hablar con ellos" ella soltó mi brazo y volvió a su oficina donde estaba aún Henry ojeando el libro, yo me acerqué nuevamente a sus padres que me miraban expectantes. "Bien, Emma quiere almorzar, pero no quiere que yo busque la comida o ir a buscarla conmigo"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Mary Margaret.

"En el camino hacia acá la gente se alejaba de nosotros y la miraban raro. Lucía como que realmente le molestaba, y yo alejaría a una molesta Emma de cualquier persona, ya he sufrido varios ataques de ella y no son agradables, no sé si alguien sin tanta inclinación por sobrevivir lo supere" sus padres voltearon su mirada hacia ella.

"Nosotros iremos por la comida, de igual forma tenemos que ir por Neal. Red está cuidando de él" dijo finalmente David. Ambos se pusieron de pie y anunciaron que volverían en un rato con el almuerzo y con el bebé. Me senté en el escritorio más cercano, levanté los pies y los coloqué cruzados sobre el escritorio. Miré a Emma y a Henry en la oficina conversando, pasando páginas del libro, a simple vista lucían normales, pero yo sabía que ella estaba manteniendo cierta distancia. Los Charmings regresaron con el almuerzo y comimos en silencio. Poco tiempo después comenzaron a llegar todos los invocados a la reunión de esta tarde. Aparentemente David si había seguido las instrucciones de Emma, porque todos le dieron un corto saludo, sin hacer preguntas y tomaron su lugar sin siquiera mirarla, ella lucía desafiante, los miraba a todos con cuidado y no me dejo moverme de su lado ni por un segundo.

La última en llegar fue Belle, quien venía acompañada de Will. Belle se acercó a nosotros "Hola, Killian…Emma" dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi brazo en un gesto cariñoso y nos daba una cálida sonrisa, luego se alejo y sentí mi otro brazo especialmente apretado en el lugar donde Emma me sostenía.

"Swan" la reprendí en un susurro, además de sostenerme especialmente fuerte sus manos estaban calientes, ella miraba fijamente la espalda de Belle, quien saludaba a alguien más. Cuando escuchó su nombre miró en dirección a donde apretaba mi brazo y aunque no lo soltó, dejo de ejercer presión y sus manos dejaron de estar calientes, luego me miro a los ojos.

"Lo siento" dijo con seriedad.

"No hay nada entre nosotros Emma, ella es del cocodrilo o del ladrón…la verdad ni siquiera estoy seguro con quién está" le dije en un susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ella escuchará.

"Ya has demostrado anteriormente que te gustan las mujeres del cocodrilo" dijo en un susurro con la misma seriedad, yo le di una media sonrisa antes de responder.

"Si quieres irte por ese hilo de ideas, ya estoy con la nuera del cocodrilo…¿Cuenta como una de sus mujeres?" pregunté con una sonrisa y ella sonrió.

"¿Por qué te llama por tu nombre? Nadie más lo hace" me dijo aún susurrando. Esta Emma celosa era demasiado nueva para mí.

"No sé qué decirte amor" respondí con honestidad, porque lo que estaba pensando era algo como que es una persona dulce y amable que quizás se siente más cómoda usando mi nombre, pero temí por el bienestar de Belle si decía algo como eso.

"Bien, ya estamos casi todos aquí" escuchamos la voz de David, todos hicieron silencio para escucharlo."Regina escribió que está en camino y que comencemos sin ella".

"Robin y yo revisamos cada libro en la biblioteca" comenzó a hablar Belle "Cómo todos deben saber, Camelot es el reino del legendario Rey Arturo. Pero hace muchos años, cuando vivía con Rumple en el Bosque Encantado, el hizo un viaje a Camelot, y al volver me dijo que las cosas habían salido muy bien para él pero no tan bien para Camelot. Me temo que quizás Rumple tuvo que ver con la caída del Rey Arturo"

"Entre toda la investigación que hicimos, hay un punto donde la historia de Camelot termina y no hay más registros, no sabemos en qué condición esté este reino" agregó Robin.

"¿Y qué dice sobre el final de Camelot?" preguntó Mary Margaret

"Para hacer la historia corta, todo comenzó con una trágica historia de amor, la Reina Ginebra y Lancelot, uno de los caballeros de Arturo, se enamoraron. Huyeron juntos" Mary Margaret y David se vieron.

"Nosotros conocimos a Lancelot en el Bosque Encantado" interrumpió David

"El Rey fue tras Lancelot para rescatar a su reina, y dejó Camelot en manos de su hijo Mordred. Cuando regresó, su hijo había tomado Camelot y lucharon a muerte, el Rey y Mordred lucharon hasta morir uno a manos del otro" agregó Belle.

"¿Algo sobre el hechicero?" pregunté ansioso.

"Merlin es algo más bien como un título, no un nombre" respondió Robin. "era el consejero del Rey Arturo. Desconocemos su nombre real. Camelot es un reino con magia, dragones, brujas, Merlin es el mago más poderoso que haya existido"

"Bien, porque necesitamos de sus grandes poderes para deshacernos de esa oscuridad" dijo Regina desde la entrada, todos volteamos a mirarla, sonreía con satisfacción y agregó "Es hora de hacer las maletas, porque nos vamos a Camelot".

Luego del anuncio de Regina todo pasó muy rápido, ahora estábamos todos entrando a la mansión, en medio del gran salón estaba una puerta de gruesa madera con un estilo medieval. Todos parecían dispuestos a cruzar la puerta, lo que me parecía realmente estúpido, como hacer pasar desapercibido en un reino desconocido a un grupo de 10 personas. Emma parecía pensar lo mismo y lo dijo en voz alta.

"¿Vamos de vacaciones o a buscar el maldito hechicero?" preguntó, todos la miraron confundidos "Hay demasiada gente aquí, ¿Piensan llevarse al bebé también?" dijo apuntando hacia el cochecito donde el niño descansaba. Mary Margaret lució confundida, no había pensado en eso, no podía llevar al bebé y dejarlo solo por sabrá dios cuanto tiempo tampoco parecía viable. "Por supuesto, siempre tan fácil para ustedes separarse de bebés indefensos" agregó Emma en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que sus padres escucharan. Mary Margaret frunció el ceño y miró a David.

"Woooaw" dijo Regina "Hay que conseguir a ese mago rápido, no me gusta ver mucho de mí en ti Emma" agregó.

"Tus padres tratan de ayudar, no los agredas" le dije al oído, ella solo chisto la lengua y me volteó los ojos.

"Yo me quedaré con Neal y me haré cargo de la ciudad" dijo lo último mirando a Regina.

"El muchacho debe venir, Merlin querrá conocerlo" dijo el aprendiz mirando a Henry "Y por lo poco que he compartido con ustedes puedo deducir que los necesitaremos a ambos" dijo mirándome a Henry y luego a mí. "Tiene dos madres muy poderosas, estará a salvo" agregó antes de que Regina protestase.

"Yo también iré, podría ser de ayuda" dijo Robin, creo que ya yo había asumido que vendría de cualquier forma. Nuestro grupo quedó reducido a 7 personas.

Mary Margaret se acercó a nosotros y agarró una de las manos de Emma, ella se lo permitió, pero la miraba con cautela con el ceño fruncido, en otras circunstancias les hubiese dado espacio, pero con esta volátil Emma no lo haría "Emma, yo sé que estas influenciada por toda la oscuridad que cargas dentro, entiendo que todos tus viejos temores y problemas estén intensificados, estoy segura que la oscuridad los utiliza para justificar la forma en que te hace actuar. Nada que me puedas decir ahora va a cambiar el hecho de que soy tu madre y que te amo. Una vez te deje ir durante muchos años por tu propio bien, y cada día lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar antes de encontrarnos, pero lo hiciste. Y ahora eres una persona amada. Encontraste a tu hijo, a tus padres, a un pueblo entero que te admira, y encontraste el amor" cuando dijo esto último me miró y puso su mano en mi brazo "has tocado la vida de todas las personas en esta habitación, todos tenemos algo que agradecerte, ahora es nuestro turno hacer algo por ti" Emma la seguía viendo con seriedad, al final solo asintió y Mary Margaret la rodeó en un abrazo, ella devolvió el abrazo de forma incomoda, se separo y se fue hacia donde estaba Henry. Los dos la vimos alejarse, Mary Margaret volvió su mirada a mí y agregó "Sé que no es necesario que lo pida, pero cuídala mucho Killian"

"Así será" dije y le di una media sonrisa.

"Bien, es hora de partir" dijo el Hada Azul "Yo me quedaré de este lado esperando por uds. Viajen con cuidado."

Al abrir la puerta vimos una luz verde dando vueltas, un portal a otro reino. El primero en cruzar fue el aprendiz, seguido por Regina y Robin. David anunció que cruzaría con Henry, antes de hacerlo su esposa lo abrazó fuertemente frente a nosotros y se besaron, Emma hizo un gesto de asco con desdén, me tomó la mano y me hizo cruzar con ella. Aparecimos en un bosque muy similar al Bosque Encantado, detrás de nosotros aparecieron Henry y David, los demás estaban frente a nosotros.

"Debemos conseguir el castillo" anunció el aprendiz.

"Primero debemos hacer un cambio de vestuario" dije apuntando mi ropa, aunque esta ropa moderna me parecía muy cómoda, era necesario ajustarse a los alrededores. Emma movió su mano y mi ropa cambió, ahora lucía como el príncipe Charles. "¿Por qué de príncipe?" le pregunté.

"No creo que nadie nos ayude si llevamos un pirata en el grupo" dijo Emma riendo, Regina comenzó a cambiar de ropa a todos los demás, poniéndoles sus ropas del Bosque Encantado, Emma se acercó a mí y susurro "Me gusta ese look en ti. Además en esta relación tiene que haber un equilibrio, si ahora yo soy la pirata tu será el príncipe" dijo riendo. Movió su mano y su vestuario había cambiado a uno muy similar a mis ropas de pirata pero femenino, muy femenino. Un pantalón de cuero y una camisa negros, y un corset vinotinto, que acentuaba muy bien sus atributos físicos. Su largo cabello recogido en una cola, y sus ojos delineados imitando los míos. Era toda una visión.

De pronto un humo morado apareció dejando a un viejo con una túnica morada frente a nosotros. "Cómo te atreves a aparecer en esta tierra" dijo lentamente y con intensidad mirando a Emma fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Emma confundida. David y yo empuñamos nuestras espadas, Robin sacó el arco, y Regina tenía una bola de fuego en su mano y se había colocado de forma protectora frente a Henry.

"Merlin, venimos a solicitar tu ayuda" dijo el aprendiz haciendo una pequeña ovación. Todos miramos de uno al otro confundidos.

"Hablaremos luego mi aprendiz, ahora tengo que ocuparme de ella" dijo y con un movimiento de su mano había desaparecido con Emma. Sin darnos tiempo a decir o hacer más nada.

"Emma" grité tan pronto se desvaneció. "¿Donde está Emma?" pregunté abalanzándome sobre el aprendiz agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa.

"Debe haberla llevado al castillo" respondió mientras David me hacía soltarlo.

"¿Por qué le habló como si la conocía?" pregunto David

"No le hablaba a ella, le hablaba a la oscuridad" respondió el viejo.

"Nos trajiste a una trampa viejo" dije levantando mi espada nuevamente apuntado al aprendiz.

"No lo sabía, pensé que nos daría tiempo de encontrarlo primero y explicarle nuestro problema" respondió

"Usa la daga" dijo Henry, yo la saqué de mi chaqueta y la llamé una y otra vez y nunca apareció.


	9. Chapter 9

Habíamos caminado lo que restaba de día por este bosque espeso, cada minuto la agonía se intensificaba, ¿cómo pude perderla tan fácilmente? La noche había caído, el viejo aprendíz nos había explicado que el presumía que estábamos a pocas horas de Camelot, pero ya era absurdo seguir caminando en la oscuridad, cuando menos lo era para los demás, yo caminaría hasta desmayarme si eso me acercaba a ella. Le tomó a David un pequeño sermón el mantenerme quieto en este lugar junto a ellos. Yo había tomado la primera guardia, de igual forma no podía dormir, estaba de pie de espaldas al campamento mirando hacia la oscuridad, perdido en mis propios pensamientos cuando escuché pasos detrás de mí, me volteé enseguida, con una mano en la empuñadura de la espada, sin desenvainar. Me encontré con Henry tomando asiento junto al fuego, en ese momento recordé que lo que sea que yo estaba sintiendo posiblemente él también lo estaba experimentando. Caminé y me senté junto a él.

"Deberías estar descansando" le dije.

"No puedo dormir" respondió sin dejar de mirar el fuego.

"Ella va a estar bien, ya conoces a tu madre. Es la mujer más fuerte que alguna vez haya conocido" dije con admiración mirando fijamente el fuego.

"De verdad la amas, ¿cierto?" pregunto de pronto, yo sonreí sin dejar de mirar el fuego

"Más que a mí mismo"

"¿Más que a mi abuela?" dijo y sorprendido volteé a mirar su rostro, el seguía mirando el fuego. Respire profundo, considere mi respuesta.

"Las amo de formas diferentes" respondí, el dejó de mirar el fuego y me miró con interés. "Verás, uno puede amar a diferentes personas en el transcurso de su vida, conocer a tu madre me enseñó eso, porque no lo creía posible….a tu…a Milah la amé con la pasión de un joven y temerario pirata, dediqué mi vida, cientos de años de mi vida a vengar su muerte. Entonces conocí a Emma, y me sorprendió lo rápido que me enamoré de ella, aún cuando pensé que ella nunca me amaría….supongo que solo tomaba conocer a la persona correcta" sonreí dándome cuenta que había dicho esa misma frase a David en una situación muy similar. Henry me dio una media sonrisa y volvió su atención al fuego nuevamente.

"¿Y cómo amas a mi mamá?" preguntó con curiosidad, había notado que había evitado decirlo.

"Siempre creí que Milah era el gran amor de mi vida, lo creía fervientemente. Ella es parte mi alma, de quién soy, y lo será por siempre….Pero Emma, ella es mi final feliz. La forma en la que amo a tu mamá es diferente, es más….puro, profundo, cuando veo sus ojos todo el sufrimiento de mi vida desaparece, ella es mi paz, mi alegría, mi más grande aventura. La amo con la madurez que la perdida y la desolación han dejado en mí, sin ella no me queda nada" respondí hipnotizado mirando el fuego y visualizando su hermoso rostro y su sonrisa. Sentí la mirada de Henry, y volteé a mirarlo.

"¿Sabes? Yo no creo que nadie, ni siquiera mi papá, hubiese sido capaz de amarla tanto. Y ella lo merece, su final feliz. Yo creo que ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, eso lo comprendí cuando estábamos en el libro de Isaac y se vieron por primera vez" me dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa, este muchacho había crecido sabio, aunque aún era muy joven, vi mucho de su padre en él en este momento y le sonreí de vuelta.

"Yo no soy su final feliz muchacho, el final feliz de Emma implica a varias personas, sus padres, su hermano, su hijo…"

"Y tú" completó el muchacho, yo aún no puedo creer que tengo el honor de ser parte de su final feliz. Entonces resonó en mi cabeza su voz 'te amo', esas dos palabras que desde el momento que las dijo se repiten en mi cabeza.

"¿Todo bien?" escuchamos la voz de David. Y volteamos en dirección del sonido.

"Todo bien" respondió Henry.

"Voy a tomar este turno, ustedes descansen, en pocas horas continuaremos nuestro camino" dijo con una sonrisa cansada. Había descansado poco y seguramente estaba tan preocupado como nosotros, yo asentí, me puse de pie y me recosté de un árbol. Estaba más cansado de lo que parecía, porque me dormí casi enseguida.

Abrí los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, evidentemente aún era de noche, me sentí confundido y desorientado. Estaba en el mismo claro donde acampamos temprano para pasar la noche, pero no había nadie, ¿me habían dejado? Me puse de pie rápido y mire a mi alrededor, no había indicio alguno de que estuvieron otras personas aquí. Entonces la vi, entrando al claro, vestía como una princesa, un vestido parecido al que usó en aquel baile en el pasado, pero de color blanco su cabello suelto, mechones de cabello dorado caían despreocupados por sus hombros, no podía moverme. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de mí y me sonrió "Pensé que no te gustaban las princesas" dijo mirándome y luego su vestido.

"Evidentemente tengo que sacar las princesas de mi lista de disgustos, porque me enamoré de una" respondí hipnotizado por su belleza. "¿Es esto un sueño?" pregunté, ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Necesitaba comunicarme contigo de alguna forma, lo he estado intentando por horas. Hablarte mientras estas despierto es imposible, pero entrar a tu mente mientras estas dormido es más fácil" dijo tranquilamente, recorté la distancia entre nosotros con un par de pasos largos, cuando intenté tocar su cara mi mano la atravesó, era como un fantasma "soy como una ilusión, solo puedes verme y escucharme, fue lo mejor que pude hacer…pero al final de cuentas es tu sueño, el vestido fue tu imaginación" explicó con una sonrisa, yo le sonreí de vuelta.

"¿Dónde estás?"

"No lo sé, el viejo me trajo a una especie de calabozo. Todo es muy oscuro y húmedo, debo estar bajo tierra, porque no escucho ningún ruido. El aire es espeso y agrio" me explicó.

"Estamos en camino Emma, el viejo que te llevó es Merlín" le expliqué.

"Es muy poderoso, no pude hacer nada contra él"

"Ten paciencia, voy a encontrarte. Vamos a encontrarte" le aseguré.

"Tengan mucho cuidado, hay cosas peligrosas en este reino. Cuida a Henry" dijo y empezó a desvanecerse.

"Emma, no te vayas" dije con desesperación

"Te amo" dijo antes de desaparecer.

Desperté de golpe y me puse de pie con un solo impulso, miré a mí alrededor y todos seguían durmiendo, no creo que haya dormido más de 15 mins. Escuché la voz de David "¿Estás bien?" preguntó yo fije mirada al frente donde acababa de verla en mi sueño.

"Emma se acaba de comunicar conmigo" David se acercó interesado y me miró interrogante "Fue en mi sueño, me dijo que el viejo la dejo en un calabozo bajo tierra, no puede ver nada. También dijo que tuviéramos mucho cuidado porque hay cosas peligrosas en este reino"

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó

"No lo sé, fue muy rápido, solo me dijo eso y se desvaneció" respondí mirándolo a los ojos con preocupación.

"Por lo menos sabemos que está bien" dijo David.

"Voy a intentar dormir nuevamente" agregué con la esperanza de volver a verla, David asintió.

Me costó mucho dormirme, pero no volví a verla en ningún sueño. Desperté con el primer rayo de luz, odiando profundamente no haberla visto de nuevo. Todos los demás parecían estar despertando también, tan pronto comimos algo y recogimos todo, nos pusimos en camino nuevamente. Las pocas casas que nos encontramos en el camino lucían viejas y descuidadas, nadie parecía vivir en este lugar. Luego de unas 4 horas de caminata lo vimos, a lo lejos sobre una colina se levantaba un castillo imponente, era Camelot. Aún estaba lejos pero había subido nuestros ánimos el poder verlo. Seguimos caminando hasta que estuvimos frente a las puertas cerradas del gran castillo. Nadie parecía estar del otro lado para abrirnos, esto era un reino fantasma, sin habitantes, posiblemente sin rey. Robin tocó el gran portón de madera varias veces, no pasó nada. De pronto un humo morado apareció y el viejo que se había llevado a Emma estaba parado frente a nosotros.

"He estado esperando por ustedes" fueron sus primeras palabras. Nos miró de uno en uno con lentitud. Finalmente posó la mirada sobre el aprendiz "mi aprendiz, que gusto me da verte nuevamente viejo amigo"

"Señor, venimos en busca de su sabiduría y su ayuda"

"Veo que vienes acompañado de gente muy especial" dijo el hechicero echando otro vistazo rápido hacia nosotros.

"Queremos a la chica de vuelta" dijo Regina de pronto fastidiada por el aburrido saludo entre los dos viejos magos.

"Me temo que ella es mi prisionera" respondió el viejo.

"Ella no es quien usted cree que es" agregó Henry.

"Es el Dark One. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber, la última vez que un Dark One estuvo aquí colaboró con la caída de Camelot, así que tan pronto sentí ese oscuro poder fui a buscarlo, y la chica se volvió prisionera de Camelot…Nunca imaginé que la Salvadora sucumbiría a la oscuridad"

"Ella no sucumbió a la oscuridad, se sacrificó por todos nosotros. Y hicimos este viaje porque el aprendiz dijo que usted podía ayudarla" dijo David.

"Sr. La forma en la que la chica se convirtió en Dark One es sin precedentes, ella no tomó la maldición asesinando al Dark One anterior, la oscuridad se liberó en Storybrooke y ella se ofreció como contenedor de la oscuridad hasta que usted pudiera ayudarnos" dijo el viejo aprendiz con lo que parecía ser un profundo respeto.

"La pregunta es si usted puede ayudarla" agregué dando un paso al frente.

"Yo podría tener una última lucha con la oscuridad y vencer, pero no puedo sacarla de ella" me respondió el hechicero.

"Hook puede hacerlo, cuando menos estuvo a punto de hacerlo antes" dijo David y todos me miraron nuevamente.

"Oh….amas a la salvadora y ella te ama a ti" respondió Merlin, "Vamos adentro, ya hemos permanecido mucho tiempo fuera del palacio, hay criaturas peligrosas en estos bosques" el hechicero hizo un movimiento con su mano y nos transporto a todos dentro del castillo, estábamos cerca de una ventana, y podíamos ver afuera donde gente iba y venía "He hechizado el castillo para que luzca deshabitado desde afuera, no es seguro vivir fuera de los limites de esta fortaleza, hay dragones y criaturas mágicas y peligrosas allá afuera"

"Estuvimos una noche entera en ese bosque y no presenciamos nada extraño" dijo Regina.

"Si querida, tuvieron suerte" agregó el viejo.

"¿Dónde está Emma?" pregunté

"Ella está segura, en los calabozos" respondió con tranquilidad mirando por la ventana.

"Quiero verla" dije

"Me temo que no es posible, no aún" respondió Merlin.

"¿Hay Rey en este lugar?" preguntó Robin

"Desde la intervención de Rumplestinski no hemos tenido Rey, el ayudó al asesino de Arturo, ahora hay un vacio, pero yo he mantenido este lugar pacifico y andando, hasta que llegue el nuevo Rey."

"¿Quién es el nuevo Rey?" preguntó Henry con curiosidad.

"Aún no lo sé, quien saqué a Excalibur de la piedra nuevamente será el Rey de Camelot." Respondió y miró a Henry con curiosidad. "Tú eres una persona muy especial, ¿no es así?"

"Es el nuevo autor señor, pero destruyó la pluma" anunció el aprendiz.

"Oh…Hemos encontrado al autor más indicado entonces, tendré que conseguirte otra pluma" dijo el viejo.

"¿Puede ayudar a Emma?" preguntó David quizás tan desesperado como yo de ver como este hechicero divagaba con facilidad.

"Ustedes ayudaran a la Salvadora, yo solo me pararé junto a ustedes para acabar con la oscuridad….Me parece que tengo aquí a su padre, su hijo, y su pareja. Tenemos suficiente amor aquí para hacer esto y lo haremos por partes, porque la oscuridad no dejará su cuerpo solo por un beso, la llenará de dudas y no la dejará ir"

"Haremos lo que sea necesario" dije con seguridad.

"No lo dudo" agregó el hechicero. "Falta poco para anochecer, y no podemos liberar la oscuridad cuando tiene la noche para esconderse. Tendremos que esperar a mañana…me aseguraré que sean bien atendidos" dijo, yo solo podía pensar en cómo no podría pasar una noche entera sin verla, y haría lo posible por conseguir su prisión esta noche, el viejo volvió a hablar mirándome fijamente "Me temo que no puedo permitirte verla esta noche, lo que tenemos que hacer mañana es demasiado importante, y puede ser buen incentivo que los extrañe" tenía que admitir que tenía sentido, aunque no me gustara ni un poco. El viejo salió de la habitación llevándose consigo al aprendiz.

Inmediatamente un par de sirvientes entraron a la habitación y nos guiaron a las habitaciones que habían dispuesto para nosotros. Nos dieron habitaciones, nos dieron cena, no vimos más al hechicero durante toda la noche. Aunque odiaba esta situación, David me había convencido de hacer caso al viejo, decidí ir a dormir temprano, si no podía verla despierto, la vería dormido. La larga caminata del día me ayudo a conciliar el sueño con rapidez, y abrí los ojos nuevamente en esta habitación solitaria, pero estaba perfectamente iluminada, me senté en la cama consciente de que este era otro sueño creado por Emma, y estaba desesperado por verla, estaba sentada en la cama junto a mí, observándome.

"Me gusta verte dormir, ¿te lo había dicho antes?" preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

"No sabía que lo hacías" respondí

"A veces"

"¿Aparecer en mis sueños es la única magia que puedes hacer?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Creo que sí, solo toma concentración, es más un poder mental que mágico. No puedo usar magia." Respondió.

"¿Cómo sabes cuando me duermo?"

"No lo sé, tengo mucho rato concentrándome. Mientras estas despierto puedo hablarte, pero no escuchas, porque todos tus sentidos te distraen, mis palabras se pierden….Pero lo sigo haciendo hasta que de repente puedo entrar en tu mente, porque te duermes" explicó. "Interesante el vestuario que me pusiste esta noche" dijo y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa, yo miré hacia su ropa. Tenía puesta una bata blanca larga casi traslucida decorada con cintas y encajes. Podía verse su ropa interior también blanca debajo. "¿Por qué siempre me vistes de blanco?" pregunto divertida

"Quizás porque le he tomado una gran fascinación a imaginarte vestida de blanco" respondí con una sonrisa, ella me miró con suspicacia pero cambió el tema.

"Estás cerca, puedo sentirlo porque es más fácil comunicarme" dijo.

"Creo que lo estoy. Mañana nos veremos, te lo prometo"

"Ahora nos estamos viendo" dijo

"Nuestras mentes se están visitando, pero necesito tocarte, tenerte a salvo en mis brazos"

"¿Y si el hechicero no puede acabar con la oscuridad?" preguntó.

"Entonces te llevaré a casa y aprenderemos a vivir con esa oscuridad lo que nos resta de vida" respondí.

"Estoy muy cansada, hago un gran esfuerzo para hablar contigo, me agota"

"Descansa amor, mañana nos veremos, te lo prometo" le dije con cariño, cuanto me hubiese gustado poder acariciar su rostro "Te amo" dije finalmente, ella sonrió con dulzura y se desvaneció, cuando desapareció me desperté de golpe. Estaba en la misma cama, la habitación oscura.

Mire el techo por mucho tiempo, pensando en todas las bendiciones que Emma Swan había traído a mi triste vida, hasta que me quede dormido.


	10. Chapter 10

Desperté temprano, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en volver a casa con Emma, me repetía en la cabeza "falta poco", tratando de convencerme que todo saldría bien, pero no podía al mismo tiempo dejar de preguntarme ¿Cuándo sale algo bien? Sin Emma cerca mi optimismo era casi inexistente. Salí al corredor y un sirviente me indicó que el desayuno estaba servido, ya Regina y Robin estaban sentados comiendo. Me senté frente a ellos, yo tenía que admitirlo, estaba de mal humor y no tenía ganas de esconderlo. Y aunque he luchado internamente por no culpar a Regina, tengo que aceptar que estoy un poco resentido con ella por todo esto.

"Quería hablar contigo desde hace días, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad" me dijo Regina tan pronto me senté en la mesa frente a ellos, la miré a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, pude ver como Robin asentía en su dirección dándole ánimos.

"Mira de verdad no hay nada que hablar, Emma es Emma y quiere ir por la vida salvando a todo el mundo. Me enamoré de ella así y tengo que vivir con eso" respondí de mala gana, tomé mi cubierto y comencé a poner comida en mi plato.

"Tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos, Capitán. Creo que nos teníamos algo de respeto, pero desde que esto pasó ni siquiera me miras e ignoras todo lo que digo….No tienes que decirlo, yo sé que me culpas por todo esto" agregó.

"No te voy a negar que lo he hecho" dije soltando el tenedor y mirándola fijamente. "Te he culpado por empujar a Emma a tomar una maldición por ti, por robarme mi final feliz….Lo hice en mi momento más oscuro, esa noche cuando no sabía dónde o en qué condiciones estaba….pero al final luego de que lo deje salir me di cuenta lo estúpido que sonaba, nadie necesita manipular a Emma para querer salvar a alguien, ella es la maldita Salvadora y eso es lo que va a seguir haciendo el resto de su vida. O bien aprendo a vivir con eso o me aparto de su camino, y dejarla no es una opción." Cuando termine de hablar Regina me miraba con la boca abierta, creo que con mi mal humor y mi honestidad dije todo con un poco de brusquedad, Pero todavía tenía algo más que decir, traté de hacerlo con más calma bajando un poco la voz. "Y si te he evitado es porque no puedo ignorar el hecho de que ella puso tu final feliz antes que el nuestro, y aunque no te culpo por eso, tampoco lo disfruto."

"Lo hizo porque confía en ti, en que tú la traerás de vuelta" me dijo Robin.

"Lo sé, y cuando todo esto acabe esa mujer me va a escuchar" dije frustrado, coloqué mi dedo índice y anular sosteniendo el tabique de mi nariz, necesitaba calmar mi ira.

"Bien, luego de escucharte, no tengo dudas que su confianza no fue infundada" Me sonrió y le devolví el gesto. En ese momento entraron Henry y David. Henry apretó mi hombro como saludo y se sentó junto a mí, terminamos el desayuno con rapidez, ansiosos por ver a Emma, por acabar con todo esto y volver a Storybrooke. De pronto escuchamos la puerta abrirse nuevamente y vimos entrar al aprendiz.

"Espero que hayan descansado bien, y renovado fuerzas. Merlín quiere hablar con ustedes" anunció el viejo. Todos asentimos, nos pusimos de pie y lo seguimos. Entramos a un gran salón, una mesa de piedra redonda descansaba en el centro. El hechicero estaba de pie frente a la mesa, nos invitó a sentarnos.

"Esta es la famosa Mesa Redonda de Camelot, el rey y sus caballeros se sentaban para discutir asuntos cruciales para la seguridad del reino. Me pareció apropiado reunirnos aquí, en vista de que su problema se está convirtiendo en un problema de seguridad para el reino." Dijo el viejo hechicero.

"¿A qué se refiere?" pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

"Desde que la Srta. Swan pisó Camelot, todas las criaturas oscuras que habitan estas tierras están en movimiento. Anoche mientras dormían, llegó a las puertas del castillo un grupo de pueblerinos que habitaban el lado Norte del bosque. Los dragones han despertado, la oscuridad los llama" explicó el viejo.

"¿Despertaron?¿Cuánto tiempo tenían dormidos?" preguntó Henry con curiosidad.

"Tienen centenares de años en hibernación, la última vez que despertaron fue cuando Rumplestinski nos hizo aquella visita que termino con la caída de nuestro Rey" Todos nos miramos las caras, el viejo continuó "Deben conocer un poco de historia sobre la Oscuridad. Hace muchos años tuve una aprendiz, una joven muchacha con mucho potencial y talento, su nombre era Morgana. Pero ella comenzó a experimentar con la magia oscura, con el tiempo se había vuelto casi tan poderosa como yo, esta fue una persona que alguna vez amé, no encontré el valor para acabar con su vida. Intenté algo estúpido sacando la oscuridad de su corazón, pero ya era dueña de su cuerpo y su alma….Liberé la oscuridad de su cuerpo, pero también su esencia, ella era la oscuridad misma. Su cuerpo quedó sin vida y toda la oscuridad y todo lo que ella era quedó libre. Logré encerrarla en una bóveda, pero con el tiempo algún tonto en busca de poder la libero. El último recurso que tuve que utilizar para contenerla fue utilizar a una persona, así nació el primer Dark One".

"¿La oscuridad es en realidad una persona?" preguntó Regina.

"Alguna vez lo fue, ya no lo es más y nunca más lo será" respondió el viejo con pesar en la mirada.

"¿Y los dragones?" pregunté.

"La oscuridad es su amo. Son sus títeres, y debemos intentar liberar a la Srta. Swan antes de qué lleguen aquí" respondió Merlin.

"Cuanto tiempo tenemos?" preguntó David.

"No mucho me temo, debemos proceder en seguida" respondió el aprendiz.

"¿Y qué estamos esperando?" preguntó Robin.

"Debemos proceder con cautela, la oscuridad no dejará con tanta facilidad a la salvadora, necesitamos colocar a la Srta Swan en una situación vulnerable emocionalmente, ella tiene que estar segura que desea volver a ser quien era, porque la oscuridad intentará disuadirla" de pronto escuchamos un fuerte rugido seguido por una explosión. Nos pusimos de pie y corrimos a la ventana más cercana y vimos como dos dragones volaban alrededor del castillo y disparaban fuego, el fuego chocaba con la protección que Merlin tenía sobre la fortaleza. "Esa protección los aguantará por unos minutos más" dijo Merlin y todos lo miramos y luego continuó "La salvadora está en la habitación de al lado, lo haremos por etapas, primero entrará su padre, luego su hijo, por último el capitán. Ella está atada de las muñecas por grilletes que no le permiten hacer magia " dijo lo último mirándome fijamente, los tres asentimos.

Todos pasamos al pasillo y seguimos al Hechicero que se puso de pie junto a una puerta de madera. Aunque no cabía más ansiedad en mí, parecía seguir acumulándose. "Bien. Su alteza, es su tuno. Recuérdele cuanto la ama. El muchacho entrará en unos minutos" dijo el viejo mirando a David, este me dio una mirada y asintió con determinación, yo le devolví el gesto entonces abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró tras él.

Yo comencé a caminar de arriba abajo. Seguían sonando rugidos y explosiones, a veces el piso temblaba un poco. De pronto escuché la voz del hechicero. "Vamos a necesitar ayuda, en especial mientras yo me encuentre manejando esta situación. Debemos poner a salvo a las personas que están fuera" dijo mirando a Regina, ella asintió.

"Haremos lo que sea necesario" dijo y luego miró a Robin quien lucía decidido a colaborar también.

"Querido aprendiz, ¿puedes apoyarlos?...Espero que esto termine antes de que puedan romper la barrera protectora" dijo Merlin, el aprendiz lo miró y asintió, entonces Regina, Robin y el aprendiz se fueron juntos.

Cada segundo parecía una hora para mí. Deje de caminar y me paré frente a una ventana, mirando hacia afuera, de pronto sentí la mano de Henry en mi hombro. "Pronto terminará todo esto Killian, y llevaremos a mi mamá a casa" dijo, este chico siempre optimista, el muchacho con el corazón del verdadero creyente. Este chico que se había ganado un espacio en mi corazón, no solo por ser una parte de Emma, sino por ser una parte de Baelfire, y de alguna forma una parte de Milah.

David entró en la habitación y miró a su alrededor, habían grandes ventanas por las que entraba mucha luz, cada rincón de la habitación estaba perfectamente iluminado. En el centro estaba ella de pie, atada de manos por las muñecas. "Emma" la mirada que ella le daba no era fácil de leer, pero el alivio que sentía de verla bien fue suficiente para acercarse un poco más.

"¿Esta Henry bien? ¿Y Hook?" preguntó.

"Están bien, pronto podrás verlos"

"Emma, estamos aquí con el hechicero. Te queremos de vuelta en casa con nosotros"

"No servirá de nada. Puedo sentir a los dragones, me llaman. Libérenme para alejarlos de aquí, para que te lleves a Henry y a Hook lejos"

"No te dejaremos aquí. Este tema de la oscuridad ha expuesto todos tus temores, y me ha enfrentado más directamente con el daño que te hicimos tratando de alejarte de un daño mayor" dijo David acercándose lentamente.

"Pasé 28 años sintiéndome sola, cuando conocí a Neal y me dejo ir a la cárcel por él, me convencí de que simplemente yo era este tipo de persona a la que nadie nunca amaría. Y los culpé a ti y a mi madre cada día por todo lo que iba mal en mi vida" dijo Emma con mucha seriedad. David lucía herido, no porqué ella lo hubiese lastimado con sus palabras, lo lastimaba lo profundas que eran la heridas en el corazón de su hija.

"Separarnos de ti fue la cosa más difícil que hemos tenido que hacer. Meterte en ese armario, rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos, pero te puedo asegurar que cada noche antes de dormir, cuando todo está tranquilo y silencioso, pienso por unos minutos en esos primeros 28 años de tu vida, me castigo cada noche solo para recordarme lo difícil que fue tu vida. Aún cuando estas a salvo en la habitación de arriba". Emma iba hablar nuevamente pero David levantó su mano en un gesto de pedirle silencio y continuó "Eres mi pequeña, aunque nunca pude verte crecer, y verte convertirte en la mujer que llegó a Storybrooke a romper la maldición, siempre serás mi pequeña, Henry, tu hermano y tú son la cosa más preciada de mi vida, y di todo lo que había en mí cuando te deje ir con solo minutos de nacida, porque siempre querré lo mejor para ti, aunque me rompa el corazón. Y si hoy tengo que morir calcinado por dragones solo por hacer lo que es mejor para ti, que así sea" Emma lo miraba con atención, David lo tomó como una invitación para continuar hablando. "Esta vez no quiero hablar como un conjunto, no quiero hablar por tu madre, quiero hablar por mí…Y no te imaginas cuanto me duele que me mires con tanto desprecio, lo has hecho desde que la oscuridad tomó tu cuerpo. Y sé muy bien que lo haces para mantenerme alejado, pero nunca lograrás mantenerme más que unos pasos lejos de ti. Y lo único que consigues es en que quiera insistir en hacerte saber cuánto te amo" la mirada de Emma se había suavizado, David dio un par de pasos más, ya frente a ella colocó la mano en la mejilla de Emma "No importa que hayas pasado 28 años segura de nunca serías amada. Ahora lo eres, y no puedes escapar de eso, no puedes escapar de las personas que te aman. Tienes una madre que te ama, un hermano que seguramente crecerá admirándote y amándote con locura, un hijo que te ama, un pirata que no solo te ama, da la vida por ti" dijo esto último con una sonrisa y consiguió hacer sonreír a Emma, "Y un padre orgulloso de la mujer fuerte, hermosa, poderosa que eres. Cada día puedo ver la fusión perfecta de tu madre y de mí en ti en las pequeñas cosas…te amo" David se terminó de acercar y la abrazó fuerte.

Emma susurro "papá" David se separó de ella un poco y besó la frente de su hija, ambos notaron en seguida que Emma comenzó a brillar ligeramente, David la tomo por los hombros y la miraba, era casi imperceptible, pero era algo que antes no estaba ahí. En ese momento escucharon la puerta abrirse y cerrarse una vez más y Henry estaba parado frente a ellos.

"Henry" dijo Emma emocionada, David se apartó y Henry corrió a abrazarla.

"Mamá, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Emma asintió, recordó cómo vivió una escena similar con su hijo en el libro de Isaac, ella estaba amarrada de una forma similar.

"Mamá…Quiero que sepas que nunca te culpe ni te culparé por dejarme ir cuando era un bebé. Ya te lo he dicho antes, pero siento que tengo que decirlo una vez más. Volviste a mi vida y ahora no solo tengo dos mamás maravillosas, tengo abuelos, tío, amigos….la gran familia que siempre soñé de niño, la gran familia que tu siempre soñaste de niña" Emma parecía abrumada por las palabras de su hijo, y el continuó hablando "Tienes que volver con nosotros, como la heroína que eres, la princesa con el corazón más puro, la salvadora. Mi mamá" lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por la cara de Emma y Henry la abrazó nuevamente. Ella besó la cabeza de su hijo y el brillo que antes parecía imperceptible ahora era más evidente.

Ya Henry había entrado y yo estaba de pie, frente a la puerta, mirándola fijamente, tratando de concentrarme en esperar, en calmar mis ganas de simplemente abrir la maldita puerta y verla de una buena vez. Pero sí vinimos hasta aquí para buscar ayuda de este hechicero, por lo menos podía intentar hacerle caso.

"Desde hace mucho tiempo he estado observando cada una de sus aventuras" dijo Merlin de pronto "He estado atento a cada una de las cosas que han ocurrido y cuando he podido prestar mi asistencia, lo he hecho sin causar mucha sospecha" lo miré confundido. "Me he esforzado más en asistir a la Salvadora, hay un lobo gris que la ha asistido en varias oportunidades mostrándole el camino, el ha sido enviado por mí" recordé que Emma me había contado como un lobo parecía haberle mostrado el camino hacia Lilly. "Puedo sentir tu inseguridad, siempre tienes una duda recurrente, has hecho tus mejores esfuerzos para mantenerte en el buen camino para apaciguar esa duda, porque a veces no sientes que la merezcas" fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba ser analizado por un completo extraño, que parecía saber demasiado.

"A pesar de esa duda recurrente, nunca la dejaría. Movería cielo y tierra para estar con ella, soy tan egoísta que aunque ella pueda merecer algo mejor, yo nunca la dejaría" dije calmado, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo sé Killian Jones, te voy a decir algo por el bien de la tarea que tienes que llevar a cabo hoy...La historia de Emma Swan y la tuya estaban destinadas a entrelazarse, cada una de las experiencias, buenas o malas que tuviste que vivir, las viviste con el propósito de alargar tu vida lo suficiente para conocerla, para enamorarte de ella y ella de ti"

"Eso suena fantástico, pero no fue amor a primera vista, cuando menos no para ella" dije frustrado e incrédulo, dejé de mirarlo y miré nuevamente al frente.

"Yo no he hablado de amor a primera vista, he hablado de amor verdadero. Sin embargo fue un poco de ambas" dijo y volví a mirarlo. "He observado su vida desenvolverse, porque ella es la salvadora. Y cuando descubrí aún antes de que ella naciera, qué tú sería su verdadero amor también he seguido la tuya. A ella le costó tanto confiar en ti, porque en el fondo sabía que se enamoraría profundamente y todo lo que conocía del amor es que siempre la lastimaba. Yo no creo que ella hubiese bajado su guardia lo suficiente con nadie más, no para tener amor verdadero. Ella confía en tí ciegamente, eres la única persona que una y otra vez ha vuelto por ella. Eres la única persona que cree ciegamente en ella y ella lo sabe y lo valora." De pronto el viejo miró hacia la puerta como si hubiese sentido algo y agregó "es hora de que entres, les daré unos minutos, estaré ahí en el momento indicado" yo miré la puerta, un poco abrumado por toda la información que el viejo me acababa de dar, pero más decidido que nunca, di el par de pasos que me separaba de la puerta y la abrí. Entré y la cerré detrás de mí.


	11. Chapter 11

Era una habitación perfectamente iluminada. Al frente, a unos pasos de distancia estaba ella, con las manos atadas al piso por unas cadenas, aún abrazaba a Henry, pero David lo tomó por el hombro y lo alejo unos pasos, dándome espacio para acercarme. Aún tenía puesta la ropa oscura, pero de alguna forma ya no le lucía tan bien como antes, su piel brillaba con una luz tenue, y comprendí que solo faltaba un empujoncito, y ese era mi trabajo. Me miraba fijo con una mirada dulce y suave.

"Swan" dije casi en un susurro y ella sonrió, eso fue suficiente invitación, crucé la distancia que nos separaba casi corriendo y la abracé, mi mano acunaba su cabeza, mi garfio en su espalda.

"Volviste a mi…otra vez" la escuché decir y me separé lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos.

"Y volveré a ti todas las veces que sean necesarias, ¿Alguna vez lo has dudado?" pregunté con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su quijada con mi mano.

"Nunca" respondió con una suave sonrisa, sus ojos se humedecieron.

"Emma, he hecho mis mayores esfuerzos siempre para demostrarte lo que siento por ti, pero me he cuidado de no expresarlo con palabras, no hasta saber que estás lista para escucharlo. Creo que en los últimos dos días lo he dicho un par de veces de forma apresurada y no lo tomo en cuenta como el hecho de ya haberlo dicho, porque tú mereces y sé que necesitas una explicación, porque es la única forma en la que realmente podrás creerlo" bajé la mano y enlacé mis dedos con los de ella, en este gesto que se volvió tan icónico entre nosotros, este gesto que hacemos cada vez que queremos decirnos sin palabras cuanto nos amamos. "Nunca quise tener algo tanto como te quise tener a ti desde el día en que te conocí, aunque al principio quise ignorar el impulso a seguirte, todo cambio cuando decidí voltear el barco y volver a ti, desde ese momento dejé al viejo Hook atrás, dejé mi venganza, dejé todo por un futuro contigo, por ser parte de algo contigo…Y no te voy a negar, fuiste realmente difícil de alcanzar, hubo momentos en los que dude que lo lograría" dije con una sonrisa y ella la devolvió. "Te amo Emma Swan, eres lo más importante en mi vida. Y no estoy dispuesto a dejar ir a la mujer de la que me enamoré, la mujer que confía en mi tanto como para meterse en este lío. Quiero un futuro contigo, pelearé con mil dragones y toda la oscuridad del mundo para alcanzarte si es necesario"

"Te amo" me respondió y una lágrima corrió por su rostro, la besé, tan pronto nuestras bocas hicieron contacto una luz blanca explotó a nuestro alrededor. La sostuve con firmeza por la cintura, mientras mi mano acunaba su cabeza. Nos separamos y nos miramos fijo a los ojos, y pude verlo, sus ojos estaban verdes y limpios de angustias, era ella. El humo negro de la oscuridad terminaba de dejar su cuerpo, ella se desplomó en mis brazos, me senté y la recosté de mi cuerpo gritando su nombre. Y escuché la voz del viejo hablando en algún idioma antiguo, subí la mirada para ver lo que estaba pasando.

La oscuridad giraba en el techo de la habitación de forma amenazante, Merlín hablaba en lengua antigua una especie de cántico. De pronto Henry y David estaban a mi lado, David colocó su mano en la cabeza de Emma, Henry sostuvo una de sus manos, yo la abrazaba con fuerza contra mi cuerpo, David colocó un par de dedos en su cuello y me dijo "Está viva Hook" esas palabras reavivaron una llama en mi corazón, los 3 mirábamos atentos lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, de pronto la oscuridad se apunto nuevamente hacia Emma, pero instintivamente los tres nos colocamos sobre ella, a forma de escudo y algo ocurrió porque la oscuridad chocó contra alguna barrera invisible que la separaba de nosotros. Merlín continúo su cántico y de pronto una luz enceguecedora salió de sus manos hacia la oscuridad y la cubrió poco a poco. Luego como una explosión de luz todo se volvió blanco por un segundo y escarcha comenzó a caer del techo donde estuvo la oscuridad. Merlín se acercó a nosotros.

"Ella va a estar bien" dijo, hizo un movimiento con sus manos y las cadenas desaparecieron, me puse de pie con ella en brazos "llévenla a una habitación y pónganla cómoda, yo voy a ayudar a sus amigos afuera"

Sin pensarlo mucho caminé en dirección a la habitación en la que había dormido la noche anterior, Henry y David me siguieron. La coloqué en la cama, Henry me ayudo a ponerla cómoda. "Voy a ir a fuera a ver si puedo ayudar con algo, Henry quédate aquí con Hook" anunció David y luego dejó la habitación.

"Oye Killian, gracias por salvar a mi mamá" dijo el muchacho de pronto, lo miré.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, tu también la salvaste" dije apenado. "Aunque no me voy a relajar hasta que no la vea abrir los ojos"

Escuchamos otra explosión, ambos corrimos a la ventana. Merlín había usado su magia para atar a los dragones como unas grandes bolas y cayeron al piso con un gran estruendo. "Hey" escuchamos la voz de Emma, ambos volteamos, Henry corrió a los brazos de su madre y la abrazó. Ella se levantó lo suficiente para sostener a su hijo, aún abrazando al muchacho me miró fijo y me sonrió. "Ven aquí" dijo, me acerqué y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me jalo con un brazo, rodeo su brazo por mi espalda, mi quijada y mi mano quedaron encima de su cabeza, así nos abrazamos los tres por unos segundos más, hasta que Henry habló.

"Mamá me estas aplastando" todos reímos y nos separamos.

"Estoy muy feliz de tener a mis dos chicos favoritos conmigo" dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos húmedos, una lágrima cruzó su mejilla y la limpié con el reverso de mi mano.

"¿Cómo te sientes amor?" pregunté

"Muy, muy cansada….No creo que pueda ponerme de pie justo en este momento" dijo recostándose de nuevo en la cama, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Henry volvió su interés nuevamente a la ventana y se acercó a ella para seguir viendo lo que ocurría afuera. "Siéntate aquí conmigo" dijo mientras palmeaba ligeramente la cama, no tenía que pedirlo dos veces, ya me estaba yo subiendo rodeando mi brazo con el garfio por su espalda y entrelazando mi mano con la suya. Ella recostó su cabeza de mi hombro, y yo la mía de su cabeza.

"¿Quieres algo? ¿Necesitas algo?" pregunté

"Todo lo que necesito ya está en esta habitación ¿Qué ocurre allá afuera?"

"Merlín está luchando con los dragones, hasta donde vi ya tenía la situación bajo control" respondí.

"¿Y los demás?"

"Están afuera ayudando" respondí y puse un beso en su cabeza.

"Bien….estoy muy cansada" dijo con un bostezo.

"Descansa amor" dije y ella se acomodó en mi abrazo, se volteo ligeramente, colocó nuestras manos entrelazadas en mi pecho.

"No te atrevas a dejarme sola" dijo con flojera bostezando nuevamente. Y sonreí

"No te preocupes por eso, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo" respondí y bese nuevamente su cabeza.

"Todo parece bajo control allá afuera" dijo Henry dejando de mirar por la ventana.

"¿Y los dragones?" pregunté.

"Merlín los ató con cadenas, imagino que no los deja ni escupir fuego de alguna forma mágica" dijo el muchacho. De pronto escuchamos un suave golpe en la puerta "Adelante" dijo Henry, David abrió la puerta y pasó adelante.

"¿Cómo sigue?" dijo mirando en nuestra dirección "Evidentemente despertó" dijo haciendo notar la posición en la que estábamos, Henry se sonrió.

"Compañero, tengo instrucciones de no moverme de donde estoy" dije con una sonrisa levantando una ceja.

"Despertó, pero dijo que se siente muy agotada y se quedo dormida" aclaró Henry. La puerta sonó nuevamente, esta vez David la abrió, y permitió al hechicero entrar a la habitación

"¿Cómo se encuentra la salvadora?" preguntó mirándome.

"Está bien, creo. Se siente muy cansada ¿Es eso normal?" pregunté

"Lo es, es realmente admirable que haya despertado tan pronto. Pero a fin de cuentas es la salvadora, y resultará más poderosa después de esto" respondió Merlin. "Tenemos aún mucho de qué hablar, pero incluso ahora hasta yo necesito un descanso. Los veo esta noche para la cena".

"¿No nos vamos aún?" preguntó David.

"Yo sugeriría esperar que la Srta. Swan tenga energías suficientes para ponerse de pie. Estoy seguro que si la dejamos descansar toda la noche en la mañana tendrá energías suficientes para hacerlo" respondió.

"¿Y por qué está tan cansada?" preguntó Henry.

"Una gran energía acaba de ser arrancada de su cuerpo, ella se recuperará a más del 100% de eso estoy seguro, pero no esta noche, le tomará unos días…Encontraran en esta habitación todo lo que pueda necesitar la Srta. Swan" respondió Merlin, luego de excusarse e invitarnos a cenar nuevamente salió de la habitación. David y Henry salieron a dar las buenas nuevas a los demás, ya a solas con ella comencé a acariciar su cabello y su cara, su brazo, sus dedos. No podía dejar de mirar lo perfecta que es, hasta que en algún momento me quedé dormido con ella en mis brazos.

"Hey, dormilón" escuché su voz en un susurro, sentí su aroma y sus labios rozaron los míos suavemente, escuché nuevamente su voz en un susurro "Killian" esta vez abrí los ojos y me encontré con sus ojos verdes y una suave sonrisa en sus labios, volvió a rozar sus labios con los míos, esta vez sí le devolví el suave beso. Estaba oscuro, solo una vela estaba iluminada junto a la cama. "¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos?" preguntó

"Esta anocheciendo, creo que dormimos casi todo el día" respondí.

"¿Pensé que la que estaba agotada era yo?" pregunto de forma sarcástica con una sonrisa.

"Creo que no había dormido bien desde que todo esto comenzó" dije y luego pregunté "¿Por qué hay una sola vela encendida?"

"Porque hasta ahí me llegó la magia y aún no creo que pueda ponerme de pie sin caerme estrepitosamente al piso, y despertarte de esa manera tan brusca no me lo perdonaría" dijo divertida.

"Definitivamente me molestaría mucho contigo si te hubieses caído por no despertarme….y no debiste usar magia, aún estás muy débil" le dije y luego besé cada lado de su cara, su frente, su nariz y finalmente su boca.

"Tengo mucha hambre" dijo.

"Fuimos invitados a cenar, pero no creo que tú puedas caminar hasta el comedor" respondí.

"Pero tú puedes cargarme, ¿verdad?" preguntó y me hizo sonreír. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

"Adelante" dije en voz alta, David entró a la habitación, ella aún no me soltaba así que nos encontró cómodos y abrazados.

"¿Por qué está tan oscuro aquí?" preguntó acercándose a la vela encendida, luego tomándola para encender las demás.

"Porque tu hija no me ha dejado ponerme de pie" dije divertido poniendo un beso en su frente, ella se sonrió y me soltó, se recostó en su lado de la cama. Yo me puse de pie y comencé a enderezar mi ropa. Cuando la habitación estuvo finalmente bien iluminada, David miró a su hija.

"Papá….ven aquí porque no tengo energía para ir hasta allá" dijo Emma con una sonrisa. David cruzó la habitación, devolvió la vela a la mesa junto a la cama y luego la abrazó, beso su frente.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"Voy a estar bien, en este momento mi verdadero problema es que tengo muchísima hambre" respondió riendo.

"¿Crees que puedes ir hasta el comedor? ¿O quieres que te traiga de comer aquí?" preguntó su padre preocupado.

"Hook puede llevarme" respondió y luego agregó "Pero me gustaría cambiarme esta ropa no es muy cómoda para dormir o descansar"

"Puedo mandar a Regina para que te cambie de ropa, aunque Merlin dijo que esta habitación estaría equipada con todo lo que tú pudieses necesitar" dijo esto y caminó hacia el armario, en efecto había cualquier cantidad de ropa y vestidos, seguramente de la talla de Emma. "Igual puedo mandar a Regina para que te ayude a cambiarte de ropa".

"No es necesario, aquí está Hook" respondió Emma, yo me sonrojé y David me miró como que quería protestar pero no lo hizo.

"Bien…amor verdadero ¿no?" fue lo único que dijo, Emma sonrió enternecida por los celos de su padre. "Los esperamos en el comedor entonces, ya todos están en camino hacia allá". Dijo y salió de la habitación.

"La próxima vez que vayas a decirle a tu padre que te voy a quitar la ropa procura que yo no esté en la misma habitación" dije con una sonrisa. Caminé hacia el armario y revisé la ropa, ella me instruyo buscar algo cómodo sin corset ni nada que fuera apretado. Conseguí un vestido largo verde de mangas largas bastante sencillo, lo que iluminó la cara de Emma.

La ayude a sentarse en la orilla de la cama y desaté el corset vinotinto que tenía puesto, lo quité de alrededor de su cintura, lo siguiente era remover la camisa negra que tenía debajo, la miré a los ojos "vamos, no es como si no los hubieses visto antes, hasta los besaste…puedo recordar todo" dijo y se sonrojó. Ella levantó sus brazos y removí la camisa, no pude evitar que mi mirada viajara por su pecho, me sonrojé, no porque esto me resultara erótico, no lo era porque ella estaba débil e indefensa, desvestirla ahora era mucho más intimo. Cuando volví a mirar sus ojos, pude notar que me miraba atenta y me sonrió. La ayude a meter sus brazos en el vestido, lo bajé hasta llevarlo a su cintura "Muy bien capitán, ahora necesitas ayudarme con el pantalón" asentí y con ella aún sentada desaté la cuerdas que lo mantenían en su lugar.

"Te vas a tener que levantar por un momento para quitártelo" dije y ella asintió. "Coloca tu brazos en mi cuello y déjame hacer todo el esfuerzo por ti" me abrazo por el cuello, la levanté el tiempo suficiente para bajar el pantalón de sus cadera, la ayudé a sentarse nuevamente. El vestido había caído por gravedad, así que tuve que buscar por debajo del mismo sus piernas para terminar de jalar el pantalón y sacarlo por sus pies. Volví al armario y conseguí unas zapatillas de un color similar al del vestido y las coloqué en sus pies. "Bien princesa, estas lista."

"Aún muero de hambre. Nos vamos" dijo con una sonrisa. Acaricié su mejilla y luego la besé dulcemente, la miré a los ojos y le ordené colocar sus brazos en mi cuello, puse el brazo con el garfio por debajo de sus rodillas y la alcé.

Comencé a hacer el camino hacia el comedor con ella en brazos. Me sentía tan aliviado de tenerla en mis brazos, a Emma, mi Emma, la Emma de la que me enamoré, de pronto escuché su voz "Gracias por todo Killian, sé que fui una insufrible, e intenté presionarte a…."

"Nada que yo no pudiese manejar" dije interrumpiéndola y luego guiñándole un ojo.

"Es en serio Killian, no te hubiese culpado si hubieses sucumbido a la tentación" dijo sonrojándose.

"Mira amor, casi lo hago. Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto en un momento así ser interrumpidos por tu madre…además, tenemos algo más importante que discutir" dije tratando de cambiar el tema y el humor de la conversación. Ella me miró confundida, le levanté una ceja y sonreí "tenemos un apartamento, cuando volvamos ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?" la pregunta la hice casi en un susurro, ella sonrió.

"Creí que ya vivíamos juntos, y tengo la mejor habitación" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Yo vivía con Emma la Dark One, no sé si simplemente Emma todavía quiere vivir conmigo" dije con una sonrisa incómoda, si hubiese tenido mi mano libre hubiese rascado detrás de mi oreja.

"Simplemente Emma si quiere vivir contigo. Aunque posiblemente mi papá me espera de vuelta en casa" respondió riendo, luego recostó su cabeza de mi hombro. "Me siento como una inútil siendo cargada para cenar"

"Tendrás que lidiar con ese sentimiento, porque no pienso dejarte caminar por ti misma hasta mañana" respondí y la escuché chistar los dientes. "Ya llegamos" frente a nosotros una gran puerta, agradecí a todos los dioses que un par de guardias estaban allí para abrirla.


	12. Chapter 12

Entramos en el gran comedor, la mesa estaba rebosante de todo tipo de comida, nuestros amigos ya estaban sentados, aunque aún nadie estaba comiendo. David se puso de pie tan pronto nos vio entrar y haló la silla que estaba junto a la de Henry para facilitarme el proceso de sentarla. Estudié a Emma tan pronto la coloqué en la silla, lucía un poco pálida, con una sonrisa cansada tomó la mano de Henry tan pronto la tuvo a su alcance. David me dejó el otro lugar junto a ella libre para sentarme.

"¿Cómo te sientes mamá?" preguntó Henry apretando cariñosamente la mano de su madre.

"Con mucha hambre" respondió dándole una mirada a todos con una sonrisa.

"Estábamos esperando por ustedes" respondió David.

"Entonces comencemos" dijo Emma con entusiasmo. Soltó la mano de Henry e intentó servirse de comer, pero la tarea resultaba más demandante de lo que parecía, tomando en cuenta que era una gran mesa cubierta de comida, servirse implicaba ponerse de pie y levantar el plato. Justo cuando vi la frustración en su cara e iba a apresurarme a ayudarla escuché la voz de Henry.

"Déjame ayudarte… ¿Quieres algo en especial?" preguntó el muchacho poniéndose de pie y tomando el plato de su madre en sus manos.

"Un poco de todo lo que te parezca delicioso" respondió recostándose del espaldar de la silla, yo miraba cada uno de sus movimientos y sus gestos, debe haber sentido mi mirada fija en ella que volteó a mirarme y me sonrió, estiró su mano y la alcancé con la mía y las entrelazamos.

"Emma, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo siendo tu misma. No tengo palabras para empezar a agradecerte lo que hiciste." Dijo Regina, Emma asintió con una sonrisa antes de responder.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, si alguien debía sacrificarse esa debía ser yo. Estaba en peligro la seguridad de todos."

Henry colocó finalmente frente a Emma un plato repleto con un poco de todo lo que había en la mesa, Emma miró el plato con los ojos amplios, todos reímos y comenzamos a servirnos comida. Luego de comer Emma lucía menos pálida, aunque aún cansada. Los sirvientes comenzaron a recoger la mesa y entraron al comedor Merlin y el aprendiz.

"Nos disculpamos por no haberlos acompañado a comer, necesitábamos ponernos al día" dijo el hechicero tomando asiento, siendo seguido por el viejo aprendiz. "¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó mirando fijamente a Emma.

"Estaré bien. Muchas gracias por todo" respondió.

"Debes saber que eres una persona muy especial, no esperé verte despertar en varios días. Sin embargo, tomate todo con calma" le sugirió Merlin.

"Queríamos preguntarle sobre Rumplestilskin" agregó David.

"Mi aprendiz me puso al tanto del caso del antiguo Dark One, solo queda esperar, si tiene la fuerza suficiente dentro de sí despertará tarde o temprano" respondió el viejo.

"Su corazón quedó blanco ¿Hay alguna explicación para ello?" preguntó Emma de pronto.

"Ya en su corazón no quedaba luz, la oscuridad lo había consumido por completo. Cuando el aprendiz extrajo la oscuridad, no quedó nada. Digamos que es cómo un lienzo en blanco" respondió el hechicero.

"¿Puede volver a llenar su corazón de oscuridad?" preguntó Regina.

"Si él así lo desea, tiene libre albedrío para tomar sus propias decisiones. Digamos que el mismo potencial que tiene para el bien lo tiene para el mal. Pero ya no tiene magia" respondió el aprendiz.

De pronto Emma bostezó calmadamente, le pregunté si deseaba ir a dormir y asintió con una sonrisa apenada. Merlin nos había estado observando y agregó "Dejemos descansar a la Srta. Swan. Mañana a primera hora les abriré un portal para que vuelvan a Storybrooke" me puse de pie y puse en mis brazos a Emma nuevamente. Solo nosotros dejamos el comedor, los demás siguieron conversando con el aprendiz y el hechicero. Para cuando llegamos a la habitación se había dormido.

Le recosté en la cama y la observé dormir por lo que pareció unos minutos, me acerqué a la ventana. Recordé la pregunta que hace pocas noches me había hecho Henry, ¿acaso amo más a Emma de lo que alguna vez amé a Milah?, volví mi mirada nuevamente hacia ella y no pude evitar sonreír. No, la respuesta que di a Henry fue la adecuada y la más honesta, las amo diferente. Tuve una relación larga con Milah, llena de todas las aventuras que la vida de piratas que llevamos nos proporcionaba, ella era algunos años mayor que yo, pero dentro de sí era una chiquilla en busca de aventuras, con hambre de mundo. Nos amamos como adolescentes, vivimos cada día como si era el último, hasta que un día lo fue.

El amor que siento por Emma es más adulto, intenso, me atrevería a decir incluso que de una forma diferente más apasionado, una pasión que se alimenta en gran parte del temor de perderla. Las aventuras junto a ella tampoco faltan, y en realidad no me molestaría un poco de tranquilidad. Un gran contraste que no podía ignorar era el hecho de que yo esperé que Milah dejara todo por mí, y así lo hizo, pero yo estoy dispuesto a dejar todo por Emma y así lo hice. En mi particularmente larga vida nunca esperé volver a enamorarme, pero ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que encontraría a estar mujer increíblemente hermosa, valiente, apasionada, poderosa, y con una experiencia de vida tan similar a la mía que parecemos almas gemelas, y nunca antes creí en esa tontería. El hechicero me había dicho que estaba destinado a conocerla, a enamorarme de ella, hice ese pensamiento a un lado, no me gusta pensar que mi vida depende de algo tan ridículo como el destino.

Volví mi atención nuevamente a la ventana, hacia la noche. Y me hice otra pregunta, ¿Podría sobrevivir a perderla como perdí a Milah?, la respuesta vino a mi rápida y clara, no, no podría. No sabría cómo sobrevivir después de ella, siempre incentivé su uso de magia, porque aunque no me gusta la magia, sé que es una protección extra que tiene contra cosas con las que yo no puedo hacer nada. Esta mujer es dueña de mi cuerpo y de mi alma y no me importa ni un poco, solo me siento tremendamente afortunado de que eventualmente me escogió. De pronto escuché su voz "Killian"

"Aquí estoy Swan" le respondí mirándola desde la ventana.

"¿Qué haces ahí en la oscuridad?"

"Pensando" respondí.

"¿Puedes pensar aquí abrazándome?" preguntó con una sonrisa y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en mi rostro.

"Sí la dama insiste" caminé hasta la cama, la ayude a meterse bajo la cobija y nos acurrucamos. "¿Puedo preguntar algo?" pregunté algo incómodo, ella asintió en silencio y me miró con atención. "No me quedó claro si cuando regresemos vuelves a nuestro hogar o al de tu padre".

"Eso no es una pregunta" respondió confundida.

"La pregunta está implícita" respondí besando su frente, ella se separó lo suficiente para poder ver mis ojos.

"La respuesta está en tu pregunta implícita, quiero volver a mi hogar no al de mi padre" dijo, y aunque podía entender lo que decía, necesitaba palabras más claras para creer que esta diosa quería volver conmigo a mi hogar al que llamaba su hogar, nuestro hogar. Supongo que entendió mi reacción y las palabras que no dije en voz alta, porque agregó "Quiero dormir junto a ti por el resto de mi vida, así que tienes que mudar tus cosas a nuestra habitación". La miré a los ojos por unos segundos y luego di un tierno y corto beso a su boca, no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi la decepción en su mirada, y no tardó en expresarla en palabras "¿En serio? Te digo que quiero vivir contigo ¿y eso es lo único que me gano?, un besito chiquitico".

"Yo sé que soy irresistible amor, pero tu estas muy cansada para besarme más de 30 segundos, no podrías manejarlo" dije recordando aquella frase que nos dijimos la primera vez que nos besamos.

"Quizás tu eres el que no podría manejarlo" me respondió frunciendo el ceño como una niña testaruda.

"Definitivamente no me gustaría manejar una situación en la que te duermas del cansancio a mitad de un apasionado beso" respondí con una sonrisa y ella soltó una risita, que me resultó adorable. Recostó su cabeza de mi pecho, yo comencé a acariciar su cabello, y sentí como su cuerpo se hacía ligeramente más pesado, se había dormido en mis brazos nuevamente.

Estaba dormido pesadamente. Era la mitad de la noche, de pronto sentí un movimiento brusco en la cama, un grito ahogado me hizo despertar bruscamente en busca del peligro en la habitación, lo único que conseguí fue a Emma sentada en la cama llorando, me partió el corazón verla llorar "¿Qué pasa amor?" pregunté con preocupación mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro y la atraía hacia mí abrazándola instintivamente.

"Killian….estabas ahí…mu…muerto, no te movías" logró decir entre sollozos y me abrazo con desesperación.

"Estoy aquí Swan, estoy bien" respondí abrazándola con fuerza y acariciando su cabello. "Fue solo una pesadilla", ella se fue calmando de a poco luego de escucharme, la separé un poco de mí para poder ver sus ojos. Limpié las lágrimas de su cara con el reverso de mi mano. "Todo está bien, estoy aquí".

"Soñé con la discusión que tuvimos en el apartamento, cuando te arranqué el corazón, lo siento tanto" dijo y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

"No pasó nada amor, solo una discusión, todo está bien" dije con una sonrisa limpiando sus lágrimas nuevamente.

"Soñé que había aplastado tu corazón, y no te movías, te había matado" dijo y acarició mi rostro.

"Emma, no pasó nada. Solo fue un sueño, estoy aquí" dije mirándola a los ojos y la abracé nuevamente.

"Tengo tanto miedo de perderte" respondió.

"Oh amor, tú no te empiezas a imaginar cuanto miedo tengo yo de perderte a ti también. Pero no podemos enfocar nuestras vidas en nuestros temores. Recuerda, tenemos que disfrutar los momentos tranquilos. Si nos preocupamos todo el tiempo no lo haremos" dije. Ella se separó un poco para mirar mis ojos y me sonrió dulcemente.

"Te amo Killian Jones" dijo casi en un susurro, sonreí y acomodé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, acaricié su mejilla y miré sus ojos fijamente por varios segundos, disfrutando este calmado y dulce momento.

"Te amo Emma Swan" dije finalmente y la besé suavemente, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos e intensificó el besó, esta vez no la detuve, no tenía ninguna intención de detenerla.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo hacia atrás, sin dejar de besarla y la arrastré conmigo, dejándola sobre mí, cuando estábamos acostados dejamos de besarnos por un segundo y ella me miró a los ojos, su mirada me dijo claramente lo que quería y esta vez no se lo iba a negar, no podía negármelo más a mí mismo. Acuné su cabeza con mi mano y la atraje hacia mí y la besé con intensidad, rodeé mi otro brazo por su cintura y nos hice girar dejándola debajo de mí, ella me permitió con facilidad colocarme entre sus piernas. Sus manos viajaron hasta mi camisa y comenzaron a desabotonarla, mi mano bajó hasta su pierna y comencé a subir el vestido mientras al mismo tiempo colocaba su rodilla en mi cadera, sus manos dejaron mi camisa y comenzó a ayudarme a quitar el vestido, tarea que entre los dos logramos con facilidad.

Su atención volvió a mi camisa y desabotonó el par de botones que le faltaba, la bajó por mis hombros y me ayudó a removerla. Mi mano tomó uno de sus senos y mi boca encontró el otro, sentí una de sus manos deslizarse entre nuestros cuerpos en busca de la cuerda que ataba mi pantalón, le di más espacio para llevar la tarea a cabo, sin dejar sus senos, fácilmente desató el nudo y libero mi erección, la tomó con sus manos, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir el contacto. Dejé su pecho y besé su boca, con toda la pasión que esta larga y forzada espera había venido acumulando, deje de besarla y la miré con atención "¿Estás segura?" pregunté y ella asintió. "Emma, ¿de verdad crees que tu cuerpo puedo con esto en este momento?" volví a preguntar.

"Killian…no quiero seguir esperando, ya he descansado bastante." Respondió con seguridad, di un rápido beso a su boca.

"Bien, yo tampoco quiero esperar más" me coloqué de rodillas entre sus piernas, admiré cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo, ella me miraba con atención, introduje el garfio entre su piel y la tela de su ropa interior, me hizo sonreír como el frío del metal con su piel la hizo contraer el abdomen, con cuidado bajé su panty por su pierna, ella llevó su rodilla ligeramente hacia su cuerpo para ayudarme a liberar su pie del pedazo de tela e hice lo mismo con el otro lado. Bajé mi pantalón hasta donde pude estando de rodillas, no pude evitar sonreír cuando la vi sonrojarse ligeramente mirándome con admiración, removí el garfio y lo tiré al piso. Me encantaría pasar más tiempo preparándola, adorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, esta noche no podía arriesgarme a cansarla antes de tiempo tomé su rodilla con mi mano y la llevé a mi cadera al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a su cuerpo nuevamente, la besé, una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello, la otra recorría mi espalda. Sin dejar de tocarla llevé mi mano hasta ese lugar preciado entre sus piernas, gimió tan pronto comencé a acariciar su clítoris, estaba húmeda, tan lista. Me separé lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, moví mi cadera y me puse en posición, la miré fijamente y ella asintió, respondiendo la pregunta que no hice. Lentamente y sin esfuerzo invadí su cuerpo sin dejar de mirar su ojos, ella intentó sostener mi mirada, pero eventualmente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que la invadían. Al principio no me moví, tanto como ella, disfrutaba y grababa en mi memoria lo que estaba sintiendo.

Finalmente y sin siquiera pensarlo comencé a moverme, el cuerpo me lo pedía. Besé su boca con pasión, necesitaba transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, besé su mejilla, su oreja, su cuello, seguí bajando hasta su pecho. Ella soltaba dulces gemidos que alimentaban mi pasión, hubiese pensado que al menos mientras la hacía mía me sentiría satisfecho, pero aún estando dentro de ella necesitaba más, toda ella era una droga de la que no quería rehabilitarme jamás, mi mano viajaba por todo su cuerpo, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel que podía alcanzar. Miré su rostro, parecía una diosa, su cabello desordenado la enmarcaba dándole un aura divina, me miró y me sonrió, su mirada llena de deseo. Volví a besar su pecho, mientras mi mano sostenía su rodilla contra mi cadera, dándome más espacio para estar más adentro. De pronto sentí como se contraía su vientre alrededor de mi y la escuché decir mi nombre casi en un susurro "Killian" volví mi atención a su cara.

"Lo sé" dije e hice mis movimientos más rápidos y firmes. "Vente para mí Swan"

"Killian" le escuché decir entre gemidos, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, no creí posible que esta mujer se pudiese ver más sensual, explotó alrededor de mí gimiendo mi nombre y otras cosas que no logré entender y la seguí casi enseguida. Me acosté sobre ella con cuidado, uno de sus brazos me rodeo por la espalda y el otro acariciaba mi cabello, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuve tan relajado como en este momento, lo disfrute por varios minutos, pero recordé que había abusado de las pocas energías que tenía mi Swan e intenté separarme pero ella me detuvo. "No te muevas"

"Si sigo dentro de ti es posible que vuelva a empezar y ya he abusado lo suficiente de tu poca energía" respondí mirándola a los ojos. "Tuve suerte de que no te durmieras a mitad de la diversión, no es bueno para la autoestima de ningún hombre que una mujer se le duerma en los brazos mientras la entretiene de esa manera" dije con una sonrisa levantando una ceja, ella sonrió. Aproveché el momento para deslizarme fuera de ella con un ligero movimiento de la cadera, honestamente si seguía ahí iba a ponerme duro nuevamente, esta mujer es un afrodisíaco. Ella frunció el ceño, me acosté junto a ella y rodeé mi brazo por su cuello atrayéndola hacia mí, ella entrelazó su pierna de la mía y recostó su cabeza de mi hombro. Con la mano tanteé la cama en busca de la cobija y como pude la coloqué sobre nosotros, ella me ayudo un poco. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Relajada, un poco cansada, feliz" respondió, no pude evitar una sonrisa y besé su cabeza. Luego preguntó "¿Y tú?"

"Feliz definitivamente lo resume" respondí, ella dibujaba pequeños círculos en mi pecho con su dedo. "Quizá no debimos hacer eso aún"

"Debo tener más de 18 horas durmiendo, ahora podré dormir un poco más. Estoy bien" respondió y al final soltó un bostezo que imité sin poder controlarlo.

"Bien princesa, descansemos un poco más. En unas horas volveremos a casa" dije cerrando los ojos


	13. Chapter 13

Desperté plácidamente, ya la luz entraba por la ventana. Aún antes de abrir los ojos sonreí porque podía sentir el peso de su cabeza en mi hombro y su mano en mi pecho, no creo que haya un solo momento durante la noche en el que durmamos separados, sin tocarnos. Abrí los ojos y besé el tope de su cabeza, su cabello desparramado por mi pecho y por la cama. No me moví y cerré mis ojos nuevamente disfrutando de mi momento favorito del día, despertar junto a ella. De pronto olor a café invadió la habitación, conté mentalmente hasta 3, ella comenzó a moverse y luego escuché su voz "Ummm… café".

"Buenos días para ti también" respondí con una sonrisa. Ella volteó su mirada hacia mí y me regaló su hermosa sonrisa.

"Buenos días" me dijo con esa sonrisa brillante y hermosa. Me acerqué los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y besé su boca.

"Creo que ya Henry se está preparando para ir al colegio" agregué.

"Te dije que era buena idea dejar la cafetera lista solo para encenderla" dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se estiraba, luego se paró y se metió en el baño.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que volvimos de Camelot. El hechicero había abierto un portal para nosotros. Caminamos a través de él y aparecimos nuevamente en la mansión, la cual aparentemente se había convertido en una especie de cuartel, ya que durante los días que estuvimos en Camelot los demás habían permanecido en ese lugar esperando por nosotros. Como era costumbre se hizo una celebración en Granny's, la cual transcurrió mejor de lo que esperamos, sin ningún villano interrumpiéndonos. Pero si hubo un momento tenso esa noche, ese momento en el que Emma anunció a sus padres que estaba cansada y quería ir a descansar, todo estuvo bien hasta que David entendió que sería conmigo. Emma lo llevó aparte y tuvo una corta conversación con él, mientras Mary Margaret se disculpaba y me pedía entender a David. Emma se acercó nuevamente con su padre, quien a regañadientes la dejó partir conmigo. Creo que desde ese día aunque David toleraba la idea, no estaba feliz y no lo escondía, ya había planeado hablar con él hoy.

Todavía teníamos un problema en Storybrooke y era la Bruja Malvada del Oeste encerrada y bien embarazada en el hospital, este problema aún estaba bajo control, pero estábamos todos a la expectativa por el día en que este bebé naciera.

"¿No te vas a parar aún?" preguntó Emma sacándome de mis pensamientos, saliendo del baño con el cabello mojado y una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Con la vista que tengo no me provoca levantarme de esta cama, deberías venir y acompañarme un rato" dije mirándola seductoramente, ella sonrió.

"Lamentablemente no puedo, hoy tenemos a Henry. Le prometí que desayunaríamos en Granny's, necesita un descanso de mis terribles intentos de hacer desayuno, y creo que tú también" respondió mientras secaba su cabello con otra toalla.

"En el bosque encantado se come bastante mal, así que tú comida me parece caída del cielo" Me puse de pie y caminé hacia el baño, cuando pasé junto a ella no pude evitar darle una nalgada, ella soltó una risita.

"Caída del cielo y estrellada contra el piso" la escuché decir mientras cerraba la puerta.

Cuando estuvimos todos listos salimos y nos encontramos en Granny's con toda nuestra familia, David, Mary Margaret, el bebé Neal, Regina, Robin y Roland. Porque esta mujer no solo había devuelto la esperanza y el amor a mi vida, me había rodeado de gente, y aunque era algo nuevo para mí me confortaba saber que también lo era para ella, y no me sentía tan extraño teniendo desayunos y cenas con todas estas personas. Y sí, ya los consideraba mi familia, o cuando menos pronto lo serían oficialmente, sobre eso necesitaba hablar con David hoy. Aproveche un momento que se paró a la barra a buscar algo y lo seguí.

"Compañero necesito hablar contigo" dije tan pronto lo alcancé y miré de vuelta la mesa para asegurarme que nadie me había seguido. David que aún no estaba muy feliz conmigo frunció el ceño pero prestó atención "Mira, yo sé que no estás muy feliz con que Emma esté viviendo conmigo. De seguro esperabas más para ella que este humilde pirata pero…"

"No se trata de eso Hook" interrumpió David, "Creo que has demostrado en varias ocasiones ya que eres digno de ella. Solo que antes de ser su amigo o tú amigo soy su padre. Y para mí ella siempre será mi pequeña, y supongo que este día llegaría en el que encontraría el amor pero esperé que las cosas llevaran otro ritmo, aunque estoy al tanto que cuando volvió a nosotros ya tenía 28 años y un hijo de 10 años, esperaba que cuando viviera con un hombre fuera su esposo… eso esperaba".

"Eso lo entiendo. Pero tampoco es que acabamos de conocernos" respondí.

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que ella lo merece todo Hook, un anillo, un vestido blanco, una boda, estabilidad. Si ya están viviendo juntos nunca aspiraran a eso, esa es mi preocupación" dijo David y pareció aliviado de finalmente haber expresado en voz alta su preocupación. Yo no pude evitar sonreír, lo que hizo que David me mirara luciendo confundido

"¿De verdad piensas que yo no quiero darle todo eso a Emma?" pregunté

"No lo sé, eres un pirata al fin y al cabo" respondió.

"Justo sobre eso quiero hablar contigo. Esta noche tengo la intención de proponerle matrimonio a Emma" dije lo último casi en un susurro, los ojos de David se ampliaron "Si no hubieses estado tan molesto por nuestra decisión de vivir juntos te hubieses enterado cuando llegase a tu casa con maletas porque me dijo que no ó si tengo suerte porque ella te enseñase el anillo. Pero en contra de toda mi rebeldía, decidí ponerte al tanto"

"¿No estás pidiendo mi bendición?" pregunto riendo.

"No, no lo estoy haciendo. Sin importar lo que opines al respecto de igual forma lo haré"

"Para ser un pirata del siglo 18 no eres muy tradicional" respondió David. Yo le guiñé un ojo.

"No le digas a nadie, no quiero que Emma se entere antes de tiempo" dije casi en un susurro y en ese momento escuché la voz de Emma.

"¿Todo bien aquí?" preguntó mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo, y rodee sus hombros con el mío.

"Si, estamos haciendo las paces" respondió David con una gran sonrisa.

"Ok, han debido tener esta conversación antes. Se ven muy felices los dos" agregó mirándonos con suspicacia.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hemos debido tener esta conversación antes" agregó David.

Luego de desayunar Emma y David se fueron juntos a la estación de Sheriff. Regina acompañó a Henry hasta la parada del autobús escolar y luego se fue a su oficina, Mary Margaret supongo que volvió a casa o fue a hacer cualquier cosa que sea que haga Blancanieves durante el día, Robin Hood volvió con Roland al bosque. Y yo esperé pacientemente a que todos se fueran de Granny's para poder hablar con mi cómplice en crimen, Ruby.

"Pensé que no se irían nunca" dijo Ruby acercándose a la mesa y sentándose frente a mí. "Enséñame el anillo" dijo emocionada.

"No" respondí rápidamente.

"No te voy a ayudar si no me lo muestras" amenazó.

"No" respondí y me miró con cuidado.

"Voy a llamar a Emma y le voy a decir que te vi con un anillo de compromiso" dijo y yo torcí los ojos

"No te va a creer"

"Eso no importa, le voy a crear la duda. Eso dañaría tus planes" dijo riendo.

"¿Estás segura que no estás del lado de los villanos?" dije mientras sacaba del bolsillo de mi chaqueta una pequeña caja negra. Abrí la caja por no más de 2 segundos, la volví a cerrar y lo guarde nuevamente en mi chaqueta.

"Woooaw…Aunque lo vi realmente rápido estoy impresionada" dijo luciendo sorprendida. "Es nuevo?"

"Lo encontré alguna vez en un tesoro, vendí todo lo demás pero ese anillo lo mantuve conmigo, durante todo este tiempo" respondí ya fastidiado.

"¿Y habías pensado dárselo a alguien más durante todos esos siglos?" preguntó Ruby con curiosidad.

"En serio me estoy arrepintiendo de pedirte ayuda" dije, ella solo levantó una ceja aún esperando mi respuesta. "No, no había pensado dárselo a nadie. A veces conseguía cosas que me parecían demasiado valiosas como para venderlas o intercambiarlas… ¿Podemos hablar sobre esta noche?"

"Bien, la cena estará lista y en posición para ustedes esta noche. Solo dime a qué hora paso por el barco para dejarlo todo".

"Emma sabe que tenemos una cita, no sabe a dónde vamos. Vivimos realmente cerca del Jolly Roger, espero salir de casa a las 8pm. Así que a esa hora ya debe estar todo listo".

"Ayer llamé a la floristería, no dijiste nada de flores pero me parece buena idea que decoremos bien ese barco" dijo y creo que en mi cara se vio la confusión. "No te preocupes, tu pasa por la floristería y paga la factura. Yo me las arreglaré para llevarlas y acomodar todo".

"No me gustaría que nadie sepa lo que va a pasar esta noche, las noticias viajan rápido en este pueblo".

"No te preocupes, ¿alguien más sabe sobre esto?"

"David"

"Ummm … ¿Puedo pedir a David que me ayude a llevar las flores?" preguntó la chica, no pude evitar torcer los ojos.

"Yo lo llamo y lo mando por ti" respondí.

"Bien, dile que a las 6pm pase por mí. Tú ve a arreglar todo lo demás que hablamos ayer" dijo antes de pararse e ir a buscar una caja detrás de la barra, me sentí un poco abrumado. Había buscado ayuda con esta chica para hacer algo especial en el Jolly Roger, y básicamente fue mi primera opción por el tema de la comida, pero se había tomado su trabajo muy en serio. "Aquí tienes, haz lo mejor que puedas para colocarlas. En la noche antes de salir de tu casa envíame un mensaje para estar lista" asentí y revisé la caja, que estaba llena de pequeñas cajas de luces.

"Bien, ¿cuánto te debo?" pregunté a la muchacha y ella sonrió.

"Hoy no me debes nada, estamos hablando de Emma…de cualquier forma cuando veas la factura de las flores vas agradecer no haberme pagado" dijo y se rió tontamente.

Salí con la caja y me encaminé a la floristería donde pagué una absurdamente costosa factura y ni siquiera estaba seguro que estaba pagando, no quise preguntar. Llamé a David para pedirle el favor de mover a Ruby y la probablemente absurda cantidad de flores hasta el puerto, estuvo encantado de ser parte del plan. Y me dirigí al Jolly Roger, donde se me fue el día luchando con los cables de pequeñas luces.

Ahora estaba en el apartamento esperando que Emma estuviese lista. No paraba de revisar que el anillo estuviese en mi chaqueta, me acerqué a la ventana para mirar el Jolly Roger y aunque no se veía con claridad por la distancia, podía distinguir a Ruby caminando de un lado a otro, ya eran casi las 8pm y esperaba que la chica tuviese todo listo. Comencé a escribir el mensaje que le indicaría cuando estuviésemos saliendo, solo para tenerlo listo. Escuché la voz de Emma.

"Estoy lista" dijo yo me voltee a verla y quede boquiabierto.

"Woaw" alcancé a decir, tenía puesto un vestido hasta la rodilla color crema, casi blanco. Con un escote bajo triangular, bordado en pedrería dorada que resaltaba hermosamente sus pechos. Bien ajustado a su cintura, pero luego su falda se abría un poco y se movía con fluidez alrededor de sus caderas, con unas mangas largas que llegaban a sus codos, y unos zapatos de tacón alto de color dorado. Su cabello estaba suelto, y caía en ondas por sus hombros. Describirla no hacía justicia a lo que tenía frente a mí.

"Recordé que te gusta imaginarme vestida de este color" dijo con una sonrisa, me acerqué a ella y la besé suavemente en la boca.

"Estas hermosa amor" dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"A donde vamos podemos ir caminando, así que la primera parte de nuestra cita es una caminata bajo la luna" expliqué.

"Bien, déjame buscar mi chaqueta" dijo, se separó de mi y entro de nuevo a la habitación. Aproveché ese momento para enviar el mensaje a Ruby. Emma salió nuevamente con una chaqueta que le llegaba a las rodillas, del mismo color del vestido.

Salimos a la calle y entrelazamos los dedos, comenzamos a caminar en dirección al puerto. Durante el recorrido Emma me contaba sobre lo extraño que había actuado David esta tarde, no paraba de abrazarla y la miraba como si algo especial fuese a ocurrir en cualquier momento. A las 5 pm ella había dejado la oficina para ir a arreglarse y se detuvo en una tienda a comprar algo y cuando iba saliendo vio la camioneta de David estacionada frente a la floristería siendo cargada con muchas flores. Cuando lo llamó para preguntarle le dijo que se la había prestado a Ruby y me pregunto "¿Para qué necesitará Ruby tantas flores?". Aparentemente el único que supo manejar la situación durante todo el día fui yo.

Llegamos hasta el Jolly Roger, todo lucía normal. La ayudé a subir el puente, cuando estuvimos a bordo las luces que delineaban cada superficie del barco se encendieron de pronto (acto realizado por Ruby), y la buena iluminación permitió ver lo que había a nuestro alrededor, Emma soltó mi mano y caminó unos pasos y giro boquiabierta sorprendida. Frente a nosotros en medio de la cubierta estaba una mesa perfectamente decorada con platos, copas, cubiertos, rosas rojas y velas. Rosas blancas y rojas rodeaban toda la cubierta, casi a cualquier lugar al que mirabas habían rosas. Antes de que Emma pudiese decir algo apareció Ruby con una bandeja acercándose a nosotros con dos copas de Champagne.

"Ruby" dijo Emma sorprendida.

"Esta noche seré su mesonero, así que olvida que estoy aquí" dijo la chica mientras ofrecía las copas de Champagne y se alejaba nuevamente y subía al puente de mando. Emma me miró nuevamente y creo que su expresión era algo que nunca había visto en ella, una sonrisa amplia y sincera, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y sorpresa. Me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano.

"Espero te guste lo que hemos preparado aquí" dije mientras la escoltaba hasta la mesa.

"Ya veo para que necesitaba Ruby tantas flores" dijo riendo mientras tomaba asiento, yo me senté frente a ella.

"Ruby y tu padre fueron de gran ayuda, aunque no pasaron tan desapercibidos como esperé" respondí con una sonrisa.

La chica nos sirvió la comida, recogió los platos, luego trajo el postre, tan silenciosamente que por momentos olvidábamos que estaba en el barco nosotros. Luego de recoger los últimos platos y llenar nuestras copas nuevamente Ruby se fue tan discretamente que no la notamos partir, aunque a decir verdad yo estaba hipnotizado con la felicidad que veía en la cara de Emma. Cuando noté que estábamos solos supe que era el momento para hacerlo.

"Emma, necesito que hablemos de algo importante" ella bajó su copa y me miró con atención, estiré mi mano y ella la alcanzó con la suya. "Tú eres mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amante, mi familia… pero aún hay algo que siento que falta, cuando menos a mi me hace falta" ella frunció el ceño y me miró confundida, pero no dijo nada, esperó a que yo continuara. "Te puedo asegurar que cuando te conocí no creí que llegaríamos a esto…"

"Oye Killian, lo que sea que necesites está bien. De pronto la vida doméstica puede ser aburrida para alguien que vivió siglos siendo un pirata, eso lo entiendo" me interrumpió, y al escucharla no pude evitar una sonrisa, lo que quiero pedirle es exactamente lo contrario.

"No se trata de eso Emma, te puedo asegurar que mi vida contigo es muchas cosas, y aburrida no es una de ellas" ella volvió a lucir confundida y abrió la boca nuevamente para hablar pero la interrumpí "Mira, tu eres mucho más que esa muchacha de la que me enamoré, tienes muchos títulos en este y cualquier reino, eres madre, hija, salvadora, princesa. Pero el título que te relaciona conmigo realmente no me hace feliz" ella analizaba cada palabra que le decía, lo podía ver en su mirada.

"¿Tú…novia?" preguntó confundida, yo asentí y saqué de mi chaqueta la pequeña caja negra, sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa, pero no se movió, no dijo nada.

"No creo que alguna vez en mi vida me imaginé haciendo esto. Pero desde el día que me besaste por primera vez he vivido con la expectativa de conocer tu respuesta a la pregunta que te haré esta noche" sus ojos se fijaron en la caja negra en mi mano y luego volvió a mis ojos. "Eres mi amor verdadero, el gran amor de mi vida, eres mi final feliz. Esto puede parecer apresurado, pero ya te he perdido y recuperado dos veces, la primera vez gracias a la maldición de Pan y la segunda vez con la oscuridad, no pienso perderte nuevamente. Pero por sobre todo quiero darte todo lo que cualquier princesa merece" dije con una gran sonrisa, me puse de pie, cuando estuve frente a ella me arrodillé y luego abrí la caja, los ojos de Emma viajaron la caja y se fijaron en el anillo que estaba dentro, su asombro fue tal que cubrió su boca con una de sus manos y pude ver como sus ojos se humedecieron "¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Me harías el increíble honor de ser mi esposa?"

El anillo estaba adornado con una gran y ovalada pieza de zafiro azul rodeada por pequeños diamantes, la banda plateada del anillo también estaba cubierta de diamantes, le tomó varios segundos dejar de mirar el anillo para mirar mis ojos nuevamente, comenzó a asentir con la cabeza y luego lo dijo "Sí, por supuesto" una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Quitó la caja de mi mano y se me abalanzó con un abrazó que casi me hizo caer, y ahí estábamos los dos arrodillados en un abrazo en medio de la cubierta del Jolly Roger. Me separé un poco para mirar sus ojos, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero lágrimas salían sin permiso de sus ojos, limpié cada una de ellas y la besé. La besé como si nunca antes la hubiese besado, cuando respirar se hizo necesario dejamos de besarnos pero juntamos nuestras frentes.

"Vamos a hacerlo oficial" dije mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Sostuve la caja con el garfio contra mi pecho y saqué el anillo, ella aún sonriente me dio su mano y coloqué el anillo.

"Te amo" dijo luego de mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

"Lo sé" respondí casi en un susurro acercándome para besarla nuevamente.


	14. Chapter 14

Nota del autor: Gracias infinitas por todo su apoyo, tenía muchos años sin escribir un fic y pues me sentí inspirada por esta historia y esta pareja. En este capítulo estaremos desde el punto de vista de Emma, porque me parece realmente necesario. Aún faltan 1 capítulo o 2, ya veremos.

* * *

Desde el día que lo conocí, fingiendo ser otra persona, desde ese momento que nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez lo catalogué como una persona peligrosa, y ya hoy no me da miedo admitir a mi misma que una de las razones fue que me sentí atraída desde el primer momento. Y durante demasiado tiempo lo mantuve alejado, al menos cuanto pude, él es terco y nunca se alejó, nunca intentó dejarme, si algo ha hecho desde el día que nos conocimos es seguirme con obstinación, y volver a mí cada vez que circunstancialmente nos hemos separado. Se volvió alguien imprescindible para mí, y muchas de las cosas que he conseguido hasta ahora han sido gracias a su constante apoyo y compañía.

Durante aquel viaje al pasado decidí que todas mis dudas ya eran absurdas, aunque nunca se lo dije estaba profundamente agradecida que hubiese sido él quien fuese a parar allá conmigo. Porque Killian es mi muro, ese en el que me apoyo cuando todo está confuso y difícil, es esa voz que me dice que soy capaz de conseguir cosas increíbles y confío tanto en él que lo intento y las consigo. No creo que haya confiado tan ciegamente en alguien en toda mi vida, hasta que este pirata valiente, ocurrente, sensual y seguro de sí mismo apareció en mi vida e hizo todo lo posible por incluirse en ella.

Ahora estaba yo sentada aquí en una manta en la playa mientras Killian enseñaba a Henry a usar la espada, una habilidad demasiado importante en este pueblo, y que mejor maestro que el Capitán Hook. Abracé mis rodillas y frente a mis ojos quedó ese enorme anillo que había recibido hacía casi una semana. Le tomó varios días a mis padres convencernos de hacer una fiesta de compromiso, nadie podía contra mi mamá y su eterno argumento de que somos realeza, así que esta noche asistiríamos a nuestra fiesta de compromiso, que no sería más que una reunión con nuestros amigos en Granny's. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, de pronto escuché las voces de Henry.

"Te estás durmiendo mamá" dijo, abrí los ojos y seguí el sonido con mi mirada y una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Estamos aburriendo a tu madre, muchacho" dijo Killian burlándose, se sentó detrás de mí y jaló mi cuerpo a su pecho para que pudiera recostarme.

"Voy a seguir practicando con el tronco" anunció Henry y se alejó espada en mano a atacar a un tronco que Killian había improvisado para usar como enemigo.

"Buena forma chico" dijo Killian a Henry que estaba en la orilla atacando el tronco. "¿No has estado durmiendo bien Swan?" preguntó en mi oído de pronto.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté

"Porque esta semana te he encontrado durmiéndote en todas partes" respondió dando un beso en mi cabeza.

"Lo sé, lo más extraño es que he dormido muy bien"

"¿Será alguna consecuencia de lo del Dark One?" preguntó, pude escuchar preocupación en su voz.

"No creo, estuve un par de semanas con bastante energía. Quizás sea que me has estado 'entreteniendo' mucho últimamente" respondí con una risita, él le dio un mordisco suave a mi oreja. "¿Estás listo para ser anunciado como realeza esta noche?" pregunté.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó confundido y me volteé ligeramente para ver sus ojos.

"¿Sabes que te vas a casar con una princesa? Eso te convierte en un príncipe" le dije divertida, un atisbo de terror cruzó su mirada, pero inmediatamente lo reemplazó con arrogancia.

"Yo no creo que eso funcione así, si usamos esa lógica entonces tenemos que hacerte una fiesta con la tripulación de mi barco porque te convertirás en una pirata" dijo con seguridad levantando una ceja.

"Pues seremos los príncipes piratas" dije, los dos reímos divertidos con la idea.

"Las cosas que uno hace por el amor de una mujer, la última cosa que yo aspiré en mi vida fue a ser príncipe. Y creo que si alguien me lo hubiese dicho hace 100 años me hubiese reído en su cara" dijo pensativo y luego agregó. "Aún no soy tu esposo así que mientras dure mi soltería prefiero aferrarme a mi título de pirata"

"Tú puedes aferrarte a tu título de pirata cuanto quieras, pero cuando anunciemos esta noche nuestro compromiso para toda la gente de este pueblo tú serás el próximo príncipe….Principe Killian Jones de Storybrooke" dije con una sonrisa divertida, el miró al frente hacia el mar frunciendo el ceño, pero pareció recordar algo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"Princesa Emma Jones de Storybrooke entonces" dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

"Woaw" respondí casi inmediatamente con los ojos amplios, el se rió divertido.

"¿Y cómo piensas que te vas a llamar después que te cases conmigo?" me preguntó aún con una sonrisa, se estaba divirtiendo con mi reacción.

"¿Tengo que cambiar mi nombre?" pregunté aterrada, el se puso serio aunque aún podía ver la diversión en su mirada.

"Por supuesto, ¿O esperas que cambie yo el mío? Yo entiendo que en este reino hay un tema con el poder femenino y estoy totalmente a favor de ello, pero al fin y al cabo tengo más de 200 años y hay algunas cosas que no voy a aceptar, como llamarme Killian Swan" explicó y me dio al final una suave sonrisa.

Volví a recostarme de su pecho y dirigí mi mirada al frente donde estaba Henry aún atacando el tronco. "Cuando era una adolescente siempre pensé que mi apellido no significaba nada, no me unía una familia como a los demás niños, no me daba ningún sentido de pertenencia…A medida que fui volviéndome una mujer adulta lo fui viendo de una manera diferente, Emma Swan es quien soy para bien o para mal, sola o acompañada. ¿Pero sabes? Ahora que lo pienso tomar tu apellido me daría exactamente eso que nunca tuve, un apellido que significa algo, que pertenezco a un lugar, a una familia, a alguien".

"Emma Swan-Jones será" susurró a mi oído, un calor invadió mi pecho y mis ojos se humedecieron, y en algún momento creí que este hombre no podría darme nada más porque ya me había dado demasiado, pero estaba gratamente equivocada. Me volteé y lo besé con ternura antes de abrazarlo.

Volvimos al apartamento cuando Killian notó que yo me estaba durmiendo de nuevo, fui directo a la cama y dormí largo y tendido por varias horas. Fui despertada suavemente por caricias y susurros, cuando finalmente abrí los ojos me encontré con esos hermosos ojos azules que jamás me cansaría de mirar. "Hora de despertar, has dormido toda la tarde, tenemos una fiesta a la que asistir en un par de horas" me dijo con una sonrisa, lo rodeé con mis brazos y me apreté contra su cuerpo, lo rodeé con las piernas y lo hice girar, quedando yo sentada encima de él con mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas. "Hubiese sabido esto y te despierto antes" dijo con una sonrisa, pero con lujuria en su mirada. Nos besamos apasionadamente mientras nos movíamos rozándonos aún con ropa. Él comenzó a subir mi sweater para removerlo y dejé de besarlo por un momento para permitírselo.

Desabrochó mi brasier sin problema con un solo movimiento de su mano, no puedo ni empezara explicar lo habilidoso que es Killian con la única mano que tiene. Dejé de besarlo y me senté sobre él, mis manos bajaron instintivamente hasta el botón de su pantalón, me levanté y removí su pantalón y su ropa interior, él removió su camisa mientras yo quitaba mi pantalón. Volví mi atención nuevamente hacia él, besé suavemente su boca, su quijada, su cuello, su pecho, seguí bajando hasta encontrarme con su bien dotada y erguida erección, besé suavemente la punta antes de llevarlo todo a mi boca, escuché un gruñido de placer que me encendió aún más, luego de unos minutos gloriosos, Killian me tomó por los hombros y me llevó hacia su cara, me besó intensamente antes de decir "Amor, eres una diosa. Pero juró por dios que no sabes cuándo parar, no es ahí donde quiero acabar" yo solté una risita tonta, con un movimiento nos giró y quedé debajo de él, se arrodilló entre mis piernas y se dirigía a remover el garfío, pero puse una mano sobre la suya

"Déjalo" dije casi en un susurro.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó y yo asentí en silencio. Me dio un suave beso en la boca, siguió bajando por mi cuerpo cubriéndolo de besos, no era difícil adivinar que quería rendirme la misma cortesía que tuve con él. El garfio estaba apoyado en mi cadera, y de alguna forma el sentirlo ahí era muy sensual. No le tomó mucho tiempo llevarme al clímax besando y atacando con su lengua mis partes más intimas. Yo estaba desarmada, despeinada y desparramada en la cama con la respiración entrecortada, y el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, el me miró con una sonrisa satisfecha, este pirata arrogante, había vuelto una misión en su vida conseguir y cronometrar cada una de las formas en las que me hacía acabar y definitivamente en estas pocas semanas ya conocía los lugares secretos en mi cuerpo que como un botón me encendían y me llevaban a los más gloriosos orgasmos. Creo que así lo imaginé, porque si lo imaginé no lo voy a negar más, tomándose su tiempo con cada parte de mí para asegurarse primero de cubrir mis necesidades y después las suyas. Si te vas a acostar con un pirata de más de 200 años de experiencia, tienes muchas expectativas y este hombre las cubría todas y aún te daba más. "Creo que me gusta la idea que tuviste al principio" dijo y nos giró, quedé yo nuevamente sobre él, me senté, lo sostuve con una de mis manos para dirigirlo a mi entrada, no dejamos de mirarnos, su mano viajo hasta mi seno, lo apretó suavemente y no pude contener el gesto de dolor "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó, preocupación nubló su mirada y quitó su mano, la tomé con la mía y la llevé nuevamente sobre mi pecho

"No es nada, están inflamados. Seguramente está por venir mi período" le respondí con una sonrisa "Solo sé amable" se sentó y quitó su mano de mi pecho, colocó el garfio en mi espalda baja y la mano en mi trasero y comenzó a moverme, de más está decir que no volvió a tocar mis pechos, porque él podía soportar muchas cosas menos verme con dolor, ni siquiera uno tan tonto.

La fiesta transcurrió sin incidentes, mi padre dio un discurso sobre las implicaciones de nuestro compromiso, no pude evitar sonreír al ver la cara de Killian en ese momento, todos se fueron acercando para felicitarnos, casi todas las mujeres me pedían una y otra vez ver el anillo, otras preguntaban cómo me lo había propuesto. Después de un rato era fácil notar lo fastidiado que estaba Killian con tanta atención. Algunos de los tripulantes del Jolly Roger habían asistido a la fiesta, todo estuvo bien hasta que alguno hizo algún comentario indecente sobre mí y Killian lo llevó afuera con lo que claramente fue una actitud imponente de Capitán, volvió y aún con el ceño fruncido rodeo mi cintura y me apretó a su costado. Pero se le pasó rápido, en especial cuando comenzó un debate entre él y David, cuando éste se enteró que había estado entrenando a Henry, se debatían quien era un mejor maestro y quien tenía mayor experiencia, en algún punto Henry se alejo de la conversación y ellos dos no se dieron ni cuenta, hasta que Mary Margaret intervino proponiendo que ambos tenían cosas que enseñar y que podría entrenar con ambos.

Una semana después estaba con mi mamá y mi hermano en el Loft tomando un café. Era sábado por la mañana, los hombres habían ido a navegar en el Jolly Roger "Pensé que tu también irías a navegar" dijo Mary Margaret.

"Yo también, pero cuando desperté me sentí mal y Killian me prohibió pisar el barco. Casi pospone todo el paseo, pero Henry estaba tan emocionado que lo convencí de dejarme aquí contigo" respondí.

"¿Qué tienes?" preguntó mi mamá preocupada.

"No lo sé, seguramente algún virus. Tengo más de una semana muy agotada todo el tiempo y hoy vomite tan pronto desperté, debe ser algo estomacal" dije y tomé otro sorbo de café. Mary Margaret me miró de arriba abajo.

"Pero te ves muy bien justo ahora" dijo mirándome pensativa. Yo noté que ciertamente me sentía bastante bien.

"Me siento bastante bien, de pronto fue algo que comí, como ya salió no me molestó más…ya vengo" dije lo último poniéndome de pie y corriendo al baño.

"Emma desde que llegaste es la segunda vez que vas al baño" le escuché decir a mi mamá desde la cocina.

"Creo que estoy tomando mucha agua, me dan muchas ganas de orinar" grité desde el baño. Cuando salí del baño estaba Mary Margaret con su chaqueta puesta poniendo un gorro en la cabeza de Neal. "¿Vamos a alguna parte?" pregunté confundida. Mi mamá asintió y me apuntó mi chaqueta para que me la colocase.

Durante todo el camino Mary Margaret me hacía un cuestionario metódico, analizaba cada una de las respuestas que le daba "¿Crees que deba ir al hospital?" le pregunté preocupada.

"No justo ahora, primero vamos a la farmacia" me respondió con tranquilidad. Ella bajó primero del carro, tomó a Neal en sus brazos y camino delante de mí dirigiendo el camino hasta el tercer pasillo y deteniéndose frente a un estante, la miré confundida "¿Cuál deberíamos comprar?" preguntó, seguí su mirada hacia el producto en el estante, y habían diferentes marcas y tipos de pruebas de embarazo, estoy segura que me puse pálida pero enseguida eliminé la idea de mi cabeza.

"No estoy embarazada" dije mientras me daba media vuelta y me alejaba de ella, entonces preguntó.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu período?" me detuve de espaldas a ella y comencé a hacer una cuenta mental. Mierda, con todo esto del Dark One había perdido la cuenta. Y tenía tanto tiempo sin hacerlo con alguien que esperar mi período sin preocuparme era la cosa más natural del mundo, entonces mi madre volvió a preguntar "¿Se están cuidando, Killian y tú?" mierda, me volteé y la miré con los ojos amplios. "Supongo que eso es un no, ¿Cuál compramos?" preguntó nuevamente y dirigió su atención al estante, yo seguramente pálida y asombrada me acerqué y me paré junto a ella, miré el estante. Ella agarró una caja y comenzó a leerla, yo agarré una caja de cada una y cuando ya no me cabían en las manos empecé a darle a ella para que me ayudase, fuimos a la caja y pagamos alrededor de 10 pruebas de embarazo diferentes.

La frase 'Es demasiado pronto' se repetía en mi cabeza como una grabación, cómo pude ser tan tonta. En algún momento pensé en empezara cuidarme tan pronto tuviera mi período, pero no se nos ocurrió cuidarnos estas últimas semanas. Este hombre nublaba mi mente cada vez que me besaba, ahora me sentía como la estúpida adolescente que se dejo embarazar por Neal hace 13 años, cómo iba a explicarle esto a Killian, ni siquiera sé si quiere tener hijos. Mary Margaret mantuvo silencio durante todo el camino de vuelta. Al llegar al loft fui directo al baño, vacié el contenido de la bolsa en el piso y me senté frente a la pila de cajas. Mary Margaret se había rezagado colocando a Neal en su cuna, quien se había dormido en el camino de vuelta, luego entró detrás de mí al baño, yo no decidía por dónde empezar. De pronto sentí la mano de mi madre en el hombro mientras se agachaba junto a mí. "¿Por qué estas tan preocupada?" me preguntó.

"¿Cómo que por qué estoy tan preocupada? ¿Ni siquiera sé si Killian quiere tener hijos?" respondí en un arrebató, mis ojos se humedecieron.

"Emma" le escuché decir con cariño mientras me atraía hacia ella y me abrazaba. "No estás segura aún de que estés embarazada, vamos a preocuparnos de una cosa a la vez…nuestra preocupación más inmediata es darte mucha agua para que puedas usar todas estas pruebas" dijo riendo suavemente y eso me hizo reír, limpié la lágrima que había escapado de mis ojos y asentí en silencio. Ella se paró y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Luego de aproximadamente 15 minutos de haber orinado sobre cada uno de las pruebas comenzamos a revisar los resultados y no había uno solo que marcara negativo, la carita feliz en algunos se burlaba de mí. Me senté en el sofá abrazando un cojín fuertemente, mi mamá estaba en la cocina haciéndome una taza de cocoa con canela. ¿Cómo iba a tomar Killian esta noticia? Es demasiado pronto.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta, mi mamá fue a abrir y Regina entró a la sala "Robin y Roland también se fueron de paseo con el pirata, así que me imaginé que estarían aquí" dijo entrando, cuando miró en mi dirección su expresión tranquila cambio por una de preocupación "¿Qué ocurre?", Mary Margaret me miró y le asentí.

"Emma acaba de descubrir que está embarazada, y se encuentra en shock" anunció Mary Margaret suavemente. Regina la miraba con atención y luego volteó a mirarme con una ceja levantada.

"El pirata no ha perdido tiempo" dijo con una sonrisa, yo escondí mi cara en el cojín que abrazaba. Regina se acercó y se sentó en el sillón más cercano "¿Qué es lo que te preocupa realmente?" preguntó, yo la miré a los ojos y consideré mi respuesta varios segundos.

"No lo sé, la última vez que estuve embarazada fue muy traumático, era muy joven y estaba sola. Yo sé que todo es diferente ahora, pero no puedo evitar volver a sentirme como aquella adolescente perdida ¿Y si Killian no quiere tener hijos?"

"¿Y tú de verdad crees que el Capitán Delineador te dejaría porque estás embarazada? Ese hombre no te dejaría ni por todo el oro del mundo, y estoy segura que eso lo sabes. ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema aquí?" preguntó con altanería.

"Regina tiene razón Emma, ¿A qué le tienes miedo?" preguntó Mary Margaret acercándose. Las miré a ambas.

"¿Cómo voy a tener un bebé? Yo no sé nada de bebés. Tu criaste a Henry sus primeros 10 años de vida" dije mirando a Regina. "No había considerado ser madre nuevamente, en mi mente siempre sería solamente Henry"

"Pero para no querer más hijos definitivamente has estado haciendo un trabajo muy pobre cuidándote" dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño confundida. Yo volví a enterrar mi cabeza en el cojín.

"Emma, mírame" dijo mi madre y seguí sus instrucciones. "El padre del niño que crece en ti te ha perseguido por reinos, a través del tiempo, se ha convertido en tu guardaespaldas personal, todos estamos seguros que daría la vida por ti, es tu amor verdadero…de esos solo hay uno en la vida. Ya no eres la muchacha solitaria que estaba en prisión, ahora tienes amigos, y familia que te apoya en todas tus decisiones, y un hombre que te ama incondicionalmente. Todo va estar bien" al escuchar a mi madre lo entendí, hace mucho que no estoy sola. Sí, definitivamente es demasiado pronto. Pero no puedo controlarlo todo en la vida, si esto es así, entonces que así sea.


	15. Chapter 15

Pasamos una tarde divertida en el Jolly Roger, todos estábamos un poco agotados por todo el trabajo físico que implica navegarla. Y a pesar de que estar frente al timón es mi lugar feliz no era lo mismo sin Emma cerca, en especial cuando volvía a mi mente una y otra vez, tenía varios días actuando extraña y agotada, y esta mañana había vomitado. Tenía que llevarla a un doctor, o hablar con Regina, quizás tenía algo que ver con la maldición del Dark One. La única razón por la que la había dejado con su madre era porque realmente lucía bien y estaba empeñada en que saliera a navegar, y nadie podía sacarle una idea de la cabeza a esta mujer, me agrada pensar que me conoce bastante bien, y me ha visto mirar con nostalgia hacia el horizonte, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había llevado mi barco al mar. Cuando volvimos ya estaba anocheciendo, Robin y yo nos subimos en la parte trasera de la camioneta de David y casi al mismo tiempo sacamos nuestros teléfonos. Marqué a Emma pero estaba apagado, Robin si había hablado con Regina y le dijo que se encontraba en el apartamento de los Charmings.

Al entrar al departamento sentimos un olor delicioso proveniente de la cocina donde se encontraban Mary Margaret y Regina cocinando, Emma no estaba a la vista. Todos se saludaron alegremente mientras yo fruncía el ceño y miraba a mí alrededor pero antes de que pudiese preguntar, Mary Margaret se acercó y me dijo "Emma subió hace un rato, estaba cansada. ¿Puedes subir y buscarla? cenaremos dentro de poco" la escuché con atención, fruncí el ceño con preocupación y asentí en silencio. Todos charlaban alegremente y no notaron siquiera cuando subí la escalera a la vieja habitación de Emma.

Al llegar arriba dirigí mi atención a la cama, ahí la encontré abrazando una almohada, dormida pero con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, no pude evitar sonreír. Recorrí la distancia que nos separaba y me agaché frente a ella, moví de su rostro un pequeño mechón de cabello, no pude contenerme, me acerqué y besé suavemente su mejilla, antes de que me hubiese separado la escuché decir casi en un susurro mi nombre, miré su rostro pero seguía dormida, sonreí ampliamente, esta mujer es fascinante, acaricié su mejilla con mi mano y fue entonces que empezó a abrir con lentitud los ojos "Hola" dijo suavemente cuando enfocó su mirada en mi cara.

"Hola" respondí y me acerqué para darle un corto beso en la boca.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Preguntó comenzando a estirarse, yo me puse de pie y me senté en la cama.

"Mucho sol, agua salada y testosterona" le respondí, mientras ella se sentaba, me rodeaba con su brazos por la cintura desde atrás y apoyaba su cabeza en mi espalda. "No puedo verte" dije mientras colocaba mi mano en los brazos que rodeaban mi cintura.

"Estoy muy cómoda" respondió.

"Tu madre me mando por ti, dice que pronto cenaremos" dije, ella me soltó, se arrastró en la cama hasta sentarse a mi lado con los pies en el piso igual que yo, respiró profundo antes de responder.

"Bien, tengo mucha hambre y huele muy bien" dijo, buscó en el piso sus botas y cuando las tuvo en sus manos comenzó a colocárselas, no sé que era pero había algo raro en ella, en su actitud, era casi imperceptible pero estaba ahí. La observé con atención.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Te has sentido mejor?" pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Ella me miró y asintió con una sonrisa.

"No volví a vomitar, así que supongo que eso es bueno" dijo finalmente.

"¿Crees que deberíamos llevarte a un doctor?" pregunté con preocupación

"¡Oh si!, pero hablemos de eso en otro momento. Tengo mucha hambre". Dijo mirando al frente, luego tomó mi mano y bajamos juntos a unirnos al resto de la familia.

No dejé de mirarla con atención durante toda la cena, estaba usando a su familia para evitar hablar conmigo, decidí no hacerle más preguntas porque eventualmente volveríamos a la soledad de nuestro hogar y tendría que hablar conmigo, Henry se iría esta noche con Regina así que no tendría excusas, me parece que sabe algo que no quiere compartir conmigo, le daré su espacio por ahora. Luego de que Regina, Henry, Robin y Roland se fueran, fue que Emma comenzó a despedirse de sus padres. Bajamos la escalera tomados de la mano en silencio, ella estaba pensativa y yo no me sentía de muy buen humor, lo que sea que Emma me estaba escondiendo tenía que ver con su salud. Subimos a su auto, ella lo conducía en dirección a nuestro hogar, yo estaba pensativo, de pronto escuché su voz. "Tengo que enseñarte a manejar este auto, tienes tu mano derecha así que creo que lo harías bastante bien"

"Aye" respondí luego de mirarla, ella no quitó la mirada de la calle. "Si lo consideras necesario"

"Creo que lo es, puede ser bueno en caso de alguna emergencia" respondió, ¿Una emergencia? alertas se dispararon en mi cabeza, que me está queriendo decir. Decidí no responder aún, no mientras estuviésemos en el auto porque no sentía que pudiese preguntar de una forma amable que carajos le pasa, porque además que tengo que llevarla un doctor, ahora tengo que estar listo para una emergencia, esa es la única información que me ha dado. Sentí su mirada en el cuello, pero no quise voltear a verla, esta vez fui yo quien siguió mirando al frente. Entonces ella colocó su mano en mi rodilla, creo que necesitaba esa cercanía más de lo que hubiese pensado, coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, su toque me relajó considerablemente.

"¿Qué está pasando Swan?" pregunté mirando en su dirección, ella dejó de mirar la vía por un segundo y me miró.

"Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante" dijo y luego volvió su atención nuevamente a la calle "Pero cuando estemos en casa".

Pocos minutos después estacionó el auto y subimos a nuestro castillo tomados de la mano. Cuando estuvimos adentro y tan pronto removí mi chaqueta fui a uno de los gabinetes de la cocina, tomé dos pequeños vasos de vidrio los coloqué en la mesa, luego busqué una botella de ron y la coloqué en el centro, la invité a sentarse frente a mí con un gesto de la mano. Ella lo hizo obedientemente, tomó el pequeño vaso que había dispuesto para ella y lo colocó boca abajo "¿No vas a tomar esta noche?" pregunté con el ceño fruncido, otra actitud extraña, Swan nunca rechaza un trago, en especial cuando tenemos algo que hablar. Ella negó con la cabeza "Yo creo que yo sí necesito un trago para estar listo para lo que sea que me vas a decir" dije mientras llenaba mi vaso un par de dedos, la miré antes de tomarlo. Nos miramos por varios segundos, todo lo que podía leer en ella era preocupación, quizás un poco de miedo. Definitivamente estaba nerviosa porque no paraba de acariciar su anillo.

"Killian, tú y yo tenemos relativamente poco tiempo saliendo juntos. Las última semanas han sido maravillosas, siento que estoy viviendo dentro de uno de mis más alocados sueños, y por primera vez en mi vida que algo está saliendo bien no tengo miedo de despertar, porque sé que estoy despierta, esta es mi realidad, nuestra realidad" dijo suavemente pero mirándome con intensidad "Sin embargo hemos sido descuidados, creo que hemos estado tan enfocados en nuestra felicidad y en lo perfectas que han sido estas últimas 4 semanas que olvidamos la reglas más básicas e importantes en toda relación"

"No entiendo" dije confundido. Ella miró sus manos por un segundo, como considerando sus próximas palabras, luego volvió a mirarme, algo muy parecido al miedo cruzó su mirada, respiró profundo antes de continuar.

"Estoy embarazada" dijo de una vez, como si hubiese sido una exhalación y me siguió mirando fijamente. Sus palabras entraron en mi cabeza como una ráfaga, todo en mi se paralizó, esas dos palabras se desarmaban y volvían a armar en mi mente una y otra vez. Esa era la última cosa que pude haber esperado escuchar. Por supuesto, por eso había estado tan cansada, su cuerpo ha estado usando toda su energía en formar un pequeño ser dentro de ella.

"Emma" dije casi en un susurro, ella sonrío ligeramente, pero yo aún no me podía mover. Todavía estaba procesando las implicaciones de lo que me acababa de decir. Ella parecía entenderlo y se quedó ahí esperando por mí. Ella está creando dentro de ella un pequeño ser humano, y justo cuando piensas que es imposible que está mujer pueda ser más gloriosa te dice algo como esto. Me puse de pie, rodeé la mesa y cuando estuve frente a ella la agarré por los hombros y la hice ponerse de pie, la besé tratando de desbordar en ella todo lo que estaba sintiendo, una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello y la otra me rodeaba por los hombros, deje de besarla porque necesitaba mirar sus ojos nuevamente y noté como lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su cara, las limpié con el reverso de la mano "¿Estás segura?" ella asintió.

"Aún tenemos que visitar un médico, pero aproximadamente 10 pruebas de embarazo lo confirmaron el día de hoy" dijo con voz apagada. La abracé con fuerza, de pronto recordé el miedo que vi en sus ojos, me separé lo suficiente para mirarla.

"Tenías miedo de mi reacción" dije confundido antes de preguntar "¿Por qué?"

"Es demasiado pronto Killian….Consideré durante todo el día no decirte aún, pero no puedo esconderte nada, mucho menos algo tan importante. Ni siquiera hemos tenido la conversación sobre hijos, no tengo idea si estaba en tus planes de vida o no…esto cambia todo" lo último lo dijo con voz apagada, con vergüenza.

"¿De qué hablas? No es como que somos solo tú y yo, ya tenemos un hijo…bueno tú tienes un hijo y yo hago lo mejor que puedo para estar ahí para él, para ustedes dos…"

"Pero estamos hablando de un bebé" me interrumpió, pude leer el terror en su mirada. "A Henry lo compartimos con Regina, no está aquí todo el tiempo… ¿Sabes? tenemos tiempo para nosotros"

"Yo no sé tú Swan, pero yo planeo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Eso es bastante tiempo para nosotros tomando en cuenta mi habilidad para sobrevivir. Y ciertamente no había considerado a fondo la idea de ser un padre, pero no te voy a negar que más de una vez te he visto sosteniendo a tu hermano y me he preguntado cómo te verías con un bebé de nosotros" dije y ella se sonrió. "Era como un sueño, una idea que descartas inmediatamente, porque no creí que la vida alguna vez me diera la fortuna…digamos que pensé que tú no querrías tener más hijos" dije lo último con honestidad, ella me miró intensamente.

"Creo que la idea ha cruzado mi mente desde que nos comprometimos…que algún día, no ya. Probablemente cuando nos comprometimos ya estaba embarazada" dijo y yo no pude evitar sonreír, de pronto se separó de mí pero agarró mi mano y comenzó a jalarme hacia el sofá, nos sentamos en el "Necesito contarte como estuvo mi día… Pasé tantas horas esperando por ti, que pasé por varias etapas emocionales, no fue agradable. En algún momento me sentí casi como con la maldición de la oscuridad nuevamente, susurrándome cosas horrendas al oído, y no eran más que todos mis temores saliendo a la luz, la última vez que estuve embaraza fue una de las etapas más difíciles que he tenido que vivir, estaba sola, abandonada, rota, presa…Tuve que entregar a mi hijo luego de tenerlo 9 meses dentro de mí" las lágrima llenaron sus ojos, su mirada estaba nublada por el oscuro recuerdo "No puedes culparme por sentir miedo de decírtelo, te imaginé gritándome, diciéndome que eso no es lo que querías, que fui una tonta permitiéndome quedar embarazada…" no la pude seguir escuchando sin interrumpirla.

"Nunca pensé que estaría tan feliz de decepcionarte. Amor, yo sería el tonto si te culpara por quedar embarazada. Te puedo asegurar que en más de 200 años he sido muy cuidadoso en esos quehaceres, pero eres tú, yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti…Te puedo confesar que estas últimas semanas nunca me pasó por la cabeza las consecuencias de nuestro evidente descuido, eres una diosa y nublas todo mi razonamiento cuando me tocas" ella sonrió levemente y pude ver el alivio llegar a su mirada, acaricié su mejilla. "Esta vez no estás sola, yo estoy aquí justo frente a ti y no voy a ningún lado. Y no permitiré que absolutamente nadie alejé nuestro bebé de ti" su sonrisa se volvió más amplia.

Hicimos el amor, más conscientes que nunca de la conexión especial que ahora teníamos. Ella se durmió en mis brazos mientras le susurraba todo lo que ha hecho por mí, todo lo que significa para mí tenerla a mi lado. Pero yo no pude conciliar el sueño, levanté la sabana ligeramente para mirar su estomago, todavía no se notaba, pero pronto tendría la dicha de verlo inflamado y lleno de vida. ¿Cómo explicarle a esta mujer que ahora se tiene que tomar las cosas con calma? Yo tendría que hacer más oficial mi apoyo en la estación de Sheriff, normalmente apoyo en lo que puedo, pero no trabajo oficialmente ahí, tendré que apoyar a David. ¿Dónde dormiría el bebé? ¿Será que necesitamos un lugar más grande? La tercera habitación era muy pequeña y Emma la había convertido en un estudio, había colocado ahí una caja mágica de internet y unas estanterías con libros, lo llamó la perfecta fusión de ambos, un espacio para los dos. Miles de preguntas e inquietudes comenzaron a aparecer en mi cabeza, luego de aproximadamente una hora de tortuosas dudas y preguntas decidí dejar la cama porque despertaría a Emma, y ella no se toma muy bien el ser despertada a mitad de la noche.

Caminé directo hasta la ventana, creo que estaba cayendo sobre mí todo el peso y la responsabilidad que significaba convertirme en padre. Emma tenía razón, no es lo mismo estar con un muchacho de 13 años a quien le enseñas a navegar y a usar la espada, que tener un pequeño bebé en los brazos, tendría que dejar de usar el garfio. Por dios, esta es la cosa más extenuante que he tenido que sopesar. Caminé hacia la habitación de Henry, abrí la puerta y encendí la luz, di varios pasos hacia adentro y comencé a observarlo todo. Tendríamos que reacomodar la habitación, de pronto el muchacho no tendría problema en compartir la habitación con su hermano, o su hermana…Oh por dios podría ser una niña. Ya cuando estaba yo a punto de un dolor de cabeza, total y completamente abrumado, escuché la voz de Emma detrás de mí.

"¿Qué haces en la habitación de Henry?" preguntó suavemente, me volteé instintivamente siguiendo su voz, ella me miraba desde la puerta con una ceja levantada.

"No tenemos espacio para el bebé" fue lo que atiné a decir, señalando con mi mano toda la habitación. Ella soltó una risita.

"Un bebé es una cosa pequeñita, y este apartamento es bastante grande. Si mis padres pueden vivir con un bebé en su pequeño departamento seguro que nosotros podremos hacerlo aquí" dijo mientras se acercaba, me tomaba por los brazos y comenzaba jalarme gentilmente, yo todavía estaba muy abrumado. "Vamos a la cama"

"Tendré que trabajar en la estación de sheriff para apoyar a David" dije sin mirarla aún inmerso en mis turbaciones.

"Seguramente esa es una buena idea, pero no inmediatamente ¿Qué te parece cuando esté muy grande y no pueda moverme con la misma libertad?" preguntó suavemente tratando de calmarme, mientras apagaba la luz de la habitación de Henry y cerraba la puerta.

"¿Sabías que puede ser una niña?" pregunté mientras me empujaba con gentileza hacia nuestra habitación.

"Estoy al tanto" respondió con una sonrisa.

"Será una chica ruda como su mamá, tienes que enseñarle a ser como tú. El mundo y los hombres son muy duros con las niñas" dije ensimismado.

"Vamos, tiene los padres más patea traseros de este o cualquier reino. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte" dijo entre risas, ya estábamos frente a la cama, ella tomó mi mentón y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos "Todo va a estar bien" me dijo suavemente y luego me abrazó, acunó mi cabeza con una de sus manos y me susurró al oído "Yo tuve un ataque de pánico esta tarde, ¿Sabes que me tranquilizó?" me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza apretándola fuertemente hacia mí "Pensé en el valiente pirata que haría esto conmigo, eres mi muro Killian, junto a ti todo va estar bien" me separé un poco para mirar sus ojos.

"Nuevamente estas poniendo mucha fé en mí"

"Lo sé" respondió suavemente con una sonrisa. La besé suavemente. Nos acurrucamos en la cama, y esta vez fue ella la que me susurró todas las razones por las que me ama hasta que me quedé dormido.

El lunes tuvimos nuestra primera cita con el doctor. Emma me explicó parte del procedimiento, y aunque no me parecía buena forma que este señor mirara entre sus piernas, cuando menos estaría yo allí para supervisarlo todo, ella me explicó sobre un eco intra-algo que seguramente le harían, el doctor introduciría esta cosa dentro de ella, la sola idea me pareció invasiva e innecesaria, y agradezco que Emma entendiera el peligro de meterme en esa oficina sin una charla previa, hubiese sido muy peligroso para ese doctor. El imaginarlo no se acercó a lo incomodo que fue tener que presenciar todo el asunto, de verdad quería agarrar a este hombre por el cuello y estrellarle la cara contra la pared. Emma sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo, creo que temía que si la soltaba haría exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pero todo el ambiente cambió cuando el doctor nos enseño en esa pantalla lo que es el interior del vientre de Emma, y nos señaló un pequeño saquito con la forma de un frijol que es donde está nuestro bebé.

Salimos del consultorio del médico con una lista de vitaminas que comprar a Emma, y una cita para dentro de varias semanas. Nos montamos en el auto en dirección a la farmacia para conseguir las medicinas "¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunté.

"Bastante bien" me respondió con una sonrisa mirando hacia la calle.

"Esta mañana vomitaste mucho" dije y ella soltó una risita.

"Gracias por sostener mi cabello. Soy una chica muy afortunada" dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi rodilla y me daba una rápida mirada con una linda sonrisa.

"Si ya te metí en este problema, lo menos que puedo hacer es ser considerado" respondí devolviéndo la sonrisa.

"Killian, tenemos que hablar sobre la fecha de nuestra boda. No quiero casarme con una gran panza" dijo de pronto y la miré confundido "No quiero que cuando nuestro hijo vea las fotos de nuestra boda piense que nos casamos porque estaba embarazada" dijo riendo.

"Cuando tú quieras nos casamos Swan, yo me casaría contigo hoy mismo si me lo permites"

"Tendré que hablar con mi madre. Pero supongo que en el tiempo que me tome conseguir un vestido, unas flores, y un buen lugar…. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando que un buen lugar para llevar a cabo la ceremonia sería el Jolly Roger, pero no sé cómo te sentirías al respecto" dijo con voz suave, lo consideré por un segundo. Ese barco es mi hogar, me traía recuerdos de épocas felices junto a Liam y Milah, pero también recuerdos oscuros de muerte y venganza. Sin embargo, ese lugar se había vuelto un token importante en mi relación con Emma, todo lo que tenía era ese barco y lo dejé ir por ella, estuve casi un año buscándolo incansablemente en el bosque encantado y cuando finalmente se la arrebaté a Barba Negra aún me sentía vacío, ninguno de los recuerdos o sentimientos a los que me aferré durante siglos significaban nada. La entregué con un salto de fé hacia la esperanza de la vida feliz que Emma representaba. Y fui remunerado con creces, ahora estaba a punto de casarme y esperando un hijo con ella. Ahora tenía el barco de vuelta, y es el lugar donde le propuse matrimonio y donde espero hacer muchos recuerdos felices con nuestra pequeña familia, ¿y por qué no? Liam estaría orgulloso de verme casarme en el Jolly Roger, Milah estaría complacida de saber que conseguí mi final feliz.

"Sabes Swan, nada me haría más feliz" le respondí mirándola fijamente, ella me regaló una cálida sonrisa antes de volver su atención nuevamente a la calle.

Pasaron dos semanas, en las cuáles Emma pasó la mitad del tiempo ocultándose de su madre y Ruby que la atosigaban con preparativos de la boda, una noche entré a la oficina de Emma y la encontré llorando agachada en un rincón, porque no quería saber más nada de la boda, me dijo algo de unas Vegas que la verdad no entendí muy bien entre los sollozos, cuando la había calmado el teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar, me miró aterrada "Apagué mi teléfono y comenzaron a llamar a este número". Ya era bastante difícil para Emma mantener algo dentro de su estomago, sumarle el estrés de estas mujeres acosadoras era demasiado, limpiando su cara me dijo que lloraba por las hormonas que no lo podía controlar, pero igual lloraba y no me hacía feliz verla así, se disculpó para ir al baño a lavar su cara y componerse. Cuando ya ella no estaba a la vista comenzó a sonar nuevamente el teléfono, no me pude contener y lo atendí.

"Emma querida. Te estuve buscando todo el día ¿Dónde has estado?" escuché la voz de Ruby.

"Emma está indispuesta en este momento" respondí molesto.

"¿Hook? ¿Qué tiene Emma? ¿Está bien?" pregunto preocupada.

"No, no está bien. Déjame recordarte que está embarazada, lo que la vuelve emocional, está físicamente agotada, retiene poco o nada de lo que come, y además de eso tiene que soportar todo el estrés al que ustedes la someten con todo esto de la boda. Si esto continúa así seré yo quien no quiera casarse, solo para evitarle la molestia" dije serio y con autoridad en la voz.

"Lo siento Hook, tienes razón. Solo queremos que las cosas sean exactamente como ella quiere" respondió la chica apenada.

"Pues estoy seguro que lo que ella realmente quiere es casarse, los pequeños detalles no son tan importantes. De seguro su madre y tú pueden tomar…" Emma se paró frente a mí con una ceja levantada. "Espera un momento" dije y presioné el auricular de mi pecho.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó en un susurro

"Te quito este dolor de cabeza" respondí, ella pareció amar la idea porque asintió alegremente.

"Dile que lo único que quiero escoger es el vestido" me susurró yo asentí y volví a colocar el auricular en mi oído.

"Emma solo quiere escoger el vestido" repetí pero la chica me pidió hablar con ella y se lo negué "No amor, solo podrás hablar conmigo hoy", la chica me hizo una pregunta y la repetí en voz alta a Emma "Dice que deberías escoger las flores" Swan amplió los ojos aterrada y negó con la cabeza. "De ninguna manera" respondí por ella al teléfono, la chica me dio alguna explicación absurda sobre combinar flores con el vestido, la verdad no entendí la relación. Traté de explicarlo a Emma, ella sonrío divertida seguramente por mi confusión y repetí su respuesta "Cuando tengan el vestido ya sabrán que buscar. Swan solo escogerá el vestido y no hay negociación al respecto. Buenas noches" dije finalmente y colgué el teléfono. Emma lucía aliviada, a mi me hizo el día salvar a mi doncella de las organizadoras de bodas malvadas. "Swan, ¿Por qué quieres escoger el vestido? "

"Por dos razones, nunca vestiría algo que alguien más escogió para mí, y sí dejo a ellas tomar esa decisión me harán usar un vestido demasiado abombado y principesco para mi gusto. Y la segunda razón es porque quiero usar algo que haya escogido para ti" dijo y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, me acerqué la rodeé por la cintura con los brazos y la atraje hacia mí, cuando estábamos tan cerca que podía respirar su aliento agregó "Sé que lo de los vestidos blancos es un tema para ti, así que espero conseguir algo digno de mostrarte" dijo con una risita tonta, yo besé la punta de su nariz.

"Solo porque sueño con ese día en que te vea caminar hacia mí vestida de novia. Pero puedes caminar hacia mí ese día con un vestido rojo y será lo mismo" respondí.


	16. Chapter 16

Nota del Autor: Quería que este capítulo estuviese dedicado a la boda, pero esto ya estaba escrito y me gustó tanto que decidí dejarlo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como disfrute yo escribirlo. Solo falta un capítulo que será algo más bien como un epilogo, espero postearlo tan pronto como espero. Gracias por leer

* * *

Ya faltaban pocos días para nuestra boda, 3 días para ser exactos. Según la cuenta que había hecho el doctor ya Emma estaba llegando a las 8 semanas de embarazo. Estaba radiante, más hermosa si es que eso era posible, yo moría de desesperación porque su vientre se hiciera más notable, pero apenas y se notaba una diferencia, ella se quejaba cada vez que se miraba al espejo y yo aún no entendía por qué, al final cuando se ponía de perfil su mirada se volvía suave y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, porque Emma es una mujer delgada pero si ponías atención podías ver la hermosa redondez que comenzaba a crearse en su vientre.

Ahora estábamos en Granny's. Henry y David sentados frente a mí. "Me siento demasiado gorda" dijo Emma sentándose junto a mí, noté como David y Henry abrieron sus ojos ampliamente al escuchar el comentario "Lo estoy ¿verdad?" preguntó de pronto mirándome fijamente. No me asustó su pregunta, me asustó la reacción de los chicos frente a mí, volví a mirarlos rápidamente y aún con los ojos amplios, los dos me miraban fijamente y negaban lentamente con su cabeza.

"Por supuesto que no, estas embarazada ¿Recuerdas?" respondí con miedo a haberme equivocado, la verdad ya había sido atacado por sus cambios de humor y no había sido agradable.

"Por supuesto" dijo riendo y todos en la mesa nos relajamos "Me refiero a que siento que engordo por todos lados menos en la panza"

"Bueno amor, si no estuviera tu padre y tu hijo sentados frente a mí en este momento te pudiese dar una respuesta bastante honesta sobre mi opinión con respecto a la forma en la que luces, lo que si te puedo decir en este momento es que nunca te vi más hermosa que ahora" ella se sonrío tontamente y sonrojándose ligeramente dejo de mirarme.

"Ayer me probé el vestido por última vez, espero que en tres días todavía quepa en él" dijo para sí misma. "Entonces, van a llevar a Hook a una despedida de soltero esta noche ¿Me pueden explicar exactamente cuáles son los planes?" preguntó acusatoriamente a su padre. "Ustedes ni siquiera tienen ese tipo de tradiciones en el bosque encantado" agregó levantando una ceja.

"Pero no estamos en el bosque encantado. Y esta es la boda más importante que se vaya a celebrar en Storybrooke. Pensamos que sería divertido" respondió David mientras Henry se reía mirando hacia otro lado y yo sonreía como idiota.

"Eso no respondió mi pregunta" agregó mi hermosa prometida aún con el tono acusador.

"Ron, Strippers, lo tradicional" respondió Henry con diversión en la voz, los ojos de Emma se ampliaron considerablemente, estaba tan sorprendida que no supo que responderle. Henry comenzó a reír "Estoy bromeando"

"No me pareció muy divertido" respondió Emma aún mirándolo fijamente sorprendida. Henry le regaló una de esas adorables sonrisas que hacían que su madre olvidara todo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

"Iremos al Rabbit Hole por unos tragos, nada especial. Y Henry no está invitado, no te preocupes. Yo estaría más preocupado por los planes que tienen tu madre y Ruby para tí" agregó David, luego se puso de pie y agregó. "Henry irá conmigo al departamento, nos vemos más tarde"

"¿Qué es strippers?" pregunté colocando mi brazo por su hombro y atrayéndola hacia mí cuando Henry y David se habían ido.

"Me gustaría tanto que te mantuvieras ignorante de ese concepto" dijo con una sonrisa dando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Respiró profundo antes de continuar "Una stripper es una versión moderna de las mozas de bar con las que tanto te divertías en tus días de piratas. Solo que andan prácticamente sin ropa y se desvisten por dinero"

"Las mozas de bar de mi época hacían mucho más que desvestirse por dinero" agregué con una sonrisa comprendiendo la reacción de Emma al escuchar la palabra en la boca de Henry.

"Pues algunas de estas también lo hacen" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Y no quieres que vea más mujeres desnudas que no sean tú" agregué.

"¿Necesitas ver más mujeres desnudas?" preguntó acusatoriamente, a veces olvidaba que el sentido de humor de Emma estaba bastante corto con el embarazo.

"¿Necesitarlo? No, no lo necesito. Tengo la mujer más hermosa que ha pisado la tierra durmiendo en mi cama cada noche, no hay algo mejor que eso" respondí con honestidad. Si yo mismo hubiese escuchado a otro hombre declarar eso a su mujer, hubiese sido el primero en bufar y burlarme, pero he visto incontables mujeres sin ropa y nunca creí tener a la más hermosa del mundo en mis brazos hasta ahora. "¿Tú también vas a tener esta celebración?" pregunté con curiosidad, ella lució aterrada por un segundo.

"Sí, y no tengo ni idea que están planeando Ruby y mi mamá. Desde que les dijimos que tomaran todas las decisiones me han tenido en la oscuridad con todo lo referente a la boda. Y he estado muy agradecida por el silencio, hasta que no quisieron decirme que han estado planificando para esta ocasión" respondió.

"¿Y qué es lo que tradicionalmente hacen las mujeres en esta ocasión?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Pues hay una reunión entre la novia y sus amigas. Yo tengo pocas amigas, así que me imagino que todas las princesas del bosque encantado han sido invitadas. Pero la celebración puede ir en cualquier dirección, puede ser desde una fiesta de té hasta una salvaje fiesta con strippers" me explicó.

"¿Y por qué querrían ver mujeres desvestirse?" pregunté confundido, Emma soltó una risa tonta antes de responder.

"Strippers masculinos" respondió con una sonrisa, mis ojos se ampliaron en comprensión y horror.

"¿Y estas mujeres te van a llevar a ver hombres desvestirse?" pregunté horrorizado.

"No lo sé, por eso estoy tan asustada. Porque de verdad no tengo ganas de tener un hombre desnudo y cubierto de aceite bailando frente a mí" dijo con asco sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente como tratando de eliminar al imagen de su cerebro.

"¿Y por qué iba a estar cubierto de aceite? ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber más porque se está haciendo en mi mente una imagen bastante desagradable." agregué con disgusto. Ella soltó otra risita "No te parecía tan divertida la idea de las strippers en mi fiesta" agregué aún molesto con la idea de que un hombre desconocido este meneando su cuerpo desnudo y cubierto de aceite por alguna razón (que no podía ser más que sospechosa) frente a mi Swan perfectamente embarazada. Ella me dio un suave y corto beso en los labios "Tu madre es una dama y seguramente tiene muy buen juicio como para hacer algo como eso".

"Si, pero temo por la influencia que Ruby pueda tener en ella" dijo casi en un susurro mientras la chica lobo pasaba frente a nosotros con unos shorts demasiado cortos y una actitud demasiado sexy para las 8 de la mañana. Emma y yo nos miramos con preocupación.

El día había pasado bastante rápido. Estábamos en nuestro hogar preparándonos para ser buscados por David y Mary Margaret respectivamente. Le di instrucciones a Emma de escribirme al teléfono en cualquier momento si necesitaba ser rescatada de las malvadas organizadoras de boda o en este caso 'despedida de soltera', ella no me ofreció la misma cortesía porque estaba segura que me divertiría mucho bebiendo con alguien más que no fuera ella, solo amenazó recordándome sus poderes mágicos si llegaba a casa borracho y me acostaba junto a ella sin antes bañarme, y aunque me lo dijo entre besos y risas esa era una amenaza que no me iba a tomar a la ligera.

Como David había prometido en la mañana llegamos al único bar en todo Storybrooke, el Rabitt Hole. Allí nos encontramos a Robin y algunos de sus Merry Men, algunos de los enanos también se habían unido a la celebración. Cuando todos tuvimos un trago en la mano David anunció "Bien, que comience la noche de celebración de la última noche de libertad de Hook" todos gritaron y celebraron y me daban palmadas en la espalda. Supongo que mis únicos 'amigos' eran David y Robin, pero los demás se estaban alegres y creaban un buen ambiente para beber y divertirse.

"Si ese es el propósito de esta celebración, entonces me temo decirles queridos amigos que se equivocaron por un par de meses. Porque ya vivo con mi dama, y hace rato que no soy libre" agregué y todos rieron al unísono. Todos bebimos al mismo tiempo el primer trago. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, el bar se iba llenando cada vez más.

Ya tendríamos aproximadamente una hora o un poco más bebiendo y riendo en el bar. Yo trataba de enseñarle a David como jugar dados haciendo trampa, aunque hacer trampa no era un concepto que el asimilara del todo, cuando le indiqué que estaba perdiendo todo su dinero con el Pequeño John porque evidentemente le estaba haciendo trampa, me pidió un breve y rápido curso. Cuando estábamos a mitad de eso, escuchamos un escándalo en la puerta y una hilera de mujeres ruidosas comenzó a entrar al bar. Yo la podría distinguir entre un millón de personas, pero esta vez fue realmente fácil tomando en cuenta que tenía en la cabeza una corona con una tela blanca transparente que cubría hasta la mitad su largo y rubio cabello y era jaloneada por otras dos mujeres. Tomaron la esquina del bar más alejada de nosotros, yo honestamente no pude concentrarme en nada más que tratar de mirarla nuevamente.

"Le prometí a Mary Margaret que nos mantendríamos de nuestro lado del bar" me dijo David cuando notó que no podía concentrarme en otra cosa.

"Sin embargo, yo no hice esa promesa" dije guiñándole un ojo. "Creo que con lo que te enseñé puedes tener un juego más justo con el ladrón" agregué.

"Se lo dije a Mary Margaret, ustedes dos son como imanes, si están en el mismo lugar nadie podrá detener lo inminente" dijo como leyendo mis pensamientos, dejé de mirar en dirección a la esquina del bar y lo miré con una sonrisa.

"Tú hija es la criatura más hermosa de este o cualquier reino" dije dando mi atención nuevamente a las mujeres, y vi como Emma se separaba del grupo, seguramente en dirección al baño. "Discúlpame compañero, tengo que hablar con una linda chica que acabo de ver" sentí como David me daba una palmada en el hombro y se iba en dirección al juego de dados que se llevaba a cabo en otra mesa.

Me puse de pie rápido, logré interceptarla justo antes de que entrara al pasillo oscuro que conducía al baño. La tomé por la cintura y la halé hacia el pasillo y colisioné mi boca con la suya, coloqué mi mano detrás de su cabeza para evitar que chocará contra la pared contra la que la presioné. La sorpresa le duró unos segundos, los que le tomó comenzar a devolver el beso y acariciar mi cabello con una de sus manos. Nos besamos como si no lo hubiésemos hecho en todo el día, con desesperación hasta que no teníamos aliento, cuando necesité aire deje de besarla, uní mi frente con la suya y escuché su voz. "¿Es así como conquistas tus mujeres en los bares, capitán?" dijo juguetona, yo me sonreí.

"Por lo general soy un poco más paciente, pero te pareces tanto a una moza que besé en mi barco hace más de 30 años. Nunca pude saber su nombre, un imbécil parecido a mí me noqueó" Ella me empujó ligeramente y puso su mano extendida entre nosotros.

"Emma Swan, solo por unos días más" dijo y puso la otra mano frente a mi cara mostrándome el anillo.

"Bastardo suertudo" dije apretando su mano extendida.

"Que nombre tan particular" dijo entre risas, no pude evitar reírme "Oye Bastardo Suertudo, de verdad me estoy orinando. Tu hijo hace un excelente trabajo presionando mi vejiga" agregó, la última frase la dijo con cara de sufrimiento. Le di otro corto beso en la boca y la dejé ir, ella abrió la puerta y entró al pequeño baño no sin antes guiñarme un ojo, yo suspiré con una gran sonrisa en el rostro como todo un idiota enamorado. Cuando me di la vuelta para salir del pasillo y volver a mi lado del bar me encontré con la mirada interrogante de la chica lobo, quien me miraba con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó.

"En el baño" respondí naturalmente.

"No ¿Qué haces aquí besándote con Emma como si fueran unos adolescentes?...Ustedes le matan el humor a esta celebración, es la última noche de ustedes solos el uno sin el otro, disfrútenla" dijo Ruby y aunque por un segundo pensé en decir algo odioso, estaba demasiado feliz y no es su culpa, ella de verdad quiere hacer algo especial para Emma y eso se lo agradezco.

"La estoy disfrutando mucho, besando como 'adolescente' a mi prometida" dije guiñándole un ojo con una enorme sonrisa.

"Ustedes son tan dulces que empalagan, en serio" dijo dando un paso atrás dándome espacio para irme.

Cuando volví a nuestro lado del bar, no me sorprendió ver a Regina muy cariñosa con Robin, seguramente si Emma pudiese libremente tomar una decisión en este momento estaría de este lado del bar, pero mi prometida esta secuestrada por todas las princesas del bosque encantado, con toda la alegría y el optimismo del que Regina estaba seguramente huyendo. Emma parecía divertirse y eso era lo importante, volví a las apuestas y el ron de mi celebración y ocasionalmente echaba un ojo a Emma. De pronto escuchamos gritos alegres de aquel lado del bar y no pudimos evitar casi todos voltear a ver lo que ocurría, mi mirada se fijo instintivamente en la cara de Emma, y no lucía muy complacida, lucía más bien algo aterrada. Seguí su mirada y me encontré con lo que miraba, había un hombre alto vestido de policía bailando frente a ella, el tipo se fue acercando lentamente a Emma, cuando ella notó lo que ocurría intentó ponerse de pie y seguramente huir, pero su madre y Regina (que había vuelto a ese lado del bar) la sostuvieron en su lugar, Regina le susurró algo al oído y ella asintió, lucía derrotada y lista a aceptar su destino, tendría que soportar el show.

"Solo es un bailarín, no prestes mucha atención" dijo David empujándome de vuelta al juego. Eché otro vistazo y decidí hacerle caso, hasta que las mujeres volvieron a gritar y dirigí mi atención nuevamente al hombre bailarín, que se había quitado la camisa y se la había arrojado a Emma en la cara, ella tiró la indumentaria tan pronto como pudo al piso lo más lejos de ella que le fue posible, el hombre bailaba con Ruby muy seductoramente. Una mirada, una mirada de auxilio de Emma y la saco de ahí en un segundo. Lamenté no haber traído mi espada conmigo un segundo después cuando el hombre volvió su atención a Emma nuevamente y de un tirón se quitó los pantalones como si los hubiese roto, la única ropa que tenía puesta era una pequeña ropa interior rojo patente que apenas cubría sus genitales, quise matarlo cuando vi la cara de Emma, estaba total y completamente sonrojada. La mirada de Emma se encontró con la mía enseguida, volví a escuchar a David. "Te advertí que no miraras"

"¿Estás bien con esto?" pregunté, ahí estaba su esposa riendo y sosteniendo a mi prometida para que no se moviese.

"Definitivamente no, pero te voy a dar un consejo de hombre casado, nunca le digas a tu mujer que puede o no puede hacer con sus amigas, nunca va a terminar bien para ti" lo miré incrédulo y continuó "No me molesta porque toda la atención se la va a dar a la chica con el velo en la cabeza. Si Mary Margaret fuera la novia, estaría tanto o más incómodo que tú" dijo y luego se rió cuando vio mi cara de 'no puedo creer esto', volví mi atención a Emma, pero ahora reía como tonta con Regina, el hombre bailaba con alguna otra princesa, ella se está divirtiendo y es lo importante. Traté de concentrarme en mi fiesta nuevamente, tuve que tomar un par de shots de ron seguidos para volver a sentirme medianamente cómodo con lo que pasaba del otro lado del bar. Recordé mi teléfono, lo saqué y comencé a escribir un corto mensaje a Emma.

"Si te vuelves a sonrojar de esa manera te voy a sacar en brazos de ahí" terminé de escribir y presioné el botón enviar y volví al ron y las apuestas. A los poco minutos lo sentí vibrar en mi chaqueta.

"¿Celoso?" leí en el mensaje que me había escrito como respuesta. Subí la mirada, la encontré en el mismo lugar que antes, me estaba mirando. Le guiñé un ojo con una sonrisa seductora.

"Y no te imaginas cuanto" escribí, envié el mensaje y volví a mirarla. Estaba leyendo mi mensaje, decidí volver mi atención a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente, les había ganado bastante dinero a los Merry Men con todo y las distracciones.

Ya el show del hombre desnudo había terminado hacían varios minutos, yo estaba de espaldas en la barra esperando que me dieran otra botella para llevar a la mesa. Escuché su voz y volteé en seguida siguiendo el sonido "Bastardo suertudo, ¿no?" preguntó como si fuese confirmación de mi nombre que estuviese esperando, continuando el momento de nuestra última conversación cerca del baño.

"Definitivamente soy un Bastardo Suertudo" dije señalando todo su cuerpo con mi mano de arriba abajo. Y di un paso invadiendo su espacio personal. Ella se sonrió y batió sus largas pestañas.

"Tú tienes un talento especial para estar celoso de ti mismo" dijo con una risita tonta rodeándome con sus brazos por la cintura. Puse mi mano y el garfio en sus caderas y la dirigí hasta un banco de la barra y la ayude a tomar asiento.

"Pues te he visto besar apasionadamente a mi yo del pasado cuando a mi ni si quiera me lo permitías…Eso puede cambiar la percepción de cualquiera" respondí mientras me colocaba entre sus piernas.

"Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso" dijo apuntando hacia el lugar donde había bailado el hombre policía.

"Yo también" respondí frunciendo el ceño.

"Pudo ser peor, ya le habían avisado que el novio se encontraba en el bar así que no se centró mucho en mí. Y tú tienes una reputación de violento pirata en este reino" explicó con una sonrisa.

"En este y cualquier reino amor. Aunque la última vez que estuve en el bosque encantado al parecer había adquirido una reputación de héroe entre esta gente."

"Porque lo eres, eso nunca lo dudes" dijo acariciando mi rostro, nos dimos un corto beso en la boca. "Mi mamá va a llevarme a casa" anunció acariciando mi rostro nuevamente.

"¿Quieres que me vaya contigo?" pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza, en ese momento colocaron en la barra frente a nosotros la botella que había estado esperando.

"Aún tienes ron que beber" dijo con una sonrisa y agregó "Te esperamos en casa" yo no pude evitar sonreír como idiota, porque sabía que el plural provenía del pequeño en su vientre, Henry estaba en casa de los Charmings con Granny. Coloqué mi mano en su cuello, la atraje hacia mí y la besé con toda la pasión que se desborda en mí cada vez que la tengo así de cerca, cuando deje de besarla me alejé lo suficiente para ver su cara, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, los abrió lentamente, en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa satisfecha "Woaw" fue lo único que atinó a decir en un susurro.

"Eso es para que pienses en mí en el camino a casa, y no en el imbécil que te bailó sin ropa en la cara" le dije con voz suave y ronca, ella se sonrojó ligeramente y me regaló una hermosa y suave sonrisa. Se bajó del banco y se alejó a los pocos pasos volteó a mirarme de nuevo y me sonrió antes de salir por la puerta.

Esa noche llegué a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, más consciente que nunca que por primera vez en siglos venía de beber y jugar toda la noche y no me esperaba silencio, oscuridad y dolor, o había tenido la necesidad de atraer a alguna jovencilla conmigo solo para olvidarme de ese silencio, esa oscuridad y ese dolor. Estaba volviendo a casa donde me esperaba el amor de mi vida, y en este lugar solo había alegría, luz y amor. Quien hubiese dicho hace 100 años que mi vida estaría llena de tanta belleza, y mi corazón de tanta esperanza.

Seguramente aún teníamos muchos villanos por vencer, mantener a salvo a este pueblo es un trabajo de tiempo completo. Pero ahora era un momento tranquilo y había que disfrutarlo. Alguna vez pensé que nunca tendría otro hogar que no fuera el Jolly Roger, lo fue por siglos y no creí posible que alguna vez dejase de serlo, pero aquí estoy en este departamento con vista al mar, aunque no es el mar lo primero que quiero ver cuando entro aquí, mi hogar es ella, mi hogar es una persona y es cualquier lugar en el que ella se encuentre.


	17. Chapter 17

Era hora de dormir, Emma había llegado hace poco de la estación de Sheriff, se había quedado hasta tarde investigando el nuevo mal que acecha a Storybrooke esta vez, luego de tirar sus botas con desorden por el cuarto y quejarse de alguno de los enanos entró al baño. Siempre me hacía sonreír como cuando entraba ofuscada a casa a causa de no conseguir solucionar algo tan pronto como esperaba, luego de salir del baño duchada y limpia volvía a ser la misma mujer dulce y cariñosa que vivía en esta casa, se quitaba la sheriff de encima y volvía a ser nuestra Emma. Yo ya estaba listo para dormir, sentado en la cama con un libro en la mano. ¿Quién diría que tener una vida domestica y rutinaria sería tan maravilloso? Bueno, la verdad es que este pueblo no tiene nada de rutinario.

Luego de un rato y lo que imagino fue una larga y relajante ducha, Emma salió del baño reluciente con una gran sonrisa, una pijama que hacía juego con la mía, pantalones largos blancos con un patrón de pequeñas anclas azules y franela blanca, regalo de Henry. Se subió a la cama, donde hice el mayor esfuerzo posible por ignorarla, hasta que se sentó sobre mi regazo con cada pierna a un lado de mis caderas y tomó el libro entre sus manos, lo cerró y lo colocó en la mesita junto a la cama. "¿Es ese libro más interesante que yo?" preguntó de forma juguetona.

"Sé muy bien cuanto te desespera que te quite los ojos de encima, lo interesante es ver que harás para llamar mi atención de nuevo" dije guiñándole un ojo y colocando mi mano y el garfio sobre cada una de sus piernas.

"Pirata arrogante" dijo y acercó su rostro lentamente y me besó con pasión pero sin prisa, una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello y la otra exploraba mi pecho, mi mano viajo hasta su cabeza para mantenerla cerca. Nos separamos en busca de aire, ella presionó su frente de la mía antes de preguntar "¿Estás seguro que nuestra princesa está dormida?" Yo asentí en silencio, pero justo en ese momento escuchamos esa linda vocecita que nos traía a todos locos de amor.

"Mami…Papi"

"Lo estaba hace unos minutos, lo juro" dije suavemente mientras Emma se bajaba de mi regazo con rapidez y volvía su atención a la puerta que se abría dejando a la vista a una pequeña niña de cinco años de cabellos largos y rubios, iguales a los de su madre, llevaba una pijama azul claro que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos y abrazaba un pequeño oso blanco de peluche. Emma se paró de la cama y con pocos pasos llegó hasta la puerta y la abrazó.

"Hola princesa, te extrañé mucho hoy" dijo su madre levantándola en brazos y trayéndola hasta la cama.

"Yo también mami" respondió la pequeña devolviendo el abrazo. Tan pronto Emma la puso en la cama, la pequeña se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un apretado abrazo. Le devolví el abrazo, como pude me quité el garfio y lo puse sobre el libro en la mesa.

"¿Por qué estas despierta nena? Te dormiste hace poco" le pregunté dando un beso a su cabeza.

"Porque hoy no me contaste ninguna historia papi" respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Vi la cara de Emma y noté como intentaba evitar una sonrisa, esta niña está pasando por una etapa en la que se pasa casi todas las noches a nuestra cama y ya estaba usando casi cualquier excusa para hacerlo.

"Ah, pero esa no fue mi culpa. Tú llegaste muy cansada y te dormiste muy rápido" respondí tratando de sonar firme.

"¿Te divertiste hoy con tu abuela y Neal?" preguntó Emma, ella odiaba llegar a casa y encontrarla dormida. Su parte favorita del día era tener esta conversación con ella.

"Sí" respondió con alegría, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron con intensidad y su sonrisa fue tan hermosa que nosotros no pudimos evitar sonreír "Ayudamos a la abuela a hacer galletas, y vimos una película, y luego coloreamos, y nos divertimos mucho. Hasta que papi fue a buscarme y cenamos con Henry y vinimos a casa pero tú no estabas mami"

"Lo sé nena, lo siento mucho…te prometo que mañana hacemos algo divertido solo tú y yo" respondió su madre, a excepción del color de sus ojos eran como dos gotas de agua, era fascinante verlas juntas, podría hacerlo por horas.

"Siiiii" respondió con alegría, luego se volteo hacia mi "Papi, ahora no estoy dormida, ¿Me puedes contar una historia?"

"Si me prometes que vas a dormir toda la noche en tu cama"

"Te lo prometo papi" dijo con seriedad.

"Bien, ¿Qué historia quieres que te cuente?" le pregunté acostándome de lado para poder verla con más claridad. Emma hacía lo mismo del otro lado de la niña, aunque nunca lo había admitido en voz alta, ella también amaba la hora de las historias.

"La historia de la luz" respondió nuestra pequeña princesa.

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Emma, ciertamente esta historia la estaba contand veces a la semana últimamente.

"Claro mami, es mi historia favorita porque yo salgo en la historia, Henry sale en la historia, tu sales en la historia, y mi papi sale en la historia" dijo apuntándonos con su pequeño dedo. Yo no pude evitar sonreír, aunque creo que era más acertado decir que no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez que tenía a mis dos princesas frente a mí.

"Bien, no perdamos más tiempo" dije para llamar su atención, ellas podían durar minutos tratando de decidirse por una historia, a veces me quedaba dormido y me despertaban a besos, no era para nada malo quedarse dormido mientras discutían, pero hoy quería un poco de privacidad con Emma en un rato así que había que agilizar.

La pequeña se acomodó en la cama poniéndose de espaldas a su madre y de frente a mí, y su pequeña manito la enredo con la mía, Emma la rodeó con su brazo y sostuvo su otra manito, así contábamos las historias agarrados de manos. "Erase una vez, había un pirata que había dado un paso en la oscuridad y se había perdido a sí mismo, no podía ver más allá de su dolor y de su rabia, y durante siglos persiguió una venganza inútil que lo hundía cada vez más en la oscuridad. Un día afortunado conoció una princesa, no era una princesa como las otras que había conocido antes, esta princesa era especial, fuerte, valiente, poderosa, y desde el primer día le demostró que podía ser mejor que él. Ese primer vistazo que tuvo de ella ¿verás? Fue como ver un ángel, nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa en toda su vida y no pudo evitar mirarla boquiabierto por varios segundos" En este momento de la historia siempre me gustaba mirar a Emma, porque aunque la escuchaba casi a diario siempre se sonrojaba.

"Esos eran tú y mi mami" dijo la pequeña aclarando para que no quedasen dudas de quienes eran los personajes. Yo nunca le dije que éramos nosotros pero un día Henry lo hizo y desde entonces se volvió su historia favorita.

"Aye, sin embargo el pirata estaba en una misión, tenía que engañar a la princesa y sus amigas, necesitaba sacarles información"

"Papi malo" dijo la niña frunciendo el ceño en uno de los gestos más adorables que tenía, me recordaba demasiado a su madre. Emma soltó una risita.

"Recuerda el comienzo de la historia, papi estaba cegado por la oscuridad" le recordó Emma recuperándose de la risa.

"Si, pero la princesa no era ninguna tonta, de hecho es la mujer más astuta que haya conocido alguna vez, y no le creyó nada al pirata. A pocos minutos de conocerlo ya sabía que le estaba mintiendo y lo amenazó para que dijese la verdad. El pirata no tuvo elección más que decir la verdad, porque la ruda princesa lo había atado a un árbol para ser devorado por ogros, y decidió apoyar la causa de la princesa que era volver a casa con su pequeño hijo, el príncipe Henry…Necesitaban buscar una brújula mágica que se encontraba en el castillo de un temeroso gigante, pero no fue adversario para la princesa, la princesa lo aprisionó en una trampa y le respetó la vida ganándose un favor del gigante. La princesa quería seguir su camino sin el pirata, porque a la princesa le costaba mucho confiar en las personas, en especial una tan radiante y atractiva como el pirata, así que el favor que pidió al gigante fue mantener al pirata atado por 10 horas, para así ella poder adelantarse. Pero verás, el pirata había empezado a ser atraído por la luz de la princesa y esa pequeña traición lo devolvió de golpe a la oscuridad, se tomó muy mal ser traicionado."

"Mami mala" dijo la niña regañando ahora a su madre, Emma solo sonrió.

"El pirata unió fuerzas con una malvada bruja que también quería ir al reino al que quería volver la princesa, y la encerró junto a sus amigas en una celda, robándole la brújula. Pero la princesa siempre fue una mujer de recursos y pronto logró escapara de la prisión. El pirata y la princesa tuvieron que enfrentarse con espadas por la brújula y aunque durante mucho tiempo la princesa pensó que había vencido al pirata, la verdad es que el pirata se dejo vencer, él no tenía ninguna intención de dañar a esa hermosa mujer que ya había aprendido a admirar" Emma me dio un pequeña patada antes de añadir.

"El puñetazo con el que te noqueé no fue precisamente porque me dejaste golpearte"

"Eso fue una sorpresa, lo admito. Pero la pelea de espadas fue más bien 'adorable' querida" dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia, ella me torció los ojos. "Finalmente la princesa venció y viajó a su tierra. Pero el pirata la siguió y creo que desde ese momento no ha dejado de seguirla a todas partes" dije al final con una risita.

"Papi ese no es el final de la historia" dijo la niña ya con el cuerpecito más adormecido, soltó mi mano y acarició mi rostro "aún no salgó yo"

"Cierto nena, pero creo que lo vamos a resumir, porque te veo con sueño" dije y la chiquilla asintió bostezando "Bien, el pirata aún estaba perdido en la oscuridad, cegado por el dolor cometió muchos errores. Pero un día la princesa le dijo las palabras correctas, le dijo exactamente lo que hacía mucho tiempo y muy secretamente deseaba. Ella dijo 'puedes unirte a nosotros y ser parte de algo ó puedes hacer lo que sabes hacer bien y seguir solo', para él esas palabras se volvieron una promesa, un pequeño haz de luz en la distancia. Intentó engañarla nuevamente, ser el pirata que siempre ha sido, pero no pudo sacar esas palabras de su cabeza, porque desesperadamente quería ser parte de algo, quería ser parte de algo con ella. Y volvió por ella, volvió para ayudarla" mire a Emma y ella me miraba con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro "El pirata se unió a los héroes y ayudo a salvar al príncipe Henry que estaba en apuros, y fue remunerado con un beso de la hermosa princesa, había estado caminando hacia la luz, y en ese momento dio su primer paso fuera de la oscuridad y no quiso volver a atrás y se mantuvo siempre lo más cerca que pudo de la brillante luz que era la princesa. Pero verás pequeña, toda la nueva luz que había encontrado el pirata se puso a prueba cuando la princesa para salvar a todo el reino fue absorbida por la oscuridad, la princesa que representaba luz y esperanza había caminado hacia la oscuridad y se había perdido en ella, pero el pirata sabía lo que tenía que hacer, esta vez tenía que ser él la antorcha que a la distancia le mostrase el camino hacia la luz"

"¿Y la princesa lo siguió?" preguntó la chiquilla.

"El pirata le recordó a la princesa que él era el amor de su vida, que habían nacido para estar juntos" agregó Emma, nos miramos fijamente.

"La princesa camino hacia la luz, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que había algo más. No se trataba de que el uno le enseñara a el otro el camino de vuelta a la luz, es que su destino era traer a este mundo a la luz misma. Mi pequeña Lucy, ¿Sabes por qué tu madre y yo escogimos ese nombre para ti?" pregunté y la niña asintió con flojera.

"Porque significa Luz" dijo adormecida.

"Porque eres nuestra Luz. Caminamos juntos hasta que te encontramos" dije con voz baja acercándome y dando un pequeño beso en su nariz, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Miré a Emma con una sonrisa, ella me miraba intensamente. "Voy a llevarte a tu cama, ¿me prometes que vas a dormir toda la noche ahí?" pregunté con voz baja y la niña asintió sin abrir los ojos. Solté su manito y me puse de pie, la levanté y ella se acomodó rápidamente en mi hombro sin abrir los ojos, Emma se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotros, besó su cabeza.

"Te amo mi pequeña Lucy" luego me dio un corto beso en la boca.

"Yo también te amo mami" respondió mi princesa sin siquiera levantar la cabeza. La llevé hasta su cuarto, con cuidado la acosté en la cama, la arropé y besé su frente "Te amo papi" dijo de pronto abrazando un peluche que estaba cerca.

"Yo también te amo princesa"

Volví a la habitación, Emma me esperaba sentada en la cama "Eres el mejor papá del mundo" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tengo la mejor familia del mundo, así que tengo que hacer muy bien mi trabajo" dije sonriente caminando hacia ella.

"En serio Killian, eres un millón de veces mejor padre de lo que pensé que era un buen padre" dijo y luego soltó una risa ahogada cuando le brinqué encima y empecé a besar su cuello "¿Quién diría que el temido Capitán Hook sería tan dulce y adorable con su pequeña hija?" me separé un poco para ver sus ojos.

"Pero cuando ella no está en la habitación todavía puedo ser el sexy y vil pirata de siempre amor" ella me torció los ojos y fue un reto para mí "En menos de 4 minutos te tendré gimiendo mi nombre con desesperación" me levanté un poco, quité sus pantalones de un solo tirón y abrí sus piernas, miré nuevamente sus ojos, estaban llenos de emoción y expectativa, hermoso.

FIN


End file.
